


All Your Little Things

by Aliciamaelove



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliciamaelove/pseuds/Aliciamaelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine running into your fave boy band member, but then ruining 3 of their lives. oopps</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> PS this was written for Nanowrimo and yea it sucks. i think.

Chapter 1- The start of something new  
It was the last summer of high school, in September I would be going into grade 12. It was weird to think of, I was that much closer to freedom. School had ended yesterday, and tomorrow I was off on a road trip with my best friend Tayler. We were going on a road trip across America, as Canadians we had seen lots of Canada. We wanted to change it up a bit. Not to mention, our favourite band in the world was touring in the states right now. How much better could this summer get?  
I sat in my oversized room, packing everything I would need. Two weeks is a long time, I couldn’t help but say I was extremely excited. We had someone gotten floor seats for One Directions concert in Texas, you never even know; we could somehow meet them as well.   
Throwing my favourite hair products in a bag, I hear the front door open and Tayler walks in. her long curly dirty blonde hair up in a lose bun. She says hello to my family, who seemed to love her more than they loved me, before walking up stairs.  
“Hey bro.” I said, as she sat on my bed.  
“Hello, do you have all your stuff packed yet?” Tay demanded.  
“Nope, I am about half done packing.” I said, “I want to make sure I have everything.”  
“Oh, well I thought we could have an earlier start on the road, but I guess not.” She teased.  
“You just want to get to the boys faster.” I laughed, the boys were one direction, and we are both too lazy to say their names.   
“Like you don’t bud!” she contradicted.   
“I never said I didn’t.” I exclaimed.   
“Can you believe we get to go to their concert? Like how are we going to be able to handle that!” she continued, “I mean we could barely handle the tour DVD.”  
“I have no idea bro!” I laughed, “I don’t know how we handle new gifs every night on tumblr.”  
“Me either, too many feels, I think I can’t do anything about it anymore.” Tay laughed, just as I threw my last few things into my suitcase.   
“Okay I think I have everything.” I mumbled to her.  
“Do you have the tickets?” she asked.  
“First thing I packed; I don’t ever care about the rest of my stuff.” I said.   
“Well it is the only thing that really matters.” She giggled.   
“Did you pack the posters?” I asked, as we had worked on them for a few days.  
“Of course Chelsea and they better allow us to bring them in.” she stated bluntly.   
“Hell yeah they better.” I said. We threw my things in the back of her neon pink car. “I still your car.”  
“Isn’t it fab?” Tayler said in a preppy tone.  
“No, you just can’t do that without warning, Tayler.” I laughed.  
“I can too,” she giggled.   
“Lunatic,” I mumbled, before I was smacked on the arm. “Hey, you are not nice.”  
“Whatever, are you ready to go Chelsea?” Tayler asked.   
“Hell to the yes I am! Next stop California!” I said, hopping into front seat.   
Our trip was to go as planned, California to Arizona to Texas and finally too New York, making random pit stops in between. Driving with the windows down in the hot July sun was amazing. After we made it past the border we headed straight down the west coast, driving along the fresh breeze from the ocean, music pumping out of the speakers. Two teenage girls ready to take on the world. Our time passed by quickly, stopping in every little town along the way, spending all our hard earned money, leading up to the concert of all concerts. I still don’t understand how we managed to get tickets to One Directions Up All Night tour.   
After 2 days of driving and exploring the American coast, we were in California. With only 3 days to spend here we were, to say the least, ecstatic. Planning where to go was the hardest, there was a possible day at Disney land, or Hollywood, or long beach, or all those little places to go. We sat in the motel for about an hour arguing over where we should go, in the end we ended up deciding, Hollywood, Disney land, and exploring, one day for each.   
We set off in California bright and early the next morning not really knowing where we were going but we had a little idea. With Hollywood boulevard ahead, and the streets lined with a plenty of golden stars, we knew we were in the right place. Jumping out of the bright pink car, we started to stroll.  
“I can’t believe we are here all by ourselves, like this is the biggest adventure we have ever been on. AND the concert is so soon.” Tayler rambled as we walked down the street.  
“I know! The concert, like what if we run into the boys and they fall in love with us!” I exclaimed laughing, knowing that in no life time would they fall in love with us.  
“Ha, I wish and I know you do to.” She said, partly sadly.   
The boys, as in One Direction, meant a lot to us. Some people say we are obsessed, I honestly just think we are dedicated. Liam and Louis, I would have to say, are my favourites, well not really favourites more like they give me the most feelings. Tayler had a strong thing for the blond Irish one, Niall. I mean we loved them all it just there is always the one that you would have to date before you would the rest.   
“Chelsea?” Tayler said, snapping me back to reality.  
“Tayler?” I responded.  
“What goes on in that head of yours?” she asked laughing.  
“Everything and anything,” I said, receiving a partial glare.   
“Come on then, let’s go explore.” Tayler said pulling me along to the random building.  
The 3 days flew by; literally, it seemed as if it didn’t happen. Now we were off to Arizona, to see a good friend of mine who I meet on tumblr. Her name is Tina. She was to go with us to the concert, but she ended up getting tickets to her own town, so we are just going to visit her on the way to Texas. Being Canadian it was quite difficult to navigate through the USA. We only had a day and a half to get to Arizona, and to be honest we flew down that highway faster than light.   
Arriving in Arizona we really only had a day to visit before we were off to Texas, the concert was 4 days away, and we were over ecstatic. We drove to Tina’s house, only to be leaving ten minutes later to go for lunch with her and her twin sister Jessica. We all laughed, smiled and had an all-around good time just being crazy. After about 6 hours of talking we hit the road again, wanting to be early considering the boys had a day off in Austin before the concert. I was nearly asleep, when the music went quiet; sitting up Tayler looked very tired.   
“This is a lot of driving.” Tayler said randomly.  
“Yes it is captain obvious.” I laughed.  
“Do you know when we are supposed to be in Texas?” she asked.  
“I’ll check my phone.” I said, pulling out my iPhone.   
“2 hours, and then we have to get to Austin, and then we are in our hotel.” I said, “So about 5 more hours. Would you like me to drive?”  
“You can’t drive without a parent yet, you only have your L silly.” Tayler laughed.   
“Well I am just trying to be helpful.” I sassed.   
“Whatever crazy,” Tayler laughed, before turning the music back up.   
I don’t even know why I was so nervous. But all that kept running through my mind were what ifs, like what if I meet them? What if Liam that I was pretty? What if they all thought it? My mind was full of crazy nonsense, as we finally pulled up to the hotel at midnight.   
Climbing out of the car with stiff legs, and sore backs, we grabbed out things, checked in and headed up to the 16th floor room. We place our things on a bed each before both of us passed out. By the time we woke up it had been 16 hours and was nearly a new day, it was nearly the day were the boys had a day off. It was July 10th and the concert was on the twelfth.   
“Dude we spelt pretty much a whole day, and I am still tried.” I said.   
“Me too, I’m thinking some dinner is in order before going to back to bed.” Tayler smiled.  
“Dude the boys have a day off tomorrow, guess who is going to be roaming the town.”  
“Us,” she exclaimed!  
“Well let’s go get a bite.” I said as the evening was turning to night.   
The next morning I woke up bright eyed and bushy tailed. Hoping into the shower, I planned out where they could be. The first thing I thought was Starbucks. That is where they would be eventually; maybe I could check twitter to find them. Or maybe even just run into them randomly. I jump out of the shower, letting my long brown hair dry wavy, before I slip on a pair of jean shorts, a blue stripped shirt and red toms. I quickly put on a thin layer of make up before I am done.   
“I’m going to go grab some muffins from downstairs, before we head out for the day,” I yelled walking out the door.  
I wasn’t paying much attention, as I was walking and the next thing I knew I was on the ground.   
“Ow.” I mumbled, as I was startled by the fall.  
“Oh my, erm, are you alright?” a non-Texas voice rang out.  
“Oh yeah, I am okay, just was I bit startled.” I said, as I grabbed onto this guy’s hand. Finally looking up it was Harry Styles.   
Chapter 2- Look who I found   
“Please don’t scream.” He whispered, as my face went to the biggest shocked expression ever.   
I just bumped into Harry Styles; I regained my control and said, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you.” I started walking off, before I felt him grab onto my arm.   
“Oh it’s alright, where are you off to?” he asked curiously.  
“Just going down to get some muffins for my friend and I.” I said nervous.  
“I’ll join you; I was just heading down there to get food for the boys.” Harry smiled, “I never caught your name.”  
“That’s because I never said it.” I said cheekily, before adding, “Chelsea.”  
“That is a lovely name; I’m guessing you know who I am though, by that expression earlier.” He said.  
“Yes I know you are Harry, sorry about that as well, just a little star struck.” I said smiling.   
“I am just guessing here, you aren’t from Texas.” Harry said.  
“And I am just guessing here, neither are you.” I said giggling.  
“Look at the funny girl over here.” He said laughing.  
“I know, I am hilarious,” I laughed.   
“But where are you from really?” he asked.  
“Vancouver, Canada.” I said, with smile. “Since you guys don’t have a concert there or anywhere near there I had to come all the way down here.”  
“Well my apologies Chelsea.” He said, semi-sarcastically.  
“Not accepted Harry.” I said, grabbing two chocolate chip muffins.  
“Want to hang out later Chelsea?” Harry asked.  
“I’d love to, but only if I can bring my friend.” I said, trying so hard to keep my cool.  
“Well what is this friend’s name? What does she look like?” Harry asked.   
“Don’t you think that is a bit shallow? What does she look like?” I asked.  
“I meant to see which of the lads to bring along.” Harry explained.   
“Well she is a lot prettier than me,” I mumbled before saying, “she is blonde, pretty much perfect, and has blue eyes.”   
“But you’re beautiful.” Harry whispered in my ear. I couldn’t help but smile.   
“Thanks Harry,” I said shyly.   
“Well I’ve got some work to do, text me later. Maybe Niall can come along later.” Harry laughed handing me his number and walking to his room. Still stunned I stood in front of the hotel door for way too long. Now why would Harry Styles want to talk to someone like me? I am so confused.   
After a solid 10 minutes off confusion, I finally walked back into the room. Tayler was casually sitting on the bed. I remember that I should text Harry now. I threw Tayler’s muffin at her, grabbing my phone in the process. I sent a text to Harry saying, ‘Yo styles, what’s going on?’  
“What’s with the huge smile on your face?” My best friend asked.  
“Nothing, but we may be doing something later.” I smiled overwhelmed.  
“Mhm you crazy bro.” she laughed.   
I smiled, throwing myself onto my bed, as my phone buzzed. ‘Hey girl hey, I’m apparently not doing any work today. Want to meet up in 10?’ Harry text me. Squealing, I replied, ‘sure, I’ll meet you outside my room. Don’t forget Niall.’   
“DUDE,” I yelled, “Hurry up get ready you have 10 minutes.”  
“Lunatic what is going on?” Tayler asked confused.   
“Get ready please; now, hurry, just, do it.” I rambled on.   
“I am ready to go, why can’t we leave now?”  
“We can leave…” I started as I heard I soft knock on the door. “We can leave now.”   
I leaped from the bed to the door, quickly fixing my hair. I opened it with a huge smile on my face. Tayler hadn’t even moved yet.  
“Harry!” I exclaimed; he smiled his award winning smile.  
“Chelsea did you just say Harry?” I hear Tayler call out from the bed.  
“Come on in boys,” I smiled, leading the boys in.   
“Chelsea, who are you talking to now? Some pretend friends of yours or something,” Tayler said, finally getting up out of the bed, stopping dead in her tracks, with a huge smile on her face. “Why are they in the room? What is going on? What?”  
“Tayler calm down, I met Harry this morning and now we are all going to hangout.” I smiled, finally turning my attention to the boys. “So Harry and Niall this is Tayler.”  
“And that is Chelsea.” Harry added to Niall.  
“Hello.” Niall said with his this Irish accent ringing out.   
“Well what would you girls like to do today?” Harry asked.   
“Well I am not too sure; you didn’t give us much time to do think about what to do.” I explained, while Tay sat on the bed in shock.   
“Well our room is a little more extravagant, we could go hangout up there, play video games, hang out with the other lads.” Harry smiled, I noticed Niall staring at Tay.   
“Woot sounds like a party.” I exclaimed, “Tay stop freaking out and let’s go.”   
Tay pulled me off to the side, as the boys stepped outside the room. “Chelsea, are you sure? How are you so calm? All 5 boys in one room.”  
“We will be fine, plus they are just normal human beings so we need to treat them normally. Just relax bro.” I sighed.   
“Fine, I don’t know about this.” Tay said, grabbing her phone.   
“Niall was staring at you.” I added, as I slipped on my purple vans.   
“Okay, I guess it won’t be so bad.” Tayler said, smiling at Niall in the hall. I walk out first, deciding to walk with Harry.  
“So what shall we be up too Harry?” I asked curious.  
“Well maybe say hello to the other boys, maybe go for a game of fifa, we could get to know each other, go for coffee.” Harry suggested.  
“Sounds like a good plan to me.” I smiled, as we reached the top floor and went into the penthouse room. It was more like a game room.  
Some of the boys were there, Liam with his girlfriend Danielle, and Zayn. Tay and I stood out; we both awkwardly took our shoes off before crashing onto the couch. Taking in the room, I wish I could afford something like this. Everyone kind of looked at us. Niall went and sat beside Tay, and they both were laughing in no time.  
“Chelsea, what are you doing?” Harry asked, as I was swaying back and forth on the couch.   
“A little overwhelmed at the moment.” I admitted.   
“So I shouldn’t flip my hair?” he teased.   
“No, you shouldn’t,” I laughed, immediately he flipped his hair, “Crazy boy.”  
“Want to play…” Harry started just as Liam walked over.  
“Hello, I’m Liam.”  
“I know, I’m Chelsea.” I smiled, his big brown puppy eyes crinkled while he smiled.  
“I’m Danielle.”  
“Well hello, and must I say that you too are a very cute couple, and Danielle you are beautiful.” I admitted, trying not to freak out.  
“Thank you,” they both smiled. Liam adding, “What are you guys up too?”  
“Well I was about to ask to play Fifa,” Harry said, I nodded.   
“Just be warned, I haven’t played in a long time.”  
“I’ll go easy on you,” he winked, with his thick Cheshire accent.   
Ten minutes into the game, I was dominating. Liam was laughing at how bad Harry was losing, but he couldn’t do much better. Remembering all the swift tricks and easy technique, which cause Harry to take back the ‘go easy’ remark, I laughed. By the time the game was over I was 10 ahead, and Harry was dumb founded.   
“How did you do that?” Harry asked astonished.   
“A good magician never tells her secrets.” I winked.   
“You tricked me,” he said.  
“I did not, I just was better than you thought. Bet you’ve never been beaten by a girl!” I couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Ha, I call rematch.” He whined.   
“Nope, cause I’d just beat you again. I have an extensive knowledge of the soccer game.” I said.  
“Soccer? It’s football silly.” Harry laughed.   
“Well whatever, I could still beat you at football.” I stated.   
“I doubt it. How about we go play a real game of ‘Soccer’ and then grab some Starbucks.” He suggested.   
“You’re on.” I said. “See you later Tay, I’m going to go beat an Englishman at his own game.”  
“Have fun bro; I’ll be here chilling with Niall and Zayn.” She smiled, and to think she didn’t want to come up here.   
Chapter 3- A Day on the Town  
“You have a ball right Styles?” I asked, as we made our way downstairs. “And where are we going to play?”  
“Well there is a park somewhere around here; we could get Paul, our bodyguard, to come with us. And of course I have a ball, it is in the car.” He said, as we found Paul.  
Within no time we in the car to the park, driving to one farther way, for less chance of fans finding us, I was okay with that. We hoped out the car, he grabbed the ball, as I began to warm up.   
“Do we have rules?” I asked, as I was stretching.   
“First to 5 wins, to goals, just whatever it takes.” He said, before adding, “No crotch shots.”  
“Alright,” I smirked, with my game face.   
Paul threw the ball in between us, I quickly got it. Making my way around Harry, I ran down the field, shooting right in his goal.   
“GOAL!” I screamed, “What was the 5 seconds?”   
“That was luck.” He frowned.   
“You’re just bitter.” I laughed.  
“Oh really? You’ll see how good I am.” Harry snickered.   
Again the ball was thrown up the air; I jumped and headed it towards, Harry’s goal. Before running for it, Harry ran past me, going for the ball. He snatched it, making it part way down the field before I stole it back, and kicking right into his goal from midfield.   
“What was that?” I asked, “The sound of the crowd cheering for me.”  
“You played football before, haven’t you?”  
“Yep, I played it for 7 years.” I smirked.   
“You sneaky devil you.” He said, playfully nudging me. “I’ll get it this time.”  
Again the ball was air born; I jumped heading it in the direction of Harry’s goal. I made my way closer to mine, maybe giving him a little lead. He was nearly there when I was standing in goalie position. He shoots the ball lower middle left side. I jumped snatching the ball in the air, before dropping it in front of my feet and running down the field. Scoring yet another goal, I smiled.   
The ball is placed right between us, we both race for it. Feet fighting in the middle, before Harry breaks it free. He races towards my goal, I burst past him. Kicking the ball left of his feet, before taking off with it, another goal.   
“I only need one more goal.” I smiled, making my way back to center field.   
“I know, and I need five.” He said defeated.   
“Awe are you sad?” I smirked, patting his shoulder, as the ball flew over my head.  
“Nope, I’m a trickster.” He laughed, scoring a goal.   
“You really shouldn’t have done that.” I laughed, as the ball was up again. I headed it and with a second it was in Harry’s goal. I was panting on the far end of the field when I was tackled.   
“I guess you won.” Harry said, as he helped me up.  
“So what was the tackle for?” I said, trying to brush the grass stains off my knees.  
“I thought you could use it.” He smirked.  
“Oh really now?” I said, raising an eyebrow while he started to walk away. I jumped on his back, trying to tackle him to the ground, and succeeding.   
“Hey, that wasn’t nice.” He exclaimed.   
“Karma hurts,” I smiled.   
“How about that coffee now?” he asked.  
“Sure,” I said. “I guess I will have to buy you one because you lost.”  
“Not likely, I’ll buy you one; I just want to be a gentleman.” He smiled, as we climbed into the car.   
“Ha, you can’t buy my coffee. I would feel bad afterwards.” I admitted.   
“Well I am going to buy it anyways.” He contradicted, as I sighed in defeat, just as we pulled up to a Starbucks.   
“What would you like?” the barista asked.  
“A Grande Vanilla bean Frappuccino with chocolate chips, caramel shot, and caramel drizzle.” I smiled.   
“Wow,” Harry said, before ordering his drink. We walked around to the place to get drinks when I noticed Louis and Eleanor, just as Harry did as well. Our drinks arrived, and we went to sit with them.  
“Oh hey Louis,” Harry said, with a smile on his face.   
“Harry! What are you up to? Who is this?” Louis asked.  
“I am Chelsea, how are you Louis?” I exclaimed.  
“I am good, what are you guys up too?” he asked again.  
“We’ve just been playing some football.”  
“Where Harry got completely dominated.” I added.   
“Oh shush, I didn’t lose that bad.” He said.   
“Really? That not what I thought, when I let you score a goal, so you would lose 5 to 0.” I smirked.   
“You went easy on me?”   
“duh.” I said, Louis was laughing as well as Eleanor.   
“Oh I never introduced myself, I am Eleanor.”  
“I know, and I must add you are very pretty” I admitted.  
“So are you!” she smiled.   
“So Harry was beat at football yet again?” Louis smirked.  
“Yep, in the video game and on the field,” I added.   
“Doesn’t surprise me. So Chelsea where are you from? Where did you find Harry?” Louis asked.   
“Well I went to get a muffin this morning, and ran into him, we talked all morning, and now this is where we are. Oh and I am from Canada, me and my friend Tayler, who is hanging out with Niall and Zayn, are on a road trip from Vancouver to see you guys here and in New York.” I explained.  
“You are going to be in New York to?” Harry asked, sounding excited.   
“Not at the concert, but we are planning on going to the signing.” I said.   
“I could get you tickets, or we could just hangout again?” Harry asked with a smirk on his face.   
“Sure, Harry.” I sighed.   
“Now that Harry is done interrupting me, you’re from Canada that is wicked.” Louis smiled, “do you like maple syrup?”  
“Stereotype, it is very sweet. I do love Tim Horton’s though, a lot better than this Starbucks crap. And by the way, you boys don’t come to Canada enough.” I stated.   
“Starbucks crap?” Louis said shocked.   
“Timmy’s is better, maybe because I am Canadian!” I laughed.   
“I guess we will have to go there one day.” Louis laughed, Harry agreed.   
“I really want some timbits now, why did we have to talk about Timmy’s?” I asked.   
“You started it,” Harry teased, before adding, “What would you like to do the rest of the afternoon?”  
“Well El and I, are going to go shopping now. See you guys later.” Louis smiled, giving me a slight hug before leaving.   
“Louis is your favourite member of the band isn’t he?” Harry asked.  
“No, I don’t have a favourite. You are all my favourites.” I said cheekily.   
“Whatever you say Chelsea,” Harry laughed.   
“So what are we going to do this afternoon?” I asked.   
“Hmm, what is there to do? There are movies and video games, or shopping or something along those lines.” Harry suggested.   
“Movies,” I exclaimed.   
“Well what one?”   
“I think that Ted movie is out right now. We should go watch it.” I suggested.   
“That is an excellent plan.” Harry smiled, before we started leaving just as a bunch of fans noticed him.  
“HARRY!” I heard the one girl screech.   
“Hello,” He smiled, grabbing my handing to pull through the crowd. We both climbed into the car before we were off to the movies.   
“That is what you deal with all the time Styles, that isn’t fun.” I admitted.  
“Well I am a pretty sexy guy.” He smiled cheekily.   
“Oh really?” I joked.  
“Ouch that hurt.” He said, pretending to be in pain.   
“Oh boo who.” I laughed, playfully hitting him.   
“You know I can leave you behind!” he teased.  
“But you wouldn’t do that curly.” I said.   
“You know my name is Harry, not styles or curly.” He laughed.   
“Yes but Styles sounds sexier.” I growled.  
“Oh look at you go.” He laughed, as we pulled up to the theatre.   
“Woo, it’s party time!” I exclaimed, hoping out.   
“I was just going to tell you that I will be paying,” he laughed before racing inside to buy to tickets.  
“Styles!” I yelled, chasing after him. By the time I found him, he was already holding the tickets in his hand.   
“Look who won the paying game again.” Harry laughed.  
“I really don’t like you.” I scowled at him.   
“Yes you do, or else you wouldn’t be here.” He said, pulling me into a hug. It was weird to think I was becoming friends with Harry Styles, likelihood of this lasting was zero to none, but it was going to be fun while it lasted.   
“I’ll buy popcorn and drinks.” I pleaded.  
“Fine,” he agreed before we walked to there, buying large popcorn, 2 large drinks and a bag of m&m’s.  
“Ready for this movie?” I asked, just as we walked by a group of girls who gave a double take.  
“Yes, I heard this movie is hilarious.” He smiled, as the girls tried to chase after him, but we disappeared into the theatre within no time.   
“I bet it will be.” I said, sitting in the nice theatre seats.   
“If you are scared at any point in time feel free to cuddle up close,” Harry exclaimed, with the cheekiest look on his face.   
“Yes, I am going to become terrified during a comedy.” I laughed, rolling my eyes, “don’t get your hopes up Curly.”  
“I will,” he laughed, before being shushed.   
It was weird. I, a normal teenage girl from Canada no less, out with Harry Styles. I wouldn’t call it a date, which is just weird. I am too un-normal to be on a date with Harry. Talking Louis was a dream to; he is just such a nice guy. I wonder how Tay is doing with Niall and Zayn. I bet her and Niall are just hitting it off. I mean, Niall is a fun loving total cutie pie, just like Tay. I looked over at Harry who was watching my from a side glance. I wonder what he is thinking, probably this is the worst day ever, why am I even here.   
I shouldn’t think so badly of myself but I do. I am only 5’6” with long brown hair. To say the least, I am not tiny, if anything I am fat. I am not very pretty either. I have blue eyes, that I find dull, a nose that is too big and my face just seems uneven. Yet no one ever agrees with me, I’ve got myself a little belly and everything. I really don’t like my image; I try and change it every day, working out every chance I get. I will perfect my image until I am actually pretty. Not to mention I am not really worth much. Like my personality may be ion the right place, but I am the most negative person. I hate everything about myself, thanks to society with their views on women.   
It finally comes to me, Harry wouldn’t have asked to hangout unless I was interesting enough this morning. I guess I put off a better image than I thought. Who really know what goes on inside a boy’s brain? All I know is out of all American girls; I’ve spent the whole day with the famous Harry Styles.   
“Enjoying the movie?” He whispered, snapping me out my thoughts.   
“I wasn’t really watching,” I admitted.   
“Chelsea, why?” he asked, he breath on my neck.   
“Because I was thinking, it’s only been like half the movie, and I was half watching.” I explained my voice no louder than a whisper.  
“Well, come cuddle with Harry and I think you will stop thinking.” He suggested again.   
“I guess I will have to,” I sighed, leaning my head on Harry’s shoulder, as he wrapped one strong arm around me. I smiled to myself.   
We watched the rest of the movie, laughing and having an all-around good time. It ended up being just as crazy as I thought. Realising by the end that Harry was flirting with me how did that slip over my head? I don’t talk to boys much, I am too awkward usually.   
“That movie was hilarious.” Harry said, finally standing up wrapping an arm around my waist.   
“It was quite funny.” I said, blushing slipping away from his arm. We waited until nearly everyone was gone.   
“Come on Chelsea.” He said, starting to leave.   
“Oh right we have to leave, but it’s going to be cold.” I whined.  
“It is July in Texas; I don’t think it gets cold.” He smirked.   
“Oh right.” I laughed my face still beat red. He reached out to grab my hand, but I pulled it away. He gave me a weird look.   
“I just wanted to make sure you didn’t fall.” He smiled.   
“Okay Harry, I can tell when someone is flirting.” I said, walking down the stairs and tripping. Harry caught me.   
“Alright, but see you actually fell.” He smiled, helping me back up and latching his hand with mine.   
“That’s because you jinxed me.” I exclaimed, as we were lead out the back door by Paul.  
“Sometimes it is hard to spend a date with a pretty girl.” Harry muttered under his breathe.   
“Wait, this was a date? Or are you going on one later with a pretty girl?” I said, semi-shocked.   
“You are the pretty girl.” He smiled.   
“Ha,” I stated, a little too loud.   
“You don’t think your pretty, because that is a dull word. You are more, like, beautiful.” Harry said, leading me to the car, finger laced together, I pulled my hand away.   
“Whatever Harry,” I whispered, he sighed.   
“So that is why you don’t want this to be a date.” He sighed again, seeming upset, as we climbed into the car.   
“Harry I am sorry, I just don’t know what to do. I mean this was a lovely day, and all. You are an amazing person but we just met and we should become friends before anything.” I said, before muttering “plus I am not near good enough for you.”  
“I heard that, and you are too. You are one of the honest least crazy but still insane person I have ever met, but you are right let’s become friends and see where that goes.” Harry smiled.  
“Okay good.” I said, “We can even as friend hold hands, because you seem so keen on doing that.”  
“I get rejected and still score. Go me.” he said, I laughed, re-lacing my fingers in his. To be honest it felt right, and I was so mad at myself for saying only friends. I mean I am with Harry freaking Styles.   
“Well what are we going to do the rest of the day?” I asked, checking the time, it was 4.  
“What would you like to do?” he asked. I looked out the window, just as something caught my eye.  
“Turn around; we are going to that history museum. I know nothing about Americans.” I said, as Harry pulled a U-turn and we hoped out.  
“I will only go if we go for dinner after,” he argued.  
“Fine,” I said, bounding in the doors.   
Chapter 4- The Moment when you start to fall  
For the next hour and a half I bounced around from room to room, asking the tour guide way to many questions, as Harry trailed behind me. Taking random pictures on his phone, he laughed every time I got excited. By the time, we were done it was nearly six, and I had about 5 twitter notifications on my phone from Harry. I checked them all. ‘At a museum, learning about Texas some cool stuff,’ and he tweeted, ‘there is a statue that looks like a cat.’ I laughed going through the rest before seeing one with a picture. I open it to see, me studied a large pioneer picture, with a caption ‘don’t think too hard.’ I look over at Harry glaring.   
“Why would you tweet a picture of me?” I asked calmly, as we climbed into the car.   
“Cause you studied that picture for way to long, and you were super cute. You can’t see your face babe.” he charmed, with his Cheshire accent.  
“Don’t babe me, that is weird we aren’t a couple.” I laughed.   
“Oh right American,” he giggled.   
“Canadian and please try not to get confused.” I teased.   
“Alright, I wish there was a Nando’s here. I would have loved to take you to a place you are deprived of.” He explained.   
“Well, styles if you didn’t know. Canada has a lot of Nando’s, I’ve never been but that isn’t the point. I have been around them.” I sighed.  
“Well where would you like to eat?” he asked.   
“Surprise me,” I laughed.   
We drove around for a while before something caught Harry’s eye and we stopped at a little country café. I smiled taking in the beauty of the little place, with an old country look, even had salon style doors. Overwhelmed, I grabbed Harry’s hand before racing into the little café. The inside was huge, I full blown restaurant with an old fashioned style, and a rustic look. My face was in a huge grin.   
“How did you find this?” I asked astonished.   
“Well I saw it out of the corner of my eye, and I thought of you. It just seemed to be what you liked, I guess I was right.” He smiled.  
“Amazing, well we should get to know each other more. Like I don’t know anything about you, I just have learned your humour and personality.” Harry said, just as the waiter arrived and we order our food.   
“So you want to know about me, well here it goes,” I sighed, “I am Chelsea, I am Canadian, and nearly seventeen, my birthday is in like 5 months. Annoying as a late birthday is, I enjoy being one of the last ones to have one. I have 2 dogs, one old and one young. I have a job but I want to quit. I start grade 12 in September and graduate in June. What else should I say?”  
“So you are a year younger than me! I didn’t know that, I would have never guessed. Dogs are fun, jobs are fun as well. I really don’t know what else to know about, anything about me, you would like to know?” he asked.   
“I would really like to know, if fame Harry is real Harry? Like the sweet, gentle, caring, sweet Harry? Not the womanizer Harry.” I said.   
“I am not a womanizer, and yes I am the sweet Harry.” He smiled proudly.   
“I thought so, but you know I am content with hearing it come out of your mouth as well.” I explained.   
“So what else should I know about you?” he asked.   
“I am very unpredictable,” I said, as I threw my napkin at him.   
“I can tell that.” He laughed, throwing it back.   
“No food fights,” I state sternly.  
“No promises,” he said with a cheeky smile. I laughed at him.   
“You are crazy,” I stated.   
“Why are you talking about yourself?” he exclaimed.   
“Crazy,” I repeated.   
“Oh look food,” he giggled.   
We sat with smiles on our faces as our food was placed in front of us. I had a burger with fries and so did Harry. Being the cheeky devil he is, Harry threw a fry at me. Being me, I threw on dipped in ketchup back. The grin on my face to huge, we both continued to throw things from our meals at each other. When I finally splatted some whip cream from my milkshake on his face.  
“Hey!” he yelled.  
“I think you look better that way,” I said between the laughs.   
“Really?” he asked raising an eyebrow before taking some of his milkshake and throwing at my face. “I guess you look better too.”   
“Oh it’s must be the new look,” I exclaimed, when I noticed we had been receiving many glare from around the restaurant, from being too loud.  
“It must be,” Harry gushed.   
“Well I am done,” I said trying to wipe the whip cream of my face, and the ketchup off my shirt, I look up to see Harry doing the same thing.   
“I am too; let’s head back to the hotel.” He smiled, paying and grabbing my hand. We got back in the car, both covered in food.   
“Do you know how to get back?” I asked curiously.  
“Um, hmm,” he stopped to think for a minute, “No I do not know.”   
“That is lovely!” I exclaimed, laughing way too hard to function.   
“Why is this so funny?” he asked, with his laughter growing.   
“I have no Idea, I just can’t stop laughing.” I laughed.   
“Oh man, this hurts” Harry expressed.   
“I know,” I giggled, finally put my seat belt on; we were off on another adventure.   
“We need to find out how to get back,” Harry said, with laughter trying to escape his lips.   
“IDEA!” I yelled, “Let’s drive back to everywhere we have been today to find how to get home.”   
“Great idea!”   
We drove by the museum, then the movie theatre, then the Starbucks, and then we got lost. I laughed as Harry drive around trying to find the park, as we had passed it twice. He finally noticed it on the third time around and found the way back to the hotel; he drove in the underground parking, after driving through a group of fans.   
“Well that was an adventurous day, especially when you got lost by the park and I could see it the whole time.” I exclaimed.   
“You knew the park was there and all you did was laugh.” He whined.   
“Yep, why did you think I was laughing?” I asked.   
“I thought you were being crazy.” He smiled, before saying, “So now either you can come to hang out with the lads, or you can go back and sit all by yourself.”   
“Hmm, now that is a hard choice, I’m not too sure, I think I’d rather be alone,” I teased.  
“Okay bye,” he said, with a wink.  
“Before we got up to the boys, can I get changed? I’d rather not be covered in food.” I explained.  
“Sure,” Harry smiled.  
I walked to my room, grabbing a pair of plaid pajama pants, with a white tank-top. Slipping into the bathroom, I threw on the clothes, before rinsing the last of the whip cream out of my hair. I walk to throw my things away, and find Harry on my laptop with my tumblr open.  
“What are you doing?” I yelled, ripping it out of his hands.   
“Just tumblring, I posted a few photos of me for you.” He laughed.   
“Oh no, why just no.” I exclaimed frazzled. I opened my recent post to see Harry took pictures of him and made a photoset, and then continued to tag it. I sighed.  
“You like them?” he asked.  
“Yes, but I was only gone for like ten minutes, how could you manage to do all of that?” I asked.   
“Well it was easy, I also went through you old post, look at how much you love us.” He teased.  
“I don’t like you,” I muttered, before turning off my laptop and placing it on the bed.  
“I also found you on twitter, it wasn’t really that hard.” He cheered.   
“Of course you did,” I sighed. “Well let’s go see the other boys.”  
“Woo, I will tell them about your tumblr.” He said, running out the door.  
“No you will not,” I yelled after him, pausing to grab my bag and lock the door.  
I chased him to his floor, where I managed to tackle him to the ground.   
“You aren’t allowed to move until you promise to keep your mouth shut.” I said, sitting on his tummy. He pulled me down so our faces were inches apart.   
“Well I quite like this, so why would I want to move?” Had barely escaped his lips when I heard a wolf-whistle from down the hall.   
“Look at you too.” Louis exclaimed.   
“Say a word, and you are dead to me Styles,” I whispered, before bounding up. “He stole my phone, it is his own fault.”  
“I didn’t, you just decided to tackle me.” He whined.   
“Liar,” I giggled, trying to glare at his green eyes.   
“Whatever you guys say,” Louis acknowledged.   
“I hate you Styles.” I joked.   
“Ouch, that cut deep.” He laughed. I just continued to glare at him, before we walked into the room.   
“Looks like you guys had fun,” Tay exclaimed from the couch, everyone stared at Harry still covered in food, and from tackling him I was recovered in food.  
“Just a little food fight,” Harry said.  
“You said you were going to play football, where have you been all day?” Zayn asked, with his thick Bradford accent.  
“We went for a game of football…” Harry started.  
“Where Mr. Styles got his ass whopped.” I added with a huge grin on my face.  
“Yes, then we went for some Starbucks, then to the movie, then to a museum and finally we went out for dinner.” Harry explained.   
“Sounds like a lovely afternoon,” Niall said, sending a wink at Harry. I had also just realised that our fingers were laced together. I quickly removed my hand, as I went to sit on the couch.   
“How was your guy’s day?” I asked.   
“Well it was plain lovely, we went for a walk and had some food, and played some video games. Nothing to exciting happened,” Tay exclaimed. I could tell by the smile on her face that she was overwhelmed. I mean I was too; being with your idols is extravagant.  
We all sat around, laughing and having a good time as we order an extreme amount of deserts from room service. They brought up the two trays, one was sundae bar, and the other was full of cookies, chips and candies. Smiling I head to the ice cream bar when I heard the indescribable sound of whip cream behind me, and then it being placed on my head. I turned around to see a smirking Harry; I grabbed a scope of ice cream and placed it in his curly hair. Everyone else was already sitting back down.   
“Oh, it is on Styles,” I challenged, grabbing a handful of sprinkle to add to the ice cream.   
“You didn’t,” he said, spraying the more whip cream on my face.   
I snatched it from his hands, spraying it all over his face, and clothes. I could hear the other laughing from a far, but all I could focus on was Harry. Grabbing the bowl of gummy worms, I started throwing them at Harry, they stuck in his hair. The next thing I knew, I felt what seemed like syrup dripping down my face, chocolate syrup. Being quick I reached for the strawberry and squirted it in his general direction. I felt piles of sprinkles being poured on my head. I tried to reach back for the cart, my vision clouded; there was nothing but ice cream left. Working as fast as I could I grab some mushing it onto Harry head again. I saw him with the last of the whip cream, and chocolate syrup, I ran. Not knowing my way around I ran from him, until I found the door. I ran down the hall, before I was tackled to the ground.   
“Okay, I give, I give.” I pleaded, as he stood above me with the chocolate syrup.   
“Hmm, okay.” He said dropping them down, I grabbed them and poured them all over Harry, before he could manage to grab my hands. “Cheater,”  
“No, I’m a trickster,” I winked. Harry’s face was oddly close to mine, that when I decided it would be a fine time to escape from his grasp and run.   
“You know I will catch you,” Harry yelled, as I heard his footstep close behind me. I quickly ran in the door of the room, closing it.   
“Now you won’t” I yelled scaring everyone in the room.   
I felt the door knob turn, as I forced all of my weight against the door. My feet behind to slide as the door was slowly opening, thinking quick, I ran for behind the ice cream cart, as Harry barged in the door. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, as he picked me up.   
“I caught you,” he whispered in my ear.   
“Dammit,” I giggled.   
“So now that I have caught you, what do I win?” He asked cheekily, his face close to mine again. I knew exactly what he wanted to do, but likelihood of me letting him was zero to none.   
“You win… A NEW TV!” I exclaimed. Everyone eyes on what we were doing.   
“That isn’t what I wanted to win,” he smiled, moving inches closer to my face.   
“Harry, we talk about this…” I whispered, obviously scared. He seemed a little discouraged.   
“We should dance,” he exclaimed, knowing that the boys were watching.   
“Yes we should,” I said.   
“Maybe you guys should change?” Niall suggested.   
“Actually, who wants a hug?” Harry smirked, pulling Niall up from the couch. I wrapped my arms around Louis who was beside me.   
“NO!” I heard Zayn yell, as Harry wrapped his arms around him. I gave El a hug, then Danielle, finally Liam. As Harry and I had hugged them all, we sat together on the couch.   
“Why would you do this?” Niall exclaimed.  
“Cause we thought we could share our food,” Harry winked.   
We all sat around as a movie was thrown in, none of us paying attention because we were all laughing and having a good time. Never in my life would I have thought I would be hanging out with One Direction. These things don’t happen to people like me. On top of all of that, knowing that Harry Styles was interested in me was even worse. It was nearly 1 am when any of us realised the time.   
“Crap it is late,” Zayn said, “We should be off to bed, we have a show tomorrow.”  
“Yes we should, it was lovely to meet you girls,” Liam said as he and Danielle headed to bed. Zayn followed behind them to his room.   
“We are off as well, don’t stay too late now.” Louis teased, as Him and Eleanor went off to bed.   
“We should probably go, I am guessing,” Tay asked.   
“Yea, I will walk you down,” Niall said. I tried to go with them but Harry pulled me down.   
“Curly, I should get going, you need to be rested before you go to bed.” I explained trying to get up, once again being pulled back down.   
“Let them go, we can always go later.” He said, as I sighed.   
“Well why can’t we go now?” I asked.   
“well Niall and Tay obviously like each other so why not give them some time alone.” He said, as I clicked the piece together.  
“You wanted to be alone with me?” I questioned.  
“Yes,” He smiled.   
“Why?”  
“So I could do this,” Harry smiled, before I felt his lips against mine. I wanted to pull away, but then again I didn’t, so I kissed him back for a second, before pulling away.   
“Harry…” I started.   
“Chelsea, I am sorry, if you don’t like me, but I really wanted to do that.” He explained.   
“I do too like you Harry, but we have only known each other a day, I’d like to talk and become friends before this goes anywhere, cause whenever I just date some abruptly it never ends well. Friends first,” I smiled.   
“Alright, how long do we have to be friends?” He asked.   
“I think you will just know when the time is right,” I smiled, before getting up to put my shoes on.   
“Is now the right time?” he joked, I just smiled.   
“Well I should be getting to bed.” I said, starting to leave. Harry pulled on a pair of shoes, before walking me down to my room. We passed Niall along the way, he looked over the moon. Finally making it to the room, I really didn’t want to leave.   
“I guess I will see you tomorrow.” I smiled, starting to open the door.   
“Wait, where are your seats tomorrow?” he asked.   
“I think the fifth row on the floor.” I said.   
“If you wait around, I will tell Paul to bring you guys backstage.” He suggested.   
“Sure, just text me everything Harry.” I smiled.  
“Goodnight babe,” he said, pulling me into a hug.  
“Goodnight Curly,” I smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek, before walking into the room.   
I looked at Tayler, overwhelmed on her bed. I smiled, laying down on mine, letting all the feels from the day rush to me at once.   
“Such a freaking good day,” I exclaimed, before I changed to my clothes.  
“You are telling me,” Tay exclaimed. We talked for a bit before we both fell asleep with the lights on and the lovely thoughts of the night continuing into dreams.   
Chapter 5- The hurt comes next  
I woke up the next morning around ten to the sound of knocking on the door. I dragged myself out of bed, to find a breakfast from room service.  
“We didn’t order this,” I said shocked.   
“This is from someone called ‘Curly’ for you girls.” The guy explained before leaving.   
I sat there pondering my thought as I nibbled on the plate of pancakes. I still hadn’t wrapped my head around why Harry would even bother with a girl like me. What is so special about me? Like I am nothing exciting, Hell I am not even prettier. Yet Harry still thought the contrary. But how does that happen. How does one person think so highly of me, it has never happened before. I am never treated that well.   
Harry kissed me last night, sent breakfast this morning, wants to hangout after the concert tonight, I am just really unsure of what to do. I had gotten all the boys numbers last night; maybe I could text one of them. I was just way to curious as to why Harry would even think of liking someone like me. I decided to send a text off to Louis. ‘Hey Lou, you are Harry’s best friend. Either I am completely wrong or does Harry have an interest in me?’ sighing, I finished eating and hopped into the shower.  
Washing out the remainder of food in my hair, as I heard my iPhone beep on the counter, I quickly fished showering before jumping out. I checked my phone, ‘Well hello to you as well Chelsea. If you really think Harry didn’t like you, there would be something wrong, I mean it was quite obvious yesterday. I even heard he kissed you. Why are you asking?’ I threw on some shorts and a tank-top before letting my hair dry. I replied to Louis, ‘I am going to be honest, but why would be interested in someone like me? Like if anything I am below average.’   
I jumped onto the bed, before grabbing my laptop and making my way to twitter. I had only just realised I had a bunch of twitter mentions. Going out with Harry Styles would do that to you, I scrolled through the questions before I saw about 50 that just stuck out. ‘Fat whore,’ or ‘you are ugly, like Harry would like you,’ or even ‘This is a publicity stunt, Harry Styles would never like anyone like you,’ I stared at the screen as a few tears fell, some were even worse. They were said over and over again, the words sinking into my skin. There were death threats, just so much hate. Covering my mouth, I tried to stop the sobs that were escaping my lips. I had barely heard my phone beep with a reply from Louis, ‘Chelsea… you are beautiful, Harry likes you because you are down to earth, funny, sarcastic, and just you. He said that you weren’t pretending around him yesterday, you were just you. I asked him, if you didn’t notice.’   
I wanted to reply but I couldn’t stop reading the hate, I couldn’t even figure out a witty response to it. I just sat there and cried. Tayler walked out of the bathroom, without a word, she stared at the screen and sighed, pulling me into a hug. In her embrace, I replied to Lou, ‘That’s sweet; he is a really sweet guy.’ I stared back at the screen, reading the hurtful words over and over again, confirming the thoughts in my mind. I knew I was all those things and so does everyone else.   
Finally regaining myself, I muttered to Tayler, “I told you I was fat and ugly.”  
“Chelsea you are not fat or ugly, these people are just jealous and dumb. If Harry Styles thinks you are beautiful, you do not think otherwise of it.” Tayler said sternly.   
“Read what they are saying and more and more just keeps coming, I bet my tumblr is like that as well.” I sighed; she got up, and grabbed her phone with a disapproving look on her face.   
“What are you doing?” I questioned.  
“Something that needs to be done,” she muttered.   
I sighed, opening my tumblr where I found even more hate. Words that scattered my ask box like horrible, ugly, fat, unworthy, retarded, a freak, and horrific. The language that my mind told me every night before I went to bed, the words that haunt my life, the words that lead me into a depression, the words that caused me to cut, the same words that let me contemplate suicide. Tears were pooling in my eyes, I was using all my strength to keep them from falling over, but failing miserably like always.   
I have always in my life been a terrible failure. I don’t even know why I’ve stuck around this long, my past isn’t the greatest but it is just easier to move on and forget than remember and move on. I am terrible, according to my grades, according to the people around me, according to my family. Like my sister always says, you are going to move out soon and then we can get rid of all your things, why don’t I just get rid of my life. I am no good to life; I was digging through my purse looking for the one thing that always helped. I carried it around everywhere. I slowly got up, and quietly made my way to the bathroom, locking to door behind. Contemplating, debating, the pain was unbearable, as the common known blade slid along my wrist. I sat there thinking of how to say goodbye.   
The beeping from my phone snapped me out of my thoughts, 5 new text messages, one from Louis, one from Niall and three from Harry, weird. I read Nialls first, ‘Chelsea, keep away from negative thoughts, Tay told me as well as the other boys, and I just want to tell you that none of that is true.’ I laughed reading the message, Tay asked him to say that he is probably thinking the same thing. I wonder if she is trying to get me to come out of the bathroom, I had turn off all sound around me, all I could hear was the sound of my heart.   
I read the text from Louis next, ‘he is a sweet guy, and you are sweet girl but you shouldn’t listen to what people are sending you. You are you; don’t let anyone bring you down.’ I smiled slightly before I realised it was all scheme, nobody actually cares about me. I laughed to myself, I bet I sounded crazy but I didn’t have a care in the world. As the blade slid across my wrist again, for the happiness that I don’t deserve, I don’t remember, I don’t want to. I laughed some more as more blood rolled down into the sink.  
I finally read Harry’s texts, ‘Good morning, hope you liked the breakfast I sent down,’ I smiled, as I read received 30 minutes ago, I read the next one ‘Chelsea, please don’t believe what the haters are saying, just believe what I am saying, you are perfect the way you are, there are no flaws about you, please ignore it.’ Ignore it, I know for a fact Harry can’t ignore it, hate hurts everyone, I sighed, digging the blade across one more time. Not knowing what else bad could come from this; I fell to the ground in tears. Reading the last message, with no clue what to accept, ‘You need to open the bathroom door babe, I came to see you instead of my job, please open the door.’ Waiting, he was waiting, I thought as the sound of the world come rushing back into my ears.   
I heard crying and a constant banging on the door, in a panic I cleaned up the blood off my arms, holding the scars close so they would heal better before I placed three small band aids on my left arm. I cleaned up the mess as silently as I could, before I opened the door. I was instantly engulfed in a hug; I could feel tears on my shoulder. I look up to see Tayler, and Harry on the bed.   
“LUNATIC, what the hell do you think you are doing?” Tay exclaimed.   
“I was just crying. I would have rather been alone.” I lied.   
“You are a god damn bad liar,” she stated, staring at my arms looking for any signs.   
“I am sorry I had to put you through this Chelsea,” Harry whispered, I felt bad. I walked over and sat beside him.   
“This isn’t your fault,” I said, “I just over reacted.”  
“I still feel at fault, I should be getting ready to go but I am here to say sorry and make sure you are okay.” Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around me, I did the same. Forgetting about what I had just done, I put my arms down so you could see them face up. I look at Harry’s shocked face before I realise what I have done.  
“No…” he whispered, grabbing on to the arm was so desperately trying to pull away. “Why?”  
“It is how I deal with pain, I overreacted I am sorry.” I sighed.  
“Chelsea, we are friends, I will always be here for you, even if we have just met, this is wrong and you should never harm yourself. I will say something about it. Just please never ever do that again,” he pleaded.  
“I promise Curly,” I said, “I really quite enjoyed breakfast this morning though.”  
“Well your welcome, I really quite enjoyed Lou telling me that you asked about me.” He smiled.   
“I’m sorry,” I whispered once again.   
“I should be sorry not you, none of this is your fault. You are beautiful no matter what anyone says,” Harry assured.   
“Okay, but it was just reconfirming what my head says about me, not to mention death threats are scary.” I indicated.   
“You had death threats to? Oh Chelsea, I am sorry, I am going to do something about it, right now.” He insisted, I watched as he typed, in the end it came out as ‘just because I have friends, or make new friends give none of you any right to send her any hate, that was just rude and makes me upset.’   
“You didn’t have to do that Harry,” I said.  
“I know but I wanted to, I mean you need to be treated right. Now please just try and ignore it, please for me.” He pleaded.   
“I will, but you should be off to work, I’ll see you later Harry.” I exclaimed, as he rushed off to work.   
I sat there smiling, I refused to go on the computer, logging into my other accounts, making sure that everything and anything was vanished from my mind. I tried to think positive, but I just kept receiving text from Harry, each one with a nice thing about me. It is just weird how fast you can get to know your idols. Already knowing them by heart my help as well, I still thought it was strange. Tonight was the concert and then tomorrow Tay and I were driving to New York; the boys would be there in 3 days. We were going to shop and such. I couldn’t wait to see Harry meet some new girls and forget about me. I was waiting for it to happen.   
Chapter 6- Jealous could kill  
I fell back into a drifting sleep for a few hours; I wasn’t too sure what to do. Tay went out shopping and such. She reappeared around 3 with new clothes for herself and me, before we both started getting ready. I looked at the new shorts and top she had gotten me, along with a pair of straight black vans. Tay slipped on a pair of shorts and a shirt that showed a tad bit of her tummy and it had a cat with googly eyes on it. It was nearly 430 by the time we both ready. We hopped in her bright pink car and drove over to the huge venue.   
Harry had told me to go around the back of the venue. She parks her bright pink car as close as she can to the tour buses, before we go to find Paul. We find a line up a girls waiting around the tour buses, before we see Paul. We both throw him a friendly wave before we are at the buses. I could feel the glares on my back from the girls waiting for a glimpse of the boys. I was nearly to the door when Harry appeared.   
“Hello you two,” he smiled, pulling me into a big hug, kissing me lightly on the forehead.   
“You know, I am going to have start getting mad if you continue to do that.” I whispered.   
“I am just trying to push my luck,” he whispered back.  
“Keep trying,” I smiled, pulling away, to find his hand trying to wrap around mine. “This is never going to end, is it?”  
“Nope, not ever,” he exclaimed, “oh by the way I told the boys about yours and Tayler’s tumblr.”  
“YOU DID WHAT!? HARRY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? THERE IS EMBARRASSING STUFF ON THERE!” I yelled at him, drawing the attraction of the crowd. Tayler’s face dropped.   
“Because the embarrassing stuff is about us not anybody else,” He said, making a solid point.   
“Well I guess it is okay then,” I sighed, Harry had that won that one.   
“Do you know how hard dried ice cream and chocolate syrup are to get out of your hair?” Harry asked.   
“Oh Yeah, how about no food fights tonight. Maybe a pillow fight,” I suggested.   
“Oh you want to be in bed with me, alright I am not complaining.” Harry exclaimed; I playfully hit him on the arm.  
“No Harry, just no.” I yelled.   
“Alright, but I’ve got to go get ready, you can go do whatever you would like, just don’t be trouble.” Harry explained, before walking off I decided to sneakily follow him, because I had no idea where Tay went.   
We walked down the long hall, my footsteps perfectly matching him, my breathing low and unnoticeable. He walked into a room with Louis name on it on it, I watched him go sit in the chair before he began to talk to himself.  
“What is up mate?” Louis asked.   
“Chelsea, it is like she is drug.” Harry exclaimed.  
“Explain,” Louis stated.   
“What is it about her that has me hooked? I can’t quite figure that out. I mean she is breath-taking, even if she has no idea. She is funny, nice, sweet, sarcastic, silly, crazy and just a good time. She is also a fan, I’m not sure if that is a good thing though. Why is she friend zoning me? I mean, she just seems to be very interested in me. Yet she doesn’t want anything to happen yet, I mean I don’t understand.” Harry explained overwhelmed.   
“Seems like you’re in a predicament,” Louis said noticing me.  
“Any advice mate?” Harry asked.   
“Why not just ask Chelsea?” Louis giggled, as Harry spun around to see me standing in the doorway.   
“Come on Harry, I mean I’ve already talked to you about this.” I sighed, Lou kind of laughed as he continued to get ready.   
“But you hadn’t kissed me yet,” Harry exclaimed.   
“Well now that makes it official you guys are a couple.” Louis teased.   
“Lou shush. But Harry that doesn’t change what I said, friends first. You will know when it is the right time, plus I need to figure out my own thought, I still can’t wrap my finger around why you even like me. Let alone why I like you.” I explained.  
“But why can’t we try?” Harry asked.   
“because first of all you are Harry Styles and I don’t deserve anything along the line of you. Secondly, just from spending a day with you I got a shit ton of hate and you see where that ended up,” I said, rubbing my arm, where the cuts began to itch. “ and finally you don’t need to get involved in what my life is, I am to wrong and unstable for you.”  
“Why can’t I help you then?” he asked.   
“Because I need to figure this out on my own, when I have, you will know and then we will see where it can go from there, I just can’t risk hurting you.” I whispered.  
“Chelsea, I need to ask you one thing, will you promise me to never self-harm again?” Harry said again for Lou to hear, he eyes snapped upwards the second Harry said it.   
“I promise, never again.” I said not sure if I could keep it.   
“You self-harmed Chelsea?” Louis asked concerned.   
“Yep,” I said, popping the p, as I took the Band-Aids off. Harry nor Louis had seen it, they both had shocked faces.   
“Oh my god, I didn’t know it was this bad.” Harry whispered, tracing the lines.   
“Ha, this isn’t bad at, this one time…” I started before I realised what I was going to say.   
“How can you do this to yourself?” Louis asked.   
“It takes away a lot of pain, it really helps with everything. Mostly it helps me confirm how worthless I am.” I muttered.   
“why do you think so poorly of yourself, babe?” Harry asked, as we sat down on the little couch in Louis dressing room. He sat down as well. I had a feeling Louis and I would be best friends.   
“Why? Hmm. Well maybe because I am treated like that. I don’t think once on my life I have ever been treated so well, Harry you are way to kind to me. I don’t think I should be treated like that, hell the only other people who are kind to me are my few friends. My parents, ha don’t even get me started on them, let’s just say they aren’t the nice ever. My ex-boyfriends they aren’t much better, I’ve only been abused a few times by them. I just want to escape so bad, I think I have attempted to take my own like at least 6 times. I have a scar on my neck. I was half there once when Tayler came and saved me, she does that a lot. She is the best friend anyone could ask for, I don’t deserve a friend like that. Add all that up to the amount of family that has passed away, even if they don’t love me I love them. I am just way to messed up, like I shouldn’t even be allowing myself to be friends with you, but I can’t help myself you are very alluring Harry. I am just a big mess.” I sighed.   
“You’ve been abused? What else has happened?” Harry Asked softly.  
“Let’s not talk about me,” I said, trying to walk away, but being pulled down by the two of them.   
“We are talking about you.” Louis sighed, “Before today when was the last time you cut?”  
“Well I only cut on my arm, and see you can see no other scars. And it’s been six months.” I explained.   
“Six months? Oh Chelsea I am so sorry.” Harry said once again.   
“Dear god stop god damn apologising, this isn’t your fault. I did this to myself, I was going to do it anyways, I knew deep down I would do it. I mean why would I even pack the blade if I hadn’t done it in a while. This isn’t your fault it was going to happen no matter what.” I yelled, losing control of my emotions, I got up just to fall against the wall on the other side of the room.   
“Chelsea, you wouldn’t have done it.” Harry said.  
“Yes, I god damn would have, I hated everything about my god damn life.” I sobbed.  
“You said Hated love, what are you trying to say.” Louis asked me, coming to sit beside me.   
“That Harry made me happier in general, not even fake which is what I normally have but honest to god happiness, that I don’t deserve.” I whispered, resting my head on Lou’s shoulder.   
“He made you happy, then why are you running away?” he asked.   
“Because I am afraid of getting hurt, I am afraid of hurting Harry, I’m just afraid of being happy.” I sighed, “cause with all happiness comes a down fall.”  
“or with all happiness come life happiness.” Louis stated, I had a feeling it was right but I wasn’t ready to admit that.   
“highly unlikely,” I whispered, looking over at Harry who was sat on the couch.   
“How about you let Harry make you happy and if it is ever going to fast, or you feel like running to being upset, just tell him, or me or any of the other boys.” Louis suggested.   
“you say that like I am going to be around for a long time,” I stated.   
“Harry is planning on keep you around for a long time,” Louis whispered to me, I couldn’t help but let a smile form on my face.   
“that is nice to know,” I smiled, giving Lou an awkward side hug. “Thank you Lou.”  
“You are welcomed love, now go talk to Haz while I finish getting ready.” He said, helping me up.   
“Come on Harry,” I smiled, dragging him to his dressing room. “Did you hear everything?”  
“Mostly, all I really heard was that I make you happy,” Harry smiled, pulling me into a hug.   
“Yes, you boys have that effect on me, and I really am not used to it, which makes me scared.” I admitted.   
“why would happiness scare you?” He asked.   
“Because I am not used to Happiness, I am used to being sad so that’s what I know how to do.” I explained.   
“What about yesterday? You were happy right?” he asked.   
“Yes, I didn’t even get upset about letting myself be happy, I just was mostly thinking that I will probably never see Harry Styles again, let’s be myself and keep out all bad thoughts.” I said.   
“But now you know that you are becoming a great friend.” Harry smiled.  
“Yes, I know,” I laughed, just as he was sent out to do sound check.   
Tayler and I made our way to our seats in the fifth row, sitting down as the girl’s race for the stage. I remembered the presents we got for each boy, I dug through my bag before we went up and threw them on the stage. there was a little note pinned to each of them. There was a Vancouver Canucks snapback for Niall, a very pretty purple beanie for Harry, a stuffed teddy bear for Liam, a pair of suspenders for Louis and a very cheeky note for Zayn. I laughed as they all collected the things. Again I felt the angry glares of all the girls there as Harry thanked us, personally with our names.   
We went and sat back down, talking about what happened all yesterday and such. We were sharing our secrets when some random girl came up and hit me.   
“Excuse you,” I said looking up to her sending daggers from her eyes.   
“I don’t see why Harry has any interest in you…” She laughed, starting to walk away.  
“Maybe because I’m actually a nice person, not a cold heartless bitch.” I announced.   
“Want to go? Wait I bet you couldn’t get up off your fat ass!” She emphasized, I could see Harry out of the corner of my eye on the stage watching.   
“At least I have an ass…” I expressed.   
“I doubt Harry even likes you, he would be much better with me.” She exclaimed.   
“Oh really? Well let’s ask Harry,” I smiled, as I watched her face drop. I yelled at Harry, “Hey Curly, who do you think is better me or her?”  
“Obviously you babe,” He exclaimed winking.  
“Well I guess that solves that case,” I laughed, “Bye.”  
“YOU ARE CRAZY CHELSEY!” Tayler yell whispered in my ear.   
“I know, but I mean if I don’t stand up for myself, no one else will.” I sighed, I could still tell that girl was standing there. “Are you going to leave anytime soon?”  
“I still think this all management,” She muttered.  
“Yes because me being from Canada and not being up to what you think Harry should have is obviously managements fault. Friendship is just fake, that it you are right.” I said sarcastically.   
“Prove it, if you and Harry have something prove it.” She challenged.  
“Chelsea, no,” Tayler warned.   
“Alright what would you like to see?” I asked annoyed, ignoring everything Tayler continued to say,  
“Kiss him,” she smirked, watching my face change.   
“Alright,” I said, getting up.   
“Chelsea, came up to see me?” Harry asked.   
“I missed you,” I smiled, before whispering, “this girl is being a bitch, just go with what I do.” He nodded, slightly.   
“I missed you too,” he said, before helping me up on stage. I looked over at the girl, waiting for her mouth to drop.   
“You can’t say anything after,” I whispered, before grabbing his face and pressing his lips to mine. I could feel how shocked he was before he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss. I finally pulled away, breathless, my expression matching Harrys.   
“Okay what?” he whispered.  
“I’ll explain later,” I whispered, before adding , “Well you better go get ready for the show babe.”  
“Yes, I will be looking for you in the crowd,” he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek before helping me off the stage and disappearing.   
I looked at the shock expression on the girls face, laughing I said, “Was that proof enough for you?”  
I watched her with the shocked look on her face. She seemed upset, and then I realised, that there were at least 20 other girls there just watching, from what I noticed no one had a camera, but I highly doubted that.   
“Okay, I guess we see who won,” I said, “you should never judge a book by its cover young one.”  
“how do you know I am young? I bet I am older than you, I am 15 you know.” she said, with her two little friends nodding behind her.   
I burst into laughter, “I am nearly 17, and guess what it is time for you to go cry to your mommy.”  
“You are just a piece of work aren’t you.” she spat before storming off with tears in her eyes.   
“WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT LUNATIC?” Tayler yelled at me, regaining all the stares from the room.  
“That was to say that Harry fucking Styles can like whoever he wants to, like why me being who I am, stop him from liking me. Just because I am not some fucking twig doesn’t mean I am not as nice, or sweet. Just because I am not what I should look like doesn’t mean anything. People need to fucking learn that Harry can like whoever he wants to and that if he likes me and not them, they need to be happy for his happiness.” I yelled, a few girls clapped at what I said.   
“Okay, calm down,” Tayler said, as I heard my phone ringing.   
Chapter 7- Best friends  
“Hello,” I yelled frustrated at the phone.   
“What is wrong, I could hear you yelling from back here.” Harry asked in his calming voice.   
“People are fucking stupid,” I muttered.   
“Chelsea breath,” he cooed, “maybe try not to swear.”  
“sorry,” I mumbled.   
“Now what happened?”  
“Well some prissy little twig came up to me, and said I don’t even see what Harry see’s in you, and then I called her a heartless bitch, and then she called me a fat ass, and then I said at least I have an ass, then I asked you who you prefer. Then I told her to leave but she didn’t saying that this was some management scheme, so I was being my sarcastic self and then she said prove that he likes you. So I came up on stage, and kissed you, which was fantastic, then I told her to leave, and I made fun of her age. Finally Tayler asked why I would do that, and then I decide to rant about how you can like whoever you want and it doesn’t matter what they look like.” I explained.  
“Chelsea…” He started.   
“I am sorry, but I need to stand up for myself, this is me fixing what is right, after my rant I got applauded by half the crowd.” I exclaimed.   
“You shouldn’t do that, it is going to make any hate worse, because after that kiss, I bet it is all over twitter.” Harry sighed.  
“Well fuck it, I am going to get hate no matter what because I am not what a Harry Styles girlfriend should look like. Sorry I stood up for myself, whatever.” I snapped, before hanging up the phone and throwing it on the ground.   
“Why did you do that?” Tayler asked.   
“Cause I am not good enough for anyone, I am leaving fuck this.” I said, grabbing my things and starting to leave.   
“You can’t just leave Chelsea.” Tayler sighed.   
“I can do whatever I want, I could go drown in the god damn ocean for all anyone else would care.” I shouted, people had finally stopped paying attention to us as well.   
“But you wouldn’t do that,” I heard Harry whisper.  
“Why would it matter? Not like anyone would care if I wasn’t around anymore.” I yelled.   
“It would matter to me, Chelsea.” Harry claimed.   
“and me,” Tayler sighed.   
“Liars,” I muttered.   
“I wouldn’t lie to you, I just think when someone says something, you need to stand up for yourself, but you don’t need to go that far about it. Don’t tease them back babe, it just makes it worse on you.” Harry explained.   
“okay, I just got to wrapped up in defending myself, Me angry if much better than me upset.” I laughed.   
“you are pretty sexy when you are angry,” he commented.  
“No I am not,” I giggled.   
“I don’t know why you just don’t date him Chelsea, you guys act so cute together it makes me sick.” Tayler complained.   
“Why don’t you just go be cute with Mr. Horan then Tayler?” I asked.  
“Cause I can’t just go prancing around back stage!” She exclaimed.  
“Actually you can, for the next little bit you two can both go back stage, I think for the next hour, before everyone is allowed in.” Harry explained.   
“really? Awesome,” Tayler smiled, before skipping off.   
“She is just as crazy as me,” I sighed.   
“So about that kiss…” Harry asked.  
“I told you, I was proving a point to someone.” I explained.   
“Yes I know, but it definitely felt like a lot more than ‘proving a point,’ don’t you think?” Harry teased.   
“It was just proving a point,” I giggled.   
“Yes totally, cause I have never been kissed like that before.” Harry exclaimed.   
“That because no girl has ever had to prove a point before,” I stated.  
“Well I guess you are going to have to start proving a point more,” Harry laughed, starting to lean in.   
“Nope,” I laughed, placing my hand in front of his face. We were still out in the public area, and I could feel eyes watching.  
“I swear, you are the only girl to ever reject a kiss from me,” Harry exclaimed.  
“That is because I know how to wait, plus you just had a kiss so you should learn to wait as well,” I laughed.  
“I really don’t know what I am going to have to do with you,” Harry questioned.   
“What is that supposed to mean?”   
“Stop friend zoning me,” He whined.  
“I will friend zone you all I want, until I believe you are proper boyfriend material.” I assured.  
“So that means no more kisses?” he questioned with a sad puppy face.   
“Don’t even try that on me,” I expressed, turning around.   
“Awe, you can’t resist sad me?” he taunted.   
“you only get kisses when I am proving a point.” I stated again.   
“Okay, that’s it.” Harry exclaimed, and out of the blue he picked me up and carried me away.   
“STYLES PUT ME DOWN NOW,” I yelled.   
“Likelihood of that happening is a no,” he laughed.   
“I will give you a kiss,” I mumbled.   
“I do not believe you one single bit, you are deceiving.” Harry stated, I knew he was right.  
“I promise,” I lied.  
“Fine,” He sighed, placing me gently on the ground in front of him. “where is my kiss?”  
I realised we were almost to his dressing room, so I made a plan. “Close your eyes and stand still.” He did as I asked, I quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before making running sounds, and disappearing into the room next to wear we were standing. I quickly closed the door, as I watched Harry run down the hall.   
I stood watching and giggling before I heard someone else.   
“What are you doing?” I heard Louis Doncaster accent.   
“I am doing…”I turned around to see a shirtless Louis, I swear my jaw was hanging down, I stared at his perfect abs.   
“Take a picture it will last longer,” Louis laughed, snapping me back to reality.   
“oh umm, well this is awkward.” I mumbled.  
“what’s going on?” He asked.  
“oh well I don’t know if you saw the whole ordeal, but a fan was being rude, and I stood up for myself which resulted in me kissing Harry and now he wants more kisses so I am hiding.” I explained.   
“Oh I saw that kiss…” Louis laughed.  
“I was just proving a point, that Harry can date whoever the fuck he wants.” I exclaimed.   
“wow, don’t need to preach it too me, I know he can do whatever he wants.” Louis stated.   
“You know what even pissed me off more, was that stupid chick said it was management doing this,” I sighed, “I bet they were god damn Larry shippers.  
“oh man, now that I know how you feel, it makes me so upset that people can’t even approve of my own decision.” Louis exclaimed.   
“I always have loved you and el, I mean Eleanor is absolutely beautiful, she isn’t lucky to have you, You are lucky to have her.” I smiled.   
“I know, and if you let Harry, I believe he would be lucky to have you.” Louis expressed.   
“Okay,” I smiled, “I feel like I should tell you all my theories on the band.”  
“You should, I think you have about 10 more minutes before Harry finds you, and we have about 45 minutes till the show starts.” Louis said.  
“Well let’s start with Niall. He is adorable and precious, I have always and will always think that He is perfect for Tayler. As for Zayn, I didn’t believe in Perrie at first, I wasn’t too sure, and I didn’t really like her. But now I do really like her, I mean they are so god damn cute and I just can’t with them. As for Liam and Danielle, I mean they are cute and all but I just think that the 7 year age gap is so huge, I don’t see them lasting that long. Harry well, I never picture Harry with anyone, not even myself honestly I can’t wrap my little finger around it. Finally as for you and el, I mean there are way too many rumours around you guys that I just laugh at, I mean that El has a duplicate, or it is a management cover up. I don’t know how people believe that I just stupid fucking people.” I explained.   
“Niall and Tayler are perfect for each other from what I have seen. Zayn and Perrie are sweet to. As for Liam, I think that he is your favourite if you feel that way but I guess we will have to wait and see. Thank you for accepting my relationship. I could see you and Harry together though.” Louis exclaimed.   
“I also hate all Larry shippers, they are god damn annoying and stupid. I honestly do think that you and Harry are in some way supposed to be together, as best friends only. Like best friend soul mates, kinda like me and Tayler. You guys just get along so well that you can tell each other anything, understand what I am trying to say.” I stated.   
“Yes, I mean Harry and I are the bestest of friends, and I think we always will be, I don’t know what I would do without him.” Louis smiled. “So I know directioners all have a favourite who is yours?”  
“Well first you can’t tell Harry because he will just tease me, and I don’t have a favourite I have two.” I said.   
“okay promise, now tell me.”  
“Well I love all of you, like you boys are all perfect but when I first started liking the band the only person I noticed was you, then I learned all about you and stuff. Next thing I knew I loved Liam too. So Liam and you are my favourites and my ship is Lilo.” I expressed.   
“I was your favourite from the start? I feel honoured I am never anyone’s favourite.” He sighed.   
“Trust me, there are Louis girls out there and on the next album you better sing a lot more cause like 2 minutes isn’t enough, not even close to enough.” I exclaimed.   
“There will be, don’t worry.” He smiled. “So I know that people ‘ship’ others with us, who were you most shipped with?”  
“Liam and Harry, I was always shocked when I was shipped with Niall or Zayn, and I was usually quite excited when I was shipped with you. But most of the time it would be shipped with Liam or Harry, my best friend would be you, and then maybe a secret crush would be Niall or Zayn. Like it was always the same.” I explained.   
“I think it means we are destined to be best friends.” Louis exclaimed, just as Harry came barging into the room.   
“Yes we are Lou, destined to be best friends.” I smiled, before being tackled into a hug.  
“I look everywhere for you and then I find you right beside where I started. I said you were devious and I was right.” Harry exclaimed.   
“oh hey Harry, haven’t seen you in a while,” I joked.   
“Oh yeah, we are totally going to be best friends,” Louis laughed.   
“what are you two talking about?” Harry asked confused.   
“Oh nothing,” we both said in unison.   
“Whatever, I never got another kiss,” Harry pouted.  
“you did too, I totally gave you a kiss on the cheek.” I smiled.   
“Oh you two are way too cute,” Louis gushed, “and it needs to get out of my dressing room.”  
“you don’t want to see us all over each other?” I asked sarcastically.  
“Oh I loved to, give me a front row seat for that show!” Louis joked.  
“I feel kind of confused, but what I got out of that was Chelsea all over me,” Harry stated, causing Lou and I to break into a fit of laughter.   
“Chelsea I can’t keep promises by the way,” Louis started, so Harry, Chelsea’s favourites in the band are…”  
“Don’t you dare try and finish that sentence,” I stated, with my hand clamped over Louis mouth. I felt his teeth dig into my finger lightly. “Hey don’t bit me!”  
“I am going to figure out your favourites sooner out later.” Harry sighed.  
“No, you will not.” I said, trying to usher Harry out of the room as fast as I could.  
“Her favourites are Liam and I!”I heard Louis yell as the door closed.   
“Asshole!” I yelled back at him, as I saw El walk backstage, she gave me a funny look before walking into Louis room.   
“I KNEW IT!” Harry yelled, “I totally predicted you like Louis, I wasn’t too sure about Liam though, now I know.”  
“goddammit,” I muttered under my breath.   
“So who was your first favourite?” Harry asked.  
“I am not telling you, all you are going to do is tease me, so no.” I said.  
“I promise I won’t tease you!” he exclaimed.  
“I don’t want… ah fine, I will tell you. The first person I liked in the band was Louis I used to think he was the most attractive, now everything is all equal and perfect, so stop messing with my feels.” I demanded, he just laughed.   
Chapter 8- The concert feels  
“I should get ready, want to help me?” he asked winking.  
“nope, I am going to eat the fruit that is sitting here.” I smiled, grabbing some strawberries.   
“Oh so you would rather help Louis get ready?” He teased.   
“I. Hate. You.” I said.  
“No you don’t,” He laughed, striking a posing, “I’m to fabulous.”  
“Just get dressed Harry, you crazy.” I laughed.   
I was sitting on the couch, when Harry just started undressing, I tried to turn away, but my eyes were scanning his chiselled body. Eventually my eyes rested upon his smirking face, he knew I was watching him, But who wouldn’t? Harry was so fit, so attractive and not to mention so British, all the girls fall all over him. God damn Mr. Styles has me under his charm. I couldn’t help but continue staring until he finally put his shirt on, taunting me.   
“How you liking those strawberries?” He asked, with a smirk across his face.   
“They are pretty damn sexy strawberries,” I said, before realising what I said, “I meant good, they are good.”  
“Ha, alright Chelsea,” He laughed.  
“Oh the show starts soon, I can’t wait to see this.” I exclaimed.   
“People are starting to pile in, you better go get Tayler,” Harry smiled.  
“Okay, now where is Mr. Horan’s dressing room?” I asked myself, even though Harry was still following me.  
“Right there babe,” he smiled.  
“I wasn’t talking to you,” I laughed, before knocking on the door, “Put your clothes on, I am coming in.”  
I walked in the see Tayler’s beat red face glaring at me, before she snapped, “Chelsea, just no.”  
“Whatever bro, but we should head out there now! Maybe get so food!” I exclaimed.  
“Were the sexy Strawberries not enough?” Harry nudged.   
“Shut it Styles,” I commanded.   
“You are tense, easy up babe.” He advised.   
“Well you girls should get going, I will be looking out for you on stage,” Niall assured Tayler.   
“see you later Niall,” Tay smiled, before skipping off.   
“Peace out Styles,” I giggled.  
“You are so strange, bye Chelsea.” He stated, shaking his head at my comment.   
I chased after Tayler before we both took our seats. Girls were talking and staring but after a while, Tay and I didn’t care and we got obnoxious with our talking. Saying rude things, not even caring what anyone thought of us. The show finally started with the opening act of Olly Murs, who was incredibly fantastic, we danced our little hearts out before we went to grab some drinks.  
The 20 minute break between the two acts was finally over, and the boys were up next. Tay and I were buzzing in our seats, waiting for them to show up on the stage. Count down, 5…4…3…2…1, Mass amounts of screaming filled my ears. I saw them appearing singing a song from the yearbook album. The night passed by the same, me slowly losing my voice as I screamed out every single word of the song, my embarrassing dance moves that I swear people were laughing at.   
The night was almost over, much too soon, but they had one more song left. There number one hit ‘What Makes You Beautiful.’   
They started talking beforehand, when finally Harry said. “We may only be friends, but that doesn’t mean I don’t think you beautiful and you should think that of yourself to babe,” I felt his eyes staring right at me, like they had been most of the night; we made side glances at each other. It was in that moment, that I wanted to be with him and no one else.   
The night ended swiftly to follow, I felt so weird, I could barely talk my voice was gone, I could barely move because my legs hurt so badly, and I was so overwhelmed from what Harry said. My mind was just unravelling at the seams. I was over the moon, but eating at me were all my insecurities. I have lots of insecurities, probably at least 20 and I could have more.   
We started heading back stage when I got rushed with a sensation of nervousness, like I had no idea how to act around Harry. I slowed down, with a notice from Tay, as she was in her own little world, I back tracked find my way to a hiding place. I sat at the bottom of a stairwell; I looked up to see nothing. It was time to get my thoughts together.   
“How do I feel about this boy?” I asked myself out loud, but then answering in my head. ‘He is wonderful, sweet, kind, generous, and not to mention amazing. He is also quite good looking, not like it matters anyways, looks don’t matter. He actually cares, but could he deal with the secrets of my past. The countless tears, the unforgettable pain, the dying desire to just disappear. Could you give him a chance yet? No I doubt it; I mean I told him friends first, for at least a month or two. Maybe we could have Skype dates whenever he isn’t busy.’  
Stop getting your hopes up, how long do you really think he will have interest in you, one skinny mini girl will walk by and the next thing you know he is begging for you forgiveness because he cheated. I am already so damaged; I could just go in for more potential. You know he isn’t a cheater, but who really knows; we haven’t been friends long enough. Why don’t I trust him, god dammit.’ My thoughts scream at my jumbled together in a big mess.   
“God fucking dammit,” I screamed my voice cracking at every word, just as I heard the door open. Harry peeked his head in, with a huge smile on his face.   
“Hey you,” he charmed.   
“Hi,” I mumbled, my mind telling me to run, my heart telling me to stay, and my voice drained from tonight.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked, slightly confused.   
“What does it look like I am doing?” I snapped, my voice nearly gone, so it came out as nothing more than a whisper.   
“Yelling at the walls?” he questioned, no idea what my mind was saying.   
“Just…” I started, before screaming losing my voice fully part way through.   
“Now you have no voice,” He smirked, “You can’t reject my kisses.”  
I glared at him with more fury then I have ever had. Why was I so mad?   
“Calm down grumpy pants,” He mumbled.   
“Sorry,” I whispered my voice hoarse and dry.   
“Come on, let’s go get you some water.” He exclaimed, pulling me along.   
The night preceded with yet another food fight, me with no voice and the same as before. I couldn’t think that it was over and now we were off to New York, these last two days had been the best days of my life. I knew I would maybe see Harry again, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t thinking that he would blow me off.   
At 3 in the morning, Tay and I were finally back in the room; both of us had no voices and knew in the morning the boys would be gone. I lay in bed, thinking, wondering, wishing, and hoping that I could just stay friends with Harry. I finally fell into a deep sleep, were my dreams were the pain and torture I endure on a daily basis.   
Chapter 9- New York trip  
Five days until New York, then it is off to Canada where I would spend my summer nights on Tumblr, obsessing over the five guys that I just so happened to meet. Then eventually it would be back to school, to begin the grade 12 year, I was scared to death and honestly it was terrifying thinking that I had to apply to university and finish everything. My mind jumbled with thoughts as we hit the road to New York.   
We made it to New York in a 2 days flat, not many stops, mostly thinking of the boys waiting for us ahead, they had days off after New York, but as for us we had to head back to home before then. I couldn’t stop myself from thinking of all the things that I actually enjoyed about the states. I just love Americans. We relaxed pool side of the hotel, it was expensive but it was worth it. We had 2 days till the boys got here, and before that we had shopping to do.   
New York was where all our spending money was to go, from shopping everywhere. It was insane how many new things we each bought. From new shoes, to new dresses to new short and all in between. I always hated spending my own money but hopefully I wouldn’t need new clothes for a long while now, as I had bought 400 dollars’ worth of items. The day passed by slowly as the sun began to set, I was honestly sad that I hadn’t been on the internet in a few days.   
I opened up Tumblr like any old day, when I saw my kiss with Harry plastered everywhere. I read the words underneath, ‘whore, slut, who does she think she is, he is too good for her.’ Being the person that I am I reblogged the picture, adding my own little remark, ‘I don’t see you kissing Harry Styles, you argument is invalid.’ I wasn’t going to let the pain from what people were saying about me get to me again, I knew I was all those things but I needed standing up for.   
It is hard to read those things about you, and wonder how they pick every single one of your flaws, not even knowing your own personality. They are the fall to remarks, but you still wonder how people could just sit behind their computer and say those things. I finally log back onto Twitter to find my mentions blowing up, the hate had subsided, but I was being mentioned in tweets to Harry, which included the photo, where his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, as my fingers were laced in his hair. He responded to one that had just asked about me as a person, ‘she is a very lovely and beautiful girl, she is a good friend.’ He had replied. A smile spread across my face as I received a text.   
‘Hey Babe, sorry I haven’t been able to talk much, you know I have to work and all. We are on our way to New York though so I am pretty pumped.’ The text read, I giggled and replied, ‘I know, and I like the thing you said about me on twitter, I’ve been really sassy to the fans, it is quite fun. I keep getting a bunch of bullshit though, but it is fun to stand up for myself.’   
I knew I shouldn’t be telling the fans off, but I couldn’t help it. I look back at my Tumblr to see another huge amount of followers and about 50 new messages. I sighed and began to open them, I used my endless supply of silly gifs to reply to hate, and I smiled and followed every single person who had said something nice about me. I heard my phone buzz and began to text Harry for the whole night until I had finally fallen asleep.   
I woke up to the light knocking on the door, at 7 in the morning. God damn, I open the door to see all 5 boys pile in. I stood by the door shocked, only realising I was in a very small tank top and shorts to sleep in. I could feel all of their eyes checking me out, as I grabbed a blanket wrapping it around myself, and collapsing on my bed.   
“What do you want?” I groaned.   
“Surprise,” They all cheered in unison.   
“We brought breakfast,” Niall added. He was sat beside Tayler on her bed, slowly trying to wake her up. I saw Zayn sat at the bottom of her bed. Harry was sitting rubbing my back, while Louis was trying to tickle my feet, Liam was helping him.   
“Go away Lou and Li,” I snapped, that’s when Louis laid above my feet, tickling them like crazy. I wiggled trying to escape. “STOP IT PLEASE,” I pleaded.   
“Fine grumpy pants,” Louis pouted. I sat up in bed, making sure I was covered in a blanket.   
“You don’t wear many clothes when you sleep babe,” Harry smirked, trying to get a peak.   
“None for you Harry,” I snapped, grumpy from being up at so early.   
“What are you boys even doing here?” Tay asked politely.   
“More like how the fuck did you find out where we were?” I groaned, trying to sleep again.   
“Well isn’t she pleasant,” Louis joked.   
“We came to see you guys; we have a partial day off, so let’s do something.” Niall exclaimed.   
“HOW ABOUT SLEEP?” I yelled.   
“Only if I can join you,” Harry whispered in my ear.  
“Okay, well that’s a no, so what are we doing?” I groaned.   
“We are in New York and… that’s all I got,” Liam said.   
“Where are Eleanor and Danielle?” Tay asked.   
“Getting ready, we told them we were coming to get you guys.” Louis smiled, “They quite like you guys as well.”  
“That is lovely, so now you all go have an awesome day, when you get back I will totally love to hear about it.” I yawned, curling back into the seats. I thought I was being carried as I began to fall asleep. I suddenly felt the freezing cold water covering my face.  
“Ha, I bet you’re awake now,” Lou smirked.   
“Fuck all of you,” I muttered.   
“I’ll go first,” Harry exclaimed.   
“No,” I groaned looking down, noticing my now see through white tank top, and I was drenched in freezing cold water. I grabbed a towel, went straight to my suitcase, grabbed some clothes and went back to the shower.   
“Can I join,” Harry joked, trying to come in.  
“Get out, and give me ten minutes,” I commanded, slamming the door and locking it.   
I hopped in the shower, quickly washing up. I was in there less than 5 minutes, before I started getting dressed. Black shorts, with a red off the shoulder sweater. The sweater displayed an infinity sign, with directioners written in it. I quickly blow dried my hair and threw on a thin layer of makeup, when I was done. I walked out, and Tayler snuck right in.   
“So what are we doing today?” I asked, feeling a tad bit better. As I noticed there was hot water, I grabbed my favourite tea from my bag before making a cup.   
“Well Tay said that all you guys have really done is chill by the pool and shop, so we have until 2 so we should all go sightseeing today.” Niall exclaimed.   
“Sounds like a good time to me,” I smiled, sipping on my tea.   
“Have you ever had Yorkshire tea?” Louis asked.   
“Nope, I only drink this tea,” I said.   
“Well that won’t do, later you are having a cup of Yorkshire tea!” Louis exclaimed.   
“If I adore it and I can’t buy it up in Canada I am going to be so mad at you Lou.” I stated, just as Tay came out of the bathroom. Wearing red shorts, with a cat shirt, predictable.   
“Woo, alright let’s all get going now, we still have to get Danielle and Eleanor,” Liam exclaimed, as we all piled into the van.  
The day passed swiftly, as we travelled around New York. We saw the 9/11 memorial site, the statue of Liberty, and everywhere else historical in New York. I couldn’t help but frown every single time my phone beeped, it was from twitter, and it was normally hate. All day Harry and I had our hands laced loosely, all day fans took pictures of the boys. This was kind of like a test run to see if I could deal with the hate if I actually dated this boy. Still the likelihood of that baffled me; He had so many better options.   
Chapter 10- The Last Day  
As the boys got dropped off at the venue for them to play there show tonight, Tay, El, Danielle and I all decided to go shopping. I had a few things I didn’t mind asking them. We had out little shopping adventure before we all went out for dinner.   
“So how do you guys deal with the hate?” I asked curiously.   
“I get a lot more than Danielle,” Eleanor said, “Just because of all those fans who seem to think that Louis and Harry are in an actual relationship. You could say I’ve gotten partially used to it. Like I used to read all of the tweets, mostly looking for the mean ones, but now I don’t. I look for the nice ones, the girls who just think I am wonderful.”  
“Yes like what El said, it is hard to get used to but you know eventually the majority of the people get bored with what they are doing, so it slows down. I still get hate, but I usually tell Liam and then he comforts me. It is just what you have to be aware off.” Danielle added with a smile.   
“I am aware of it, just from now hanging out with Harry for two days, I’ve gotten mass amount of hate. I really don’t understand how people find me, it’s not like I was yelling my name to the hill tops.” I exclaimed.   
“These fans are crazy, some of the honestly, if you ever seen tumblr…” Eleanor started. Tay and I burst into laughter.   
“We are huge fans, we use tumblr, but we aren’t the crazy fans. We are just quite strange sometimes.” Tay exclaimed.   
“Oh man, then you thinks these other fans would accept you more, considering you were in their position more.” Danielle commented.   
“You would think, but they some brutally hurtful things on twitter,” I muttered, rubbing the now scabbing cuts.   
“Harry wasn’t too pleased with that either, or what you did.” Tay said.   
“I didn’t do anything, it was bound to happen anyways,” I snap.   
“What did you do Chelsea?” Danielle asked.   
“I did this,” quickly turning my wrist to face outwards.   
I hadn’t really made any thought of it since it happened. I examined the scars, jagged, uneven, not my best work. My vision was blurred when it happened; I was more in a hurry to get it done then care about precision. I could feel every mistake being burned deeper into my mind as I thought of the cuts, my mind wanting me to do it again. I finally snapped back away from my thoughts, pulling my wrist swiftly under the table. El and Danielle had softened expressions on their faces.   
“Aw, Love,” Danielle managed to say.   
“Yep, Harry knows, and he wasn’t pleased to say the least, and then of all things he blamed himself.” I sighed.  
“Do you really like Harry?” El asked.   
“Yes I really do, I just don’t want to date him until we have been friends for a while, and I know I will probably lose my shot but that doesn’t matter. It is just I don’t want to date him and get mass amounts of hate for being with him; I know I am emotionally unstable and I want to fix that before anything else.” I stated.   
“That makes sense too,” Danielle exclaimed, “How about you and Niall, Tay?”   
“Niall is great; I think he has interest in me, hopefully. I have the same feelings as Chelsea though; I don’t want to get in over my head. I would love to have the chance to be Niall’s.” Tay smiled.  
“Has he called you princess at all?” El asked.   
“Yes… why?” Tay asked confused.   
“Well it is a given when he calls a girl princess that he has a huge interest in you.” El exclaimed.   
“That makes me so god damn excited,” Tay squealed, we lightly laughed at her.   
“I can’t believe I’ve gotten to meet both of you,” I smiled.   
“More like become friends with both of us,” They said.   
“That makes it even better,” I exclaimed.   
“We should head over to the concert hall now; the night should be nearly over. To think we have sat here for 3 hours talking of nonsense.” Danielle laughed, she was responsible like Liam.   
We made our way back over, just as we heard heaps of screaming. It must have been almost over, we made our way through the back, watching them perform there encore. I laughed as they all got so excited about the concert. We all sat on the side partially. They ran off stage to see us all waiting. My face was in a huge grin that I couldn’t wipe clean. To think tonight was the last night until Tay and I made our way back to Canada.   
We all waited in the van while the boys quickly changed. Tonight would be great. I could just feel it. I smiled thinking of all the time Harry and I spent together knowing that in my life I would have never thought I would ever get a chance like this. The overwhelming excitement I felt for the amount of time I got to spend with them. Even if they were to forget me, I knew I could still have this summer love to share with Harry, to know that Lou and I get along extremely well, and mostly to know that I am happy with my summer.   
We all went back to Tay and I’s hotel to go to the pool. It may have been night, but it was never to later for a dip. We all had a lovely evening until the boys had to get back to their hotel. They had work tomorrow.   
“Do you guys have to leave tonight?” Harry pleaded.   
“Yes, Curly, our parents expect us home in 5 days, I and still think we don’t have enough time to drive across the country.” I sighed.   
“Can I come with you?” he asked.  
“No you have to work silly, but whenever you have a break you are welcome to visit,” I smiled, before muttering, “if we remember each other.”   
“I will always remember you, and honestly you need to work on your side comments.” Harry laughed pulling me into a big hug; I could see down the hall that Niall was doing the same with Tay.   
“See you on the flip side Styles,” I laughed.  
“You are not street, you will never be street,” He giggled.   
“Have a lovely day, good sir,” I said, in my best British accent, which in all honesty sucked. Harry burst into a fit of laughter.   
“Oh my god, never have a heard an accent that bad,” He laughed.  
“Thanks, that makes me feel so good about myself,” I stated.   
“I was joking, but babe it wasn’t every good,” He laughed.  
“Whatever Styles, I talk to you later.” I smiled, pulling him into one final hug.  
“Something to remember me by,” he said, pulling the beanie that he always wore off his head.   
“I can’t take…” I started, before I felt his lips crash into mine. I mean I wasn’t going to complain but this had to stop. After a while he pulled away with a huge smirk on his face.   
“That was something for me to remember you by,” he smirked, kissing me on the forehead once more.   
“Okay, thank you I guess. Bye Harry,” I sighed.   
“Bye Chelsea,” he waved, as he walked to the van that was waiting out front.   
I stood in front of the door, until Tayler decided to push me into the room.   
“Why didn’t we take a trip across the country sooner,” she stated.  
“Well if I knew we, of all people, were going to meet the boys I would of wanted to leave days sooner.” I laughed, fixing the beanie so it fit on my head well.   
“DUDE!” Tayler exclaimed, “He gave you his beanie!”  
“I know, I was trying to protest against it too,” I sighed.  
“I can see that didn’t work.” She laughed, when I noticed something in her hand.   
“Is that Niall’s snapback?” I exclaimed.  
“Yes, yes it is.” She smiled, I snatched it from her hands, and it was one of Niall’s favourite ones.   
“You got his favourite one,” I laughed, before throwing it at her, “Lucky you.”  
“You still think they are going to forget us,” She questioned.  
“You never know eh? We aren’t even at that point yet.” I laughed.   
We spent the night talking before we both passed out. The morning was just as boring, I missed Harry’s visits already, and it wasn’t the same without him. I was mad at the world, I knew he was texting me, but I was to bothered to check. We head out on the road, Tay periodically wanting me to next Niall while she drives. I finally got my phone out and started texting Harry. The long journey home was one I really didn’t want to do.   
Chapter 11- The time in between  
The summer passed by slowly but surely, it was finally September I was about to head to start grade 12, crazy to even think of it. All summer I texted Harry, I was shocked to think we were still talking. The drama and the hate had died down since they had a new girl everyone thought Harry was dating. I had asked him about it and he said he barely even knows her. I went on a few more trips throughout the summer; I went camping with Tay in Ossoyos, I also had gone to Calgary with my family. I mostly spent my days on tumblr or watching movies at Tay’s.   
Tay and I spent literally the whole summer together; it is weird how close we are. Some people have said we are soul mate best friends. Then the fans that still believe I am dating Harry say that Tay and I are the female version of Larry, I just laugh at that. The summer was grand to say the least it was absolutely perfect. The highlight of it obviously being with Harry.   
Tomorrow was the first day, and I was sick to my stomach at the thought. The first day I only had two classes but the second I had four. My bell schedule was the most confusing thing, I barely knew how it went and I have gone to the same school for 5 years now. I started slowly packing my things into my bag, getting ready for school the night before. I was dreading going still, I didn’t want to. I would miss waking up in the morning, while more like the afternoon. I lay down in my bed, finally falling to sleep around midnight.   
I woke up the next morning, ready to face the day. I had a cute text from Harry ‘Have a lovely first day babe, hope to see you soon.’ I couldn’t help but smile; he was such a sweet boy. I finally rolled out of bed, not even bothering to look nice. Tay picks me up for school, considering I still don’t have my licence. The school was the same, boring. What I was really looking forward to was the release of the boys first single Live While Were Young. It would be the highlight of my September.  
The month passed slow, I was nearly failing a class, but had the highest mark in another. My marks were very spaced out. Today the song also got leaked, it was an exciting event, and I waited for it to the song to have the music video, which is when I got very excited. I watched the boys dance around like and have a fun day, it was a party atmosphere. I couldn’t contain my emotions, until my phone rang.  
“Hello?” I said, as I didn’t have caller id.   
“Hello babe,” Harry said.  
“Why are you calling me? This is international, I don’t have money for this,” I exclaimed about to hang-up.   
“Babe, don’t worry, I will pay for it. I wanted to actually talk to you right now! How do you like the single?” Harry asked.  
“It is FREAKING AMAZING, I can’t get enough of it. The rest of the album better be just as good.” I exclaimed.   
“Well good, the album is better than that song. I am happy you liked it,” He said, I could just tell he was smiling.   
“I highly doubt it, and yes I must being going as I am late for class, and I am going to be in trouble.” I laughed, I wanted him to ask me to stay and talk and I wanted him to ask me to be his.   
“What I made you late for class, I am so sorry, bye Chelsea,” Harry said, before I hung up, rushing to history late.  
The rest of the day passed by normally, I didn’t like school so far as it had only been a month. I was ready to get out of here and travel. I was ready to start my career. I was ready to move away.   
Before I knew it, it was thanksgiving, October 6th, the album was out in one short month and I was entering as many contest as I could so I could win tickets to Madison square garden to see the boys there. Their second single, little things, was out in a short time as well. I had just seen Ed Sheeran in concert; he was phenomenal. I just couldn’t believe life was so great.   
That was until everything spiralled down. I was failing biology, I had to get my mark up, and I was also looking for a job, as I had quit mine in the summer. Not to mention my parents with there yelling and fighting just to me. I swear, I mean nothing to them everything has changed. I am so good to them, and all I get in return is backlash and hurt. You could say in a way they aren’t the best parents, but the only ones I got so I better keep on trying my best being there slave.  
I had just gotten the news from Harry that Liam and Danielle broke up, being the fan I am, I was quite upset, being both of there friends I was even more upset. They were the perfect couple, but I was right. I knew they wouldn’t last forever, I mean it just didn’t seem right. They ended it due to time, and hate, Danielle with her dancing career it must have been overwhelming for them.   
As school passed by slowly, so did the end of the contest, I waited days and days to win that contest. I would be such a surprise to them if I was there, plus my slight bit of depression was getting out of hand again. It was nearly the end of the October everything was overwhelming again.   
The boy’s second single Little Things was out, it was a sad song. It talked of all the imperfection that one person would have, and not to mention Ed Sheeran wrote it. Harry texted me that day, telling me all of the little things about me. I had given that boy so many signals that he could of asked me out, yet I swear all of them flew over his head. I was annoyed and my mind was moving on.   
I had started talking to Liam a lot more since his break up, and I mean every single day. We talked more than I had ever talked to Harry. We had gotten so close, and I knew when I saw him again, I would just fall. Liam was everything I wished for in a guy, but Harry was like a guilty pleasure. I didn’t know what to do.   
Two months into the school year, and the contest was being drawn today. While my mother decided today would be a good day to look a grad dresses downtown. She seemed very angry with me, as always. We made our way, when I had no idea where we going. We pulled up to a non-dress looking place, but literally my mind was blank. We walked up, and I was confused. But then it clicked, I won the contest or they were getting rid of me.   
I walked up to the guy, and he announced that I had won. My mind was overwhelmed; out of all the entries across Canada they preferred mine. I couldn’t believe it. I screamed and shouted as I danced around embarrassingly in front of the camera. I didn’t have a gad damn care in the world. I was now crowned the biggest directioner in Canada, along with updating the new twitter account I had to manage. There was only one month till the concert and two weeks till the album.   
Days passed on by, as I continued to do the daily routine. Usually waking up late, having no time to get ready and then going to school in the comfiest clothes I could find. The album was out tonight at midnight and I would wait because it is going to be perfection. I knew everywhere else already had it out, only the western hemisphere didn’t, and it would come out at Eastern Time not pacific.   
I went home, waiting for the album to come out, and when it did I was instantly overwhelmed with emotions. I listened to it all night, not even caring that I had school tomorrow. I texted the boys, who weren’t up yet, saying that ‘this is the best thing I had ever heard, and live while were young was crap compared to the album.’ I laughed when I got a reply from Liam, ‘Hey we worked hard on LWWY but yes thanks for the love on the album,’ two weeks and I would be seeing them, two weeks and I would be there with them. Also in two weeks was my birthday. It was going to be a good month.  
Chapter 12 – Back again  
Before I even knew it, it was birthday yesterday and I was leaving for New York in today, I was washed over with excitement while I was packing. I couldn’t do anything right, I was to over whelmed. My party was yesterday night, all my friends had come over and we had just danced to night away, I was up way to late, I heard Tay walk in with her bag. Off to the airport we were.   
“AHH!” I screamed, as my mother had just dropped us off, “THIS IS SO GOD DAM EXCITING!”  
“I KNOW!” she squealed, “I get to see Niall again!”  
“We get to see all of them!” I exclaimed.   
“You haven’t told them, right?” She asked, as we made our way to security.   
“Nope, and you haven’t?” I exclaimed.  
“Me neither,” She squealed as they called our flight number, we hurried to the front, collapsing in our seats in pure excitement.   
“3 more hours, and then we are in New York,” I said loudly, being shushed from all over the cabin.   
“Should we find them today? Or wait two days and see them on the meet and greet day?” Tay asked,  
“I want to see them tonight, oh my let’s contact the tour manager Paul,” I said.   
“Dude I know who Paul is, no need to tell me,” Tay laughed, as I pulled out my phone and made the arrangements with Paul. We were to go to our hotel, and he was going to pick us up and take us to the boys’ rehearsal at Madison Square Gardens.   
The plane ride dragged on and on, as babies cried, and people snored. In totally annoyance, I tried the best I could to just be loud. Which I have to admit is quite rude, but they could all live. The plane landed, and we took our time getting off, as we had to wait for our luggage.it finally arrived, and we were taken to a hotel. The same hotel we had stayed in 5 months ago when we were in New York.   
We threw our things in the room, which happened to have two bedrooms; this contest went all out for their winners. We both quickly got changed, into nicer clothes, and fixed our hair before I finally got a text from Paul. We raced downstairs, finding him standing off to the side in the lobby. He led us to the car before we all talked.   
“What brings you two to New York?” He asked.   
“We won a contest for tickets here, so we thought we wouldn’t tell the boys and surprise them.” I smiled.   
“They were going to come up and see you after, but we were all still discussing it,” Paul said.   
“Really? I really missed Niall, I wonder if he missed me,” Tay questioned.   
“Oh yeah he did, isn’t he always texting you, he is quite fond of you Tayler,” Paul laughed, as we pulled up.   
“ARE WE HERE?”I exclaimed.   
“Yes, so the boys are mostly rehearsing, but they have a break now, but they are all in the main area,” Paul explained, before Tay and I ran off.   
I saw Liam and Niall looking at the wall, seeing if they were missing anything. I whispered a quick plan to Tayler, before we both went up behind them, putting our hands over their eyes.   
“Guess who?” we said in unison, I could hear Paul laughing in the background. Liam and Niall spun around with huge grins on their faces.   
“TAYLER!” Niall squealed, pulling her into a big hug. Liam looked at me shyly, we had been talking a lot lately, we both had a thing for each other and we both knew it too.   
“Hey Chelsea,” Liam smiled, pulling me into a hug.   
“How, what, when, where, why?” Niall asked.   
“Well how about we go surprise the others, before we explain.” Tay, said before hearing the voices of Harry, Zayn and Louis. Tay and I disappeared behind some props.   
“Niall bro, why were you yelling Tayler?” Zayn asked confused.   
“She just told me some exciting news,” Niall lied in a way.  
“Which was?” Louis asked.  
“Was it about us visiting them? Did you tell them Niall?” Harry asked.  
“No it wasn’t anything like that,” Liam said, and at the moment. Tay bolted up, wrapping her arms around Zayn and Louis, while I jumped onto Harrys back.   
“Hey Styles,” I whispered in his ear.   
“Chelsea!” he exclaimed, as I jumped off his back, he pulled me in for a hug.   
Honestly I wasn’t happy with Harry, I knew if he liked me, he wouldn’t have been all over girls lately, he would have maybe asked me out, when I had given him so many clear signs. I was annoyed and mad, but I wasn’t going to show it, and maybe my interests were changing. Harry finally let go of me, before I was wrapped in another embrace.   
“Looouis,” I exclaimed, as he squeezed me to tight.  
“Alliiccia,” he laughed. I could see Tayler wrapped in the embrace of Zayn.   
“How have you been?” he asked, as he let me go.  
“Wonderful, I’m only failing one class.” I exclaimed, before I gave Zayn a big hug as well.   
“Chelsea, why are you failing?” Zayn asked.   
“Well Zaynster, I am failing because I don’t listen in Biology, but I did some stuff to get my mark up.” I sighed. I went and stood between Liam and Harry.   
“Well I guess you will have to start trying hard or you won’t be able to see us anymore.” Lou laughed; I felt that sinking feeling in my stomach again. My mother wasn’t to found of me going on this trip. We may have gotten in a fight about me never being allowed home again, but I hadn’t even told Tay that.   
“Are you alright babe?” I heard Liam ask, being snapped out of the flashback of my mother hitting me. Everyone’s eyes were on me, even Tay’s.  
“What is wrong, Alibob?” Tay asked, using my new nickname from her.   
“Nothing is wrong Taybob, everything is fine and dandy.” I laughed.   
“Liar,” Zayn laughed, I forget he could just tell when anyone was lying.   
“What happened?” Harry asked, glaring over at Liam, who was holding me close to him.   
“Well… It’s just… god damn,” I muttered.  
“Spit it out,” Tay commanded.   
“My mother didn’t want me coming on this trip, she is mad that I won a contest to come see you guys, so we may have gotten in a fight and she told me if I leave that I will never get to come home. Then she said, I don’t want you to ever come home, I will drive you to the airport, and… that is it,” I sighed.   
Chapter 13- Secrets  
“WHAT? And you didn’t tell me? Is she being like that again? Chelsea, you need to know that I am always here for you, we are best friends for a reason, you can’t hide things from me,” Tay explained, pulling me into a hug, the boys watched.   
“Well if I don’t hide things you get hurt as well, you know how much I hate being at home, how much god damn verbal, and maybe even physical abuse I get. Why do you think I cut…?” I yelled, before remembering the boys were there. “You didn’t hear anything.”  
“No we all heard it and now we are going to go talk about it,” Louis said.  
“Ha, no, now you guys have to get back to rehearsals, I will still be here after.” I stated, before muttering, “Maybe.”  
“I heard that,” Liam stated, before giving me and big hug and walking back with the rest of the boys.   
I collapsed on the floor, Tayler sat beside me, wrapping her arms around me. I tried not to cry, I just sat there, staring, and scorning myself for opening my mouth. Tayler kept asking my questions, but I refused to answer. Finally annoyed, she knew I had cut a while ago, but she didn’t know how many times I had done it since; she ripped my sleeve up my arm, revealing all of the scars, 27 to be exact.   
“Chelsea if you do not answer me now,” Tayler roared, I finally looked up at her. “What happens at home? Every time I have ever tried to bring it up, you laugh it off, and I will never let you do that again.”  
“Lot’s happens at home,” I mumbled.  
“Like what?” she asked, as I noticed the boys making their way over again.  
“Like things, why does it matter to you?” I asked annoyed. My sleeves still rolled up and viewable for all five of the boys.   
“Why does it matter to me? Maybe because I just want to help you, so I don’t gets a call someday saying that you killed yourself because you are to god damn selfish to talk about your problems.” Tayler yelled.   
“Maybe I don’t tell you because I am completely fine with being broken.” I yelled back.   
“You lie, I know you. You hate being there, you hate being sad, and you hate what you do to yourself. Is that why you’ve gone down 6 pants sizes, I don’t think I have seen you eat in weeks. You barely even talk at school anymore. All of your grades are slipping and the Chelsea I know hates getting lower than a B. when was the last time you talked in class? Probably months ago. When was the last time you handed something in? Weeks ago. I just hate watching you slowly die and I can’t do anything about it. I have wanted to say something for a while, but every time I try to get the tad bit serious you just walk away, or tune me out, saying you are fine. I am fucking done with it.” Tayler ranted, I was shocked, and she had never gotten that mad before. I tried to open my mouth in response but I was at a loss for words. I could feel the warm tears slipping out of my eyes.   
“Sorry,” I muttered.   
“Sorry? Sorry, that is all you have to say. Is it because I am bad friend? Am I not good enough for you? Why don’t you even trust me? I have been putting all my effort in to making you feel a tad bit better, but you haven’t once asked how I am, or if I am alright. Because watching the one person you should be able to trust, slowly killing themselves doesn’t make for the most exciting life, and gods forbid if I had any problems.” Tayler spat, I was still in shock.   
“Tayler, you are the best friend I could ever ask for, you mean the world to me. You are one of the things keeping me grounded, keeping me from literally losing my head. I am sorry I am so terrible to you, I am sorry I can’t talk about why I hate everything. I am even sorry for everything. You are truly the best friend anyone could ask for, I am sorry I put you through all of this.” I admitted. The boys were standing above us, Tay looked over to Zayn to see if I was lying and he knew I wasn’t.   
“When was the last time you ate?” Tay asked concerned.   
“This morning, before you came over,” I said. Zayn shook his head to say I wasn’t lying.   
“Then why have you lost so much weight?” she asked, I knew she was just concerned, but I didn’t want to admit it.   
“I wanted to be fit, I want to be attractive, I want to have abs and tight thighs, and I want a thigh gap. From working out for an hour or two everyday days for the past 4 months, I have achieved everything I wanted to, but now I can’t stop working out. If anything I am over working out and it’s become my fastest pain killed.” I said, knowing how good I actually looked.   
“Okay, well how about we slow down on the working out, and start talking about problems.” Tay suggested.   
“Okay, we can try that.” I smiled.   
“One last thing though, I want a reason of every single one of those, while I make a list of what to talk about with you later.” She said, I sighed meaning I agreed.   
“Well, there isn’t as much reason, as there are cuts. So my parents, the verbal abuse, the physical abuse, not being worthy of anyone, the failing of a class, not being a good enough friend to you, not being pretty enough, not being perfect,” I said pointing to the ones that meant what, as Tay clicked away on her phone. I was finished, before I muttered, “Not being good enough for Harry and Liam.”  
Their heads snapped up, Harry knew I liked him, but I also strongly liked Liam. I smiled up at both of them before tugging my sleeve down. I got up off the floor, being pulled into an embrace from everyone.   
“We are always here for you,” Louis exclaimed.  
“No more self-harm, please love,” Harry pleaded, considering I had broken the promise to him already.  
“We just want you to be happy,” Liam assured.  
“See lots of people care for you, we don’t want to hear those calls either,” Zayn admitted.   
“And again, we are always here for you.” Niall added.   
“Thank you boys,” I smiled.  
Chapter 14- New loves  
I stood in the embrace for a while, before Louis pulled me away from everyone.   
“And you are plenty good enough for either of those boys,” Louis whispered into my ear, “Which do you like more?”  
“Well Liam I think, I am not sure, I have given Harry so many chances just to ask me out, just to have a date I don’t care if it is long distance I just want a date, but he barely even talks to me anymore. Liam and I have just gotten along really well, we have become amazing friends and he told me he had an interest in me, and he would love to take me on a date.” I explained.   
“So right now they both have a slight chance?” Louis asked.   
“Yes,” I said, before he pulled me back over to everyone.   
“Well we are done for today,” Zayn exclaimed.   
“You guys are coming tomorrow right?” Lou asked.   
“Yes,” I said, searching for Tayler and Niall, they had vanished. “I believe we are the third row or something like that,”  
“That is jolly good fun,” Louis laughed, before running off, returning with something behind his hands.   
“What is it?” I asked.  
“Well, you didn’t think we would forget your birthday.” Harry exclaimed.  
“We were planning on trying to come visit you at the end of the next week, but I guess you can have it now, considering your birthday was yesterday.” Louis explained. I just smiled, as they handed me the small box. I was just about to open it when I heard Tayler’s excited scream. She came running over to me, with a huge smile on her face.   
“AHHH!” she screamed in my ear.   
“Spit it out,” I laughed.   
“NIALL ASKED ME OUT, WE ARE DATING NOW!” She exclaimed.   
“WHAT? OH MY YAY!” I cheered with her, the boys were applauding Niall.   
“Yes!” she squealed hugging me, before noticing a present. “Oh present, what is in it?”  
“I have no clue because someone was screaming,” I laughed, before ripping off the wrapping paper. Two airplane tickets to the UK sat in the little box; they were to go there and to return. I screamed, dropping it to the ground and running to Louis to hug him. I did the same with the other five boys.   
“Oh my,” I was so excited, I was hyperventilating. “This is amazing, oh no, I just can’t with you boys. You didn’t have to get me anything and now you have answered my dreams and given me tickets to the UK for whenever I want to go. They expire in two years, and I can bring Tayler. I love you guys so much right.”  
“You are welcome,” they all cheered.   
“AHH!” I screamed again, my mood had been changed right away.   
“Well we should get going back to the hotel now,” Louis said, “Oh and Paul said you guys are at the same hotel as us, well that is fun.”  
I was about to walk away, when someone grabbed my hand. I spun around to see Liam, with a shy look on his face.   
“Chelsea…” Liam started his voice shaking.   
“Liam,” I giggled, trying to ease the tension.   
“Would you maybe want to go out for dinner with me tonight? If you don’t, I mean that is okay to but…” Liam rambled on.  
“I would love to Liam,” I smiled, “as long as you don’t pay for everything.”  
“But that is what a gentleman does,” He exclaimed, as I reached for his hand. Harry turned around to see it, he glared right at Liam.   
“That was rude,” I muttered.   
“Do you still like Harry?” Liam whispered.  
“Not really, I am more fond of you.” I giggled.   
“Why don’t you like him anymore?” Liam asked.  
“Well, we just don’t really get along anymore, plus when someone says they like someone else, they shouldn’t go around sleeping with other girls all the time.” I stated, maybe a bit too loud.   
“Well I would never do that to you, I quite like you myself. I mean we will have to see how we both feel after tonight. We have gotten to know each other a lot in the last two months…” Liam rambled, continuing to explain what I knew. I giggled at him.  
“You ramble a lot,” I smiled.   
“I am sorry,” he apologised.   
“No need to apologise, I am just saying. I mean it is cute.” I added.   
We walked outside, climbing into the car with everyone else. It was awkward with Harry staring at Liam and me, but he lost his chance, so now he would have to learn to deal with it. We made it back to the hotel in no time, going straight up to the boy’s room. I wondered what we would be up to tonight.   
“I am going to take a quick shower, before we go for dinner, alright love?” he asked, even though he didn’t have to.   
“Okay, I will hang out on the couch with everyone else then.” I smiled. I went and crashed beside Louis and Zayn, while Harry glared at me.  
“Louis can I talk to you?” I heard Harry ask before they left the room. Niall and Tay had gone down to the pool moments before.   
“He hates me now Zayn,” I sighed.   
“I think it is the opposite Chelsea, if anything Harry really cares for you and is hurt to see you with Liam.” Zayn said.   
“Well you know when I liked someone, I don’t go sleep with random people,” I stated.   
“Harry doesn’t sleep around,” Zayn assured.   
“Oh bullshit, he admitted it to me one night, saying he was going to hook up with some girl. This was in September; I was so honestly hurt when I read that. Pretty much since then he has told me of 3 other hook ups he has had.” I spat, slightly hurt.   
“Oh, well then you have a reason, but don’t you give second chances?” Zayn asked, obviously on Harry’s side.   
“I did, but Harry just blew it, and I really like Liam. We have been talking a lot,” I smiled.   
“I know Liam talks about you a lot. He really likes you to; I just don’t want you to get caught up in a love triangle, where you have multiple feelings.” Zayn sighed, before muttering, “Like me.”  
“Like you, what are you talking about Zayn? What about Perrie?” I asked.   
“Well I thought I loved Perrie, but I just don’t know anymore. I have strong feelings for someone else, even though I know they will never be noticed by Me.” he sighed.   
“Who is this person? You never know maybe they do.” I assured.   
“It’s Tayler, I know she will never ever have feelings for me, but yet I still feel so drawn to her, I mean she is beautiful. Just as you are,” he said.  
“Well Tay does consider you one of the best friends she has ever had, Zayn I think you need to just sort out your feelings, friend zone yourself from Tay and just be your cute little couple with Perrie.” I said, pulling him into a hug,   
“That is some good advice,” Zayn smiled.  
“Now speaking of Perrie, can you tell her I love the new album? Oh and I better get to meet her soon.” I stated.   
“Will do, and you will just have to use those tickets if you want to see her.” Zayn laughed, as Liam walked out.   
“Ready to go, Chelsea?” Liam asked.  
“Yes sir I am, Have a good night Zayn.” I said.  
“Have fun you two,” Zayn said, as we walked out the door.   
Chapter 15- Date with Mr. Payne  
We walked downstairs, hand in hand before I finally felt the need to speak.   
“What are we up to tonight Mr. Payne?” I asked.  
“Well I thought we could go out for dinner, and then maybe go for a walk in central park and then maybe even just roam around the city, and then maybe go for a late night swim.” Liam suggested.   
“That sounds like a lovely night,” I smiled, we walked down the street hand in hand for a while.   
It was a cold night, it felt a lot colder than the west coast, and I wasn’t quite used to it. I pulled myself closer to Liam. I noticed that Liam had pulled a toque over his shaven head, as I had pulled one over my long hair. We walked for what seemed like forever before Liam stop in front of a cute little shop. We walked inside and ordered some hot chocolate.  
“I thought we were going to do dinner first?” I asked.  
“Well I thought the idea of a walk in central park was a better idea.” He smiled, sipping on his drink. As we walked through the trees wrapped in Christmas lights, and the frosted over grass, I couldn’t help but feel safe. I wasn’t feeling insecure at all, I just felt happy, safe and warm with Liam.   
It made me think of when I was with Harry; I wasn’t comfortable with myself at all. Then with Liam, I was happy being myself all day long, no matter where or when. We walked over to a bench, where we sat, and sipped on our hot chocolate.  
“I am going to be honest here, but this date gives me so many better feelings then the one I went on with Harry 5 months ago.” I admitted.   
“That is great, I think this is wonderful too.” He smiled, as I rested my head on his shoulder.   
We sat in silence for a while before Liam spoke up, “You are worthy of me, it is me who isn’t worthy of you.” He slowly stroked the arm that was covered in cuts. I didn’t want to say anything, so I just smiled.   
“Another thing is you didn’t have to lose all that weight, I mean you were beautiful back in July and you are just as beautiful now Chelsea.” He smiled.   
“Thank you Liam, that is really kind of you, I feel a lot better about myself now as well.” I smiled.   
“How much did you lose?” he asked curiously.   
“I lost 60 pounds, I didn’t think I could lose that much but I did and now I am so happy with myself.” I smiled.   
“That is wonderful; as long as you are happy with yourself, don’t listen to anything else anybody says.” Liam said, “Well we should head over to the restaurant now.”  
We walked through the remainder of the park, I had no idea where we were going, but I was excited to say the least. My mind wander everywhere, from what Harry was feeling to what I should eat tonight. We wandered up to a classic American restaurant, The Old Spaghetti factory.   
We sat within, and began to talk, about everything, accept sensitive topics. I wanted him to ask me, I wanted to tell Liam, which is strange. I have never wanted to tell anyone my problems, because they seem like a burden, but it was different. I trusted Liam, I trusted all of them, and it was weird. We were talking when he finally asked what I wanted him to.  
“So your parents abuse you?” he asked quietly.   
“Yes, not so much physical, mostly verbal.” I replied, like it was no big deal.  
“Why don’t you tell anyone?” he asked.   
“Because I have no proof, no one will believe me.” I admitted.   
“I believe you, and I am willing to help you leave,” He offered.   
“That is great Li, but I only have a few more months and then I am gone from there,” I sighed.   
“I thought you said you had a little sister, what about her?” he asked.   
“Dear god, she is 7 and is the god damn holy ground my parents walk on. She never gets in trouble, she never gets hurt. She has broken so many things and then straight up blamed them on me. I was the mistake and she is the perfection.” I stated.   
“That isn’t very fair, was it different before she was born?” he wondered.   
“To be honest I don’t remember much before I was ten, but I do remember never being allowed to go anywhere, not like I had many friends. I am not a very nice person,” I sighed.   
“I highly doubt that, you are the sweetest girl I have met,” Liam smiled.   
“And you are the sweetest boy I have met,” I laughed.   
“You aren’t going to self-harm anymore right?” he questioned.   
“That I can’t promise; you see I have done a lot since September and it has become part of my life, I do it at least once a week. I just don’t know how to get rid of pain any other way,” I whispered.  
“Does talking like this help?”  
“It does, but I wouldn’t want to burden anyone with my problems,” I admitted.   
“I will always be here, and if you want to talk I would listen. I may not have advice to give you, but I am your shoulder to cry on Chelsea, I just wouldn’t want to see you hurt anymore.” Liam said, grabbing a hold of my hand.   
“Okay, I will try that, considering I have promised so many people I wouldn’t do it anymore, I am just a terrible promise keeper.” I said.   
“Would you like to talk about it now,” he asked, just as our food was placed in front of us.   
“Yes I really would.” I said, as the waitress disappeared.   
“Well begin with whatever you like,” he smiled.   
“Let’s start with everything that is wrong with me. I think I am worthless, stupid, garbage, and many more things along those lines. Now I have the friends I have always telling me the opposite, but I get home and all I do is get yelled at. I do everything for my family, yet all they do is complain, they think I don’t try my hardest when I do. It just drives me mad, I don’t like them. The worst part is that when I am around my extend family, they won’t do anything. They wouldn’t even try it. On my dad’s side I have always been the youngest, and the favourite. I act like the sassiest little princess whenever we are around them, I get payback in the end, but that doesn’t mean I am going to stop. On my mother’s side I am the oldest, so yet again I am the favourite, I get everything at my beck and call. I just play it up, so when I finally get home, I usually get a few swift smacks, and I am happy with myself. I shouldn’t do it but I do.” I said.   
“Chelsea, whenever they are trying to hurt you again, just text me and I will send you every single word that makes you wonderful.” Liam smiled, he was just too sweet.  
“There is still more, by society’s standards, I am not good enough, or skinny enough, or pretty enough. So it is really what I strive for. Thanks to society as well, I believe that I am not pretty or skinny or fit or attractive, well the fit part is better now, I am quite happy with how I look. I still don’t think I am pretty though, so you could say I quite insecure.” I admitted.   
“I think you are absolutely one hundred percent beautiful, there is nothing I would change about you,” Liam said, a huge grin spread across my face.   
“You are too nice, I swear.” I laughed.   
“Anything else that is bothering you mind love,” he asked.   
“Maybe one more,” I said sighing, “I just wish I knew what I wanted to do with the rest of my life; I mean it is really hard trying to figure out what I would like to do with university and stuff. I just don’t know what to do.”  
“Well what do you love to do?”  
“I love writing, I love baking, I love photography, I love English, I love history, oh and I really love writing,” I stated.   
“Well, have you thought of going to a school for writing, or maybe even go for an English degree and major in creative writing. Or an arts degree and major in whatever you like,” Liam suggested, as we both finished eating.   
“That is what is hard, I still got another month or so to see if I can get in to the school I want. Maybe I will talk to someone.” I sighed, as we got up to pay.  
“What would you like to do the rest of the night?” he asked, before grabbing my hand.  
“Hmm, I am not too sure. What is there to do in New York at night?” I asked.  
“I don’t know either; we could head back to the hotel for a swim.”  
“Or we could head back to the hotel for some video games?” I suggested.   
“So we are headed back to the hotel, alright.” He smiled.   
Chapter 16- Fans  
We made our way back though the park, talking of nothing in particular, when I heard the utter most scream of a group of fans.  
“Would you like to run away?” he asked mischievously.   
“I would think not, those girls are dying to meet you!” I exclaimed, as they had finally caught up to us.   
“Oh. My. God. LIAM PAYNE!” the girl shrieked a little too close to my ear.   
“Shh girls, or else others with wreck your moment,” Liam laughed, all three of the girls shutting up. Liam hadn’t realised my hand yet, then one of the girls mouth dropped.   
“LIAM! Is this your new girlfriend?” She asked.  
“No, we are just on a date, we are not dating,” Liam said before mumbling, “Yet.”  
“Well miss, can you take our picture with Liam?” the one girl asked kindly.   
“I would love to,” I smiled, taking the camera from her hand. We moved under a street lamp, where I took a few picture for the girls, all making silly faces. When one of the girls eyes light up with a look of that I knew, she had realised who I was.   
“You dated Harry Styles!” she exclaimed.  
“No I did not, we are only friends, and I have always and will always have other interest.” I stated.  
“Then why did you kiss him?” she asked.   
“To prove a point, because some girl was being a complete bitch saying that Harry can’t like me, and it was management. So I proved a point. It was all a big thing, Harry and I were interested in each other, but we both changed so did our interest.” I said.   
“Oh, so you like Liam? Is that why Liam and Danielle broke up?” the other girl asked.   
“No, Danielle and I broke up because of the distance between us lately, and other personal things.” Liam said; I could feel the hurt in his voice, “I still really miss, Danielle.”  
“Awe, it is okay Liam. You will find the right girl someday,” One of the girls cooed.   
“Hopefully sooner than later,” he mumbled, smiling at me.   
“Well it was wonderful to meet you Liam, can’t wait for the concert tomorrow.” The girls said, walking away texting on their phones. Liam and I re-laced our fingers before I saw the flash behind us.   
“That was lovely wasn’t it?” He laughed.   
“God, do they always ask so many questions?” I sighed.  
“Yes, that is all they care about is our social lives, it is annoying at times, but the fans put us where we are, so I really don’t think we should complain.” Liam said.  
“They put a few pictures of us online,” I said.  
“I know; I was watching what they were doing.” He sighed.   
“We should probably hurry back to the hotel, before all the directioners in New York know where to find us.” I laughed.   
“I will race you,” he laughed, before sprinting off down the trail.   
We ran back to the hotel, I could hear random people yelling his name, as he ran ahead. I eventually caught up to him, and ended up beating to him to the hotel. Out of breath, we climbed up the stairs, were a few dozen fans were sat at. I sighed, walking inside while Liam said thank you to everyone. He finally walked back in, and we headed up to the top floor.   
“I would have to say you let me win that,” I panted, still out of breath.   
“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t, and I guess you will never know.” He laughed.   
“That technically means you cheated,” I smiled.   
“No it doesn’t, that means I am a gentlemen!” he exclaimed. I was about to say something, when my phone began to bing, a lot.   
I grabbed it from my bag, looking to the 40 new twitter messages I had. It starts again; I opened them up while Liam read over my shoulder. I was reading through a bunch saying I broke up Payzer, which was Liam and Danielle, then there was some comparing how I look from when I was with Harry to now, I honestly looked so different. Then there was the few that caught my eye, ‘How many boys in the band is she banging?’ or ‘who does she think she is, she isn’t even very pretty’ or maybe even ‘I bet she is going to break all the couples up so she can sleep with them, whore.’ I laughed at them, in reply I tweeted once, ‘you people don’t know who I am or what is going on, maybe stop making assumptions and wait for the boys to say something.’  
“You shouldn’t have said anything, love,” Liam said.  
“You can’t be serious, I was just in my way standing up for myself, it was lot worse when people saw me with Harry,” I laughed, just as my phone binged again, I opened it to see a message from Danielle.  
“Why is she texting you?” Liam wondered.   
“Well we have talked a lot lately as well, I wonder what is going on,” I stated, opening the text, ‘You finally went out with Liam, jeeze I’ve been waiting, you guys are perfect.’ I smiled slightly before replying, ‘You’re not hurt by this at all, I’ll feel really bad if I am hurting you as a friend, and it was just a first date.’   
“Well she accepts us, and wanted us to be together,” I said, confused.   
“That is wonderful, just completely fantastic,” Liam smiled, as I got another reply. ‘Of course I am not hurt, Lou texted me telling me you guys went on a date, and well I don’t know you guys you seem really right for each other, better than you and Harry ever would have been!’ I laughed, as I began to reply, ‘Thank love, I think so too, sucks for Harry eh? I cannot wait to see you, I miss you!’   
“That is great, she says you and I are a lot better than Harry and I would have ever been,” I smiled.   
“I agree with that,” he laughed, as we started walking in the door of the room.  
“Me too,” I laughed, see Harry standing right there, I could see the hurt written all over his face.   
“Oh hello Harry,” Liam said, wrapping his arm around my waist as we went to sit on the couch.  
“Hi…” Harry said, sulking away.   
Chapter 17- Who is better than the other?  
“What would you like to do now?” Liam asked, and just as I was about to answer, Louis came bounding into the room.   
“Oh hello you two,” he said with a smirk on his face.  
“Hello Looouis,” I exclaimed.   
“How was the date?” He asked.  
“Well,” I started, “it isn’t over yet, so how about you go play with Zayn or Harry?”  
“Okay sassy,” he said, bouncing away, before adding, “No wonder we’re friends.”  
“Now what to do,” Liam asked.   
“How about that swim?” I suggested.   
“Sweet, okay, I will go get changed you can wait here, I will be five minutes.” Liam said, running off to his bag, with that same second, I felt someone sit down beside me.  
“What makes him so much better than me?” Harry asked with sad eyes.   
“Well maybe first off, Li doesn’t go around telling the girl he apparently likes about his hook ups.” I spat.   
“I never said any of that, I never hooked up with anyone,” he defended.   
“Oh bullshit Styles, I have the screen shots right here on my phone, so I could show Tayler later,” I snapped, showing the picture, “You don’t think that hurt me more than anything, you don’t think I wouldn’t move on after that, I obviously wasn’t first on your list.”  
“Sorry, I was drunk and stuff,” Harry exclaimed.   
“I don’t care about excuse, just because you couldn’t keep it in your pants. You had so many chances, and guess what, you weren’t ready for them.” I spat.  
“But you never got to get to know the real me,” he defended.  
“Harry, we talked for two full months and I think I know the real you better than anyone, you are just what the magazines say, you are just what I thought.” I spat.  
“But…Chelsea…” He started.  
“No, Harry no more excuses, no more lies. I would rather have someone honest and trustworthy; you are a better friend anyways. Why do you think I always friend zoned you?” I sighed; I got up off the couch, as Liam reappeared in the room. “Goodbye Styles.”  
“Ready to go, love?” Liam asked, grabbing a towel.  
“Yep, I just need to go change.” I said, taking one look back a Harry who had tears in his eyes, waiting for me to leave to let them fall.   
I sighed, walking into my room changing as quickly as possible. I grabbed a towel to dry the tears that had been falling down my cheeks, that god damn Harry. He is just so irresistible but so unneeded at the same time. I knew I was falling for him, but I wouldn’t let myself show it, I had to be honest and keep away from Styles. Liam and I headed down to the pool, where we found Niall and Tay just laughing away at the side of the pool.   
“Holy crap, you guys have been down here a long time.” I laughed.  
“Well we went and got some food from the Subway down the street.” Niall said, I laughed.   
“How was the date?” Tay asked me, with a smirk across her face.   
“Awesome, we just had fun.” I smiled, before I asked, “How was your guys’ night?”  
“It was wonderful, now wasn’t it princess?” Niall giggled, kissing Tay on the cheek.   
“I am his princess, this is just the best,” Tay laughed, as they both splashed into the huge pool.   
“They are adorable,” I whispered to Liam, as I put my towel down.   
“Maybe that could be two other people one day,” he hinted, as he picked me up.  
“No don’t drop me in the…” I screamed, before I splashed into the pool. “This isn’t the end of that Payno.”  
“Catch me if you can,” He winked, diving into the pool and swimming off.   
The entire night, we splashed around, laughing having an all-around good time. The night was spectacular, and wondrous. Liam was the perfect boy, maybe even too perfect. He was everything any girl would ever wish for he was nice sweet kind and an amazing personality. Not to mention he was strong and attractive, I mean Liam had everything.   
Eventually when the pool closed at midnight we headed back up to his room, after we both changed, we threw in a movie, which happened to be Toy story. I cuddled close to Liam as the movie began. Niall and Tay were on the other side of the large couch. I started getting very tired wrapped in the warmth of Liam arms. I was nearly asleep, when I heard a voice.   
“Goodnight beautiful,” Liam whispered into my ear, as I drifted away.   
Chapter 18- Madison Square Garden  
After a solid 7 hours of sleep, I heard noise around me.  
“Okay boys, time to get up!” Paul exclaimed, “Lots to do today!”  
I slowly sat up, to find myself in there room still. Liam whispered, “Good morning Beautiful.”  
“Morning Li,” I smiled, as all the boys gathered in the room. Harry had a shocked expression, as I had been still wrapped in Liam’s embrace.   
“Oh hello girls,” Paul smiled, as I saw Tay and Niall still half asleep.   
“What is the scope for today Paul?” Zayn asked.   
“Well you guys have an hour to get dressed and eat breakfast, and then we are off to do some promo and then back to MSG to do some more rehearsing before we finally have sound check and then the show begins.” Paul explained.   
“Can Tay and Chelsea come with us?” Niall asked tired.   
“Of course, they can but they have to be ready in an hour as well.” Paul said, before going back to his room.   
“Well I will be back up here in 20 minutes okay li?” I smiled.  
“Alright, see you soon.” He smiled, as they all went to go have showers in their own rooms. Tay said goodbye to Niall and then we raced downstairs.   
“I showered last night, so I am good.” Tay said as she began to dig through her bag.   
“Okay, well I will be 10 minutes.” I said, grabbing a change of nice clothes and hopping in the shower.   
I quickly showered and got dressed before blow-drying and straighten my long brown hair, I threw on some make up, before I was done. I had on some nice jeans, and a stripped sweater. I put on my mint green vans, before Tayler emerged from her room. She had on a pair of light jeans, with a purple shirt and Hogwarts sweater. We both ran back up to the boys’ room, lightly knocking on the door.   
“Hello,” Zayn smiled, letting us in.   
“You are the only one ready?” I asked shocked.   
“Surprising I know,” he laughed, before adding, “The others take longer than me.”  
“I highly doubt that,” Tay laughed.  
“Tay I love you sweater, I love Harry Potter,” Zayn exclaimed, examining the sweater.   
“She has an obsession,” I muttered.   
“I do actually have one; I have a lot of stuff.” Tay laughed, as Niall and Louis appeared.   
“Zayn did you order the breakfast?” Niall asked.   
“Yep, I got like a buffet type thing, with eggs and hash browns and waffles and pancakes.” Zayn said.   
“Mm, potatoes,” Tayler mumbled, which caused me to break out laughing.   
“Alliiccia,” Louis exclaimed.  
“Looouis.” I mocked him.  
“Come hither,” he laughed.   
“Okay,” I smiled following him to the kitchen.  
“You really hurt Harry last night,” he sighed.   
“Well why should I care, it is his own fault,” I snapped.   
“You can’t stay mad at him for a few mistakes,” he pleaded.  
“I am not mad, I will happily be a best friend to Harry, but I have really strong feelings for Liam and I don’t feel that way about Harry anymore.” I claimed.   
“Harry said he loved you,” Louis stated, I burst out laughing.  
“I highly doubt that,” I said between the giggles.   
“No I am serious Chelsea, he honestly thinks he does.” Louis said.  
“Well Louis, he also said he like me before he went and banged like 4 random chicks. Honestly I want someone I can god damn trust, not someone who says one thing and does another. You really think that I would prefer that over someone who actually listens, is perfection, and would never do that to me.” I spat.   
“Maybe he didn’t mean to, but in no way is Liam perfect, I think you are so just struck by him as a person that you don’t realise how much he is lying.” Louis spat.  
“He is not lying to me, I know when people are lying, I know the look they get on their face, and I think it is time for Harry to just move on, just like I have.” I spat, finally storming out of the room. I see Liam just walking out of his room.   
I see Harry out of the corner of my eye, and out of pure rage. I grab Liam’s face and kiss him. His arms wrap around me, our lips move in unison, Liam pulls me closer, and eventually I pull away, with the sparks between us ending. I glare at Harry, before grabbing Liam’s hand and leading him to breakfast.   
“Wow,” Liam whispered in my ear.  
“I just couldn’t hold myself back anymore, I just really like you Liam.” I smiled, I felt Louis pulling me away from the table, as the look on Liam’s face changed.   
“What in the world was that?” Louis whisper yelled at me.   
“That was so Harry knows I have moved on,” I snapped, trying to walk off.   
“God damn, he says that he thinks he loves you, and you go and do that, you are selfish you know that.” Louis spat.   
“You know what Louis, if he really thought that he could god damn talk to me himself, instead of having you as a middle man, I am not selfish. I am me and I thought we were friends.” I snapped, walking away, back to where breakfast sat.   
“What was that all about?” Liam asked.   
“Louis thinks since that Harry still likes me I should act like that around him, but I think Harry is a big boy and he will be okay.” I explained.   
“Oh okay, would you like some coffee?” Liam asked.  
“Eww, I only drink tea,” I smiled, preparing a cup.  
“I feel like you’ve said that before.” He laughed.  
“Maybe I have, who knows,” I laughed, feeling Harry’s eyes on me.   
“Aren’t you going to eat Chelsea?” Tay asked.  
“Oh no, I am good with just tea.”  
“Okay you are lying, you said you eat all the time, and you work out.” She snapped.   
“No I really do work out and eat but I am just not hungry.” I said.   
“I don’t believe…” She started.   
“Tay, she ate last night, and she ate all of her food as well.” Liam said.   
“What was it?” Tay wondered.   
“Spaghetti,” He said.   
“Okay, but if I don’t see you eat today, I am force feeding you.” Tay warned.   
“Alright bro,” I said laughing.  
We all finished eating before Paul arrived. We all went downstairs, as the boys went off to do a few interviews, Tay and I gushed about how our dates went. Before we knew it, it had been 2 hours and all the promo was done for the day. And it was only lunch time. We all headed over to MSG, where the boys had many more interviews. Tay and I played around in there dressing room, and ended up playing real life fruit ninja.   
After a couple more hours, it was 2 and the boys had an hour break. They walked into the dressing room in the midst of us trying to play with strawberries, and they all burst out laughing.   
“What?” I asked, before nearly cutting my own finger off. “That was close.”  
“You know most people don’t play with strawberries,” Zayn laughed.   
“Well, we cut all the other fruit.” Tay stated.   
“Oh snacks,” Niall said, before we all started laughing.   
“We have a break before more rehearsals.” Liam said.   
“What time does the concert start?” I asked.   
“7 o’clock.” Zayn smiled, Louis and Harry hadn’t said a word.   
“Okay, party!” I exclaimed, as I finally succeed with the strawberry.  
“High five bro,” Tay exclaimed, as we jumped up and high-fived.   
“You girls are crazy,” Niall laughs, as I threw the knife into the cutting board.  
“Nice aim,” Zayn commented.   
“One of my secret ninja skills,” I laughed.   
“Oh so one of the interviews asked if we had girlfriends.” Niall started.  
“And…?” Tay questioned.  
“I didn’t say anything about us, well because I don’t want you to get hurt and I just like us as us.” Niall explained.   
“So, they don’t know about us?” Tay laughed.   
“They don’t know about the things we do…” Niall began to sing.   
“Can you two stop, the cuteness is killing me.” I pleaded.   
“Maybe we can, maybe we can’t,” Tay teased.   
“Dammit, no please Taybob,” I begged.   
“Fine, we will go be cute somewhere else.” Tay laughed, as they went walking away.   
“What would you like to do in this next hour, Chels?” Liam asked.   
“Um, let’s go have…” I was starting to say.  
“Chelsea, can I please talk to you?” Harry asked nicely, I looked over to Liam who nodded.   
Chapter 19- I still like you  
“Of course Haz,” I smiled. We walked into the hall.   
“I am sorry Chelsea; I shouldn’t have done what I had done, I should have gone and hooked up with those girls, I shouldn’t have done any of that, I really strongly like you and now this is what I have to deal with, you are just so irresistible.” Harry said, as we walked down the long hallway, till we found a little room to go sit in.   
“I am sorry to Harry; I have been very rude to you. I knew you weren’t like that but it just hurt, like it made me not able to trust you. What if we were in a relationship, would I really be able to not think about you cheating while on tour, or would it be the only think I could worry about? It just makes you really hard to trust, and not to mention you told me about it to, I just got the message you were trying to get rid of me. I started talking to Liam and now this is where we are.” I sighed.   
“I know, but it hurt me to. Us boys would be together and Liam was always texting and giggling, and then I asked who and he said it was you, and that hurt me, just as much as I hurt you. I moved on from that though, and I still want to be with you.” Harry exclaimed.   
“While Harry, it may be a little too late for that now, I think Liam is the one. We are just so perfect for each other, I mean even Danielle thought Li and I were perfect together. I just think it would be better if you and I were better as friends.” I explained.   
“You know little things on the album?” Harry asked.   
“Yes…” I said confused.   
“Ed showed us that song and I thought of you right away, about how you really don’t like what you look like, but I think it is all those little things that make me love you.” He said before singing, “I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape, you never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans, but you're perfect to me”  
“Harry…” I started, before he cut me off.   
“Chelsea, I picked to sing that part because it reminded me the most of you, you are so perfect to me. I mean the whole song screams your name; you can’t sleep without a cup of tea. Liam said you were talking in your sleep last night. Our hands fit together perfectly, and I am so in love with you.” Harry exclaimed; I was speechless. I stared at him, as he stared at me, waiting for a reply.  
“I am sorry Harry, I don’t feel that way.” I said, swiftly getting up and running out of the room.   
Tears threatening to spill over, I held them back. I felt that way about him, I did but I couldn’t trust him, he was lying. I need to find myself with the interest of a better boy, of a trustworthy boy. Liam, I could see myself with him forever, our un-fighting relationship. Everything would be just perfect. I was still running. I couldn’t see where I was going until I ran into Zayn.   
“Whoa, babe what’s wrong?” he asked with his thick Bradford accent filling my ears.   
“Nothing, I am fine,” I replied, quickly wiping the tears out of my eyes.  
“You didn’t even try to lie there, what did Harry do?” he asked.  
“He said he loved me, and then he sang his part from little things to me.” I sobbed, not even sure why I was still crying.   
“Oh, well, how do you feel about Liam?” he asked.   
“I really like Li; I mean he is everything I have ever dreamed of in a guy.” I replied, sinking down to the ground.   
“Okay, how do you feel about Harry?” Zayn asked.   
“I hate everything about him that makes me like him so much,” I whispered.  
“If you like Haz so much, why are you going for Liam?” Zayn asked.  
“Because I see myself being with Liam for a longer period of time, I also see us barely ever fighting. But with Haz I only see fighting and madness, I see us not trusting each other and I just can’t go through all of that. It just my idea of fun,” I sighed.   
“Well that makes sense, but shouldn’t you given Harry a chance?” he asked.   
“I did that is why I friend zoned him, to see if I could trust him to see if we could ever work out. He failed the test and now this is where we are.” I exclaimed.  
“Chelsea follow your heart, follow you mind, either of those boys are going to love you unconditionally you just need to figure out where your heart wants to go.” Zayn said, pulling me into a tight hug.  
I sat there pondering, just thinking when it hit me; I wanted to be with Liam. I wanted Li to become my world, and my everything. Smiling, I mumbled, “Liam is where my heart wants to go.”  
“Well go get him girl,” Zayn said, helping me up, “well let’s dry your face first.”   
“Thank you Zaynster,” I exclaimed, pulling him into a big hug.  
“You’re welcome Chelseyster;” he said laughing, “that definitely doesn’t work, your name has no nicknames.”  
“I know, it sucks a lot, I have no nicknames.” I laughed.   
“Well Chels is one, and hmm I don’t know.” Zayn said.  
“It’s okay, I know my name has no nicknames, don’t even try to come up with one either.” I laughed.   
“Well about you go talk to Li now, and maybe I will go talk to Haz,” Zayn said, as I told him where Harry was.   
Chapter 20- I chose you  
I walked back to the room, sitting right on Liam’s lap when I walked in.   
“I chose you,” I smiled, tapping him on the nose.   
“I don’t understand but if it is me, okay!” he exclaimed. It felt as if Louis was mad at me, but he could deal with it.  
“Love, would you like to go on another date tonight and maybe tomorrow too?” Liam asked.   
“I would love to, but why so many dates.”  
“Cause after these few days I won’t see you for a month or so, I just really love spending time with you,” he smiled.   
The rest of the day passed quickly, before I knew it. We were going through the front doors of the concert buying two hundred dollars of merch. With our new shirts, bracelets, and sweaters, we headed out to where our tickets where. Row 3, with a great view of the stage. We danced throughout the opening act, having the time of our lives.   
Finally the five boys appeared on the stage, with the whole new set of songs. They all sang their hearts out, while I continued to die at every word they said. Liam continuously smiling at me, and Niall dedicating a song to a ‘special girl’ aka Tayler, we were just over the moon. We were sat around all the other ‘bring me to 1d’ winners from various countries around the world. I talked with most of them, in the end becoming friends with them. As the concert ended after a two hour show, everyone started leaving.   
“Why aren’t you guys leaving?” a girl from Spain asked.   
“Well, because…” just as I was about to explain, Paul showed up to escort us back stage.   
“How did you manage to do that Canada?” one of the Europeans asked.   
“We know the boys; I will see you guys all tomorrow.” I smiled, skipping off with Tay, looking back to see all of their disapproving faces.   
“How did we do tonight love?” Liam asked.  
“Freaking fantastically wonderful, I loved every single minute of the concert.” I exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.   
“Score one for us then, ready to go out for a late dinner,” he asked, he was still all sweaty form his show, I found it very attractive.  
“Yes I am,” I smiled.   
“Do you mind if I don’t change, I am quite hungry and I would rather not wait,” he asked.  
“I wouldn’t mind at all,” I exclaimed, clinging onto him as we made our way to a car for us.   
“Where to tonight?” he asked.  
“Surprise me,” I exclaimed.  
“Okay then,” he smiled, as we drove off.   
We drove around the city, until Liam pulled over to a burger joint called Fat burger, I recognized right away, as they had brought them up to Canada. We went inside, order our food, and then went and sat at one of the booths. We talked of everything and anything again, I could feel myself slowly falling for this boy.   
I could imagine it now, Liam and I the ‘it’ couple, everyone just loves us; I mean I will still get hate, but I am sassy and I know how to deal. We would be together, that is all that mattered to me. how much could I learn to love this romantic boy, we had so much in common, but then again we were complete opposites, and our faults clashed together to form one.   
The night ended swiftly, as we headed back to the hotel, where all the same things happened as the night before. I fell asleep in the arms of Liam, but this time in my room. We were watching the second toy story. I didn’t want to think of tomorrow. The girls would be mad at the least, I mean I know them.   
Chapter 21- Why am I even here?  
I woke up at 10 am, as Liam’s phone continued to ring. I got up to go shower while he went upstairs, I quickly got dressed before following him up. I threw on jeans and my grad sweater. I knocked on their door before I was let in. we had another hour or so before they had to be at the meet and greet. I bounced around the room, eating randomly before we all piled into the van.  
I could see the fans being let in. Tay and I snuck around the front, and went in with the others. I could feel the glares being thrown at me before someone spoke up.   
“You know you shouldn’t have entered the contest, some other Canadian deserved to win.” This one girl snapped.   
“You know what; I entered once, just for fun. I entered saying everything I love about those boys in a video, I put my tumblr down as well and you know what they picked me out of 35000 entries or something like that. I didn’t think I would win, but just because I know the boys, just because I am friends with them doesn’t mean I can visit them any chance I get.” I spat at her. I could see the boys waiting to enter.   
“Well who cares, some other people have a better chance to enter. You are rude.” A different girl spat.  
“You don’t even know me, you know nothing about me. You are just jealous that I can hang out with them…” I was about to continue, before Paul had walked over.   
“Chelsea that is enough, the boys asked you to stop.” Paul commanded.  
“Ah, fine, but this doesn’t mean anything bitch,” I spat, the room stared at me in awe, and I saw Liam sigh.   
Finally the boys came in, taking pictures with everyone and talking taking their time knowing who is who. Finally I walked up to them, we were last, and everyone was watching us.   
“Chelsea, you really didn’t have to be mean,” Liam mumbled, pulling me into a hug.   
“You are one sassy girl,” Louis laughed, that was the first time he had talked to me since we fought.   
“That why we are best buds, right Lou?” I asked.   
“Of course!” he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.   
“Chelsea, you are witty, maybe you should do our twitter battles with The Wanted for us,” Zayn laughed.   
“Oh maybe I should, because dear lord you are crappy at comebacks!” I exclaimed.   
“I know; I need some practice from the sass master.” Zayn laughed.  
“Hey,” Louis yelled, “that is my title.”  
“Sorry Lou, I guess I am more sassy then you!” I laughed.  
“I don’t think so girl,” He laughed.   
“Niall!” I exclaimed.  
“You saw me five minutes ago, why are you so excited?”  
“Because I haven’t talked to you the whole time I have been here, you have been a little occupied by my best friend,” I exclaimed.   
“Sorry Chels, just she is so irresistible.”  
“Stop the cuteness, no this is to cute.” I sighed.   
“I am sorry Haz,” I whispered into his ear.  
“It is alright, we are better off friends,” he exclaimed.  
“We will be the best of friends Curly!” I laughed.   
“We will,” he smiled.   
Tay and I were off to go sit down, where it said Canada, when the boys pulled us back to them. I sat in front of Liam, while he played with my hair. Tay sat in front of Niall and he did the same. The other girls around us were glaring, muttering under their breath hurtful things. I was laughing at them. After an hour or so of questions the meet and greet was over and they were off.   
Some girl came up to me and hit me; at that point I turned around and was furious.   
“Okay, bitch, listen to me. Just because you tiny little white ass is jealous, doesn’t mean you have any right to hit me.” I spat.   
“Well maybe if you were a bitch,” she spat, he friends nodding along in the back ground.  
“Well you don’t even know me, just because you are jealous. You wish you were me, you just wish you could have a party until 3 am with them, or have a food fight with them, or maybe even just hang out with them.” I laughed, as I heard someone walk back in.   
“Fuck you,” she yelled, before slapping me across the face.   
“Hey, whoa now,” Liam exclaimed, her expression changed.   
“It was her fault,” the girl exclaimed.   
“No it wasn’t, I heard the full thing, and plus you hit Chelsea first.” Liam stated, before asking me, “Are you alright love?”  
“Yep, I am fine; I just cannot believe how rude some of your fans are.” I spat, still in shock.  
“I know, I cannot believe it either, just because they can’t accept something. I wouldn’t want to say that is a fan of mine.” He said, pulling me away.   
“Chelsea, dear lord you need to stop this,” Tay said.   
“Alright ladies, Just because Chelsea is our friend and at that, she is an amazing friend, doesn’t give you the right to harass her,” he stated, “as for you, that could be considered assault, you had no right. Chelsea hadn’t done anything wrong, and you went up to her. I would really appreciate it if you apologised to her.”  
“I am sorry Chelsea,” she said, clearly hurt that her idol called her out.  
“It’s alright, I mean I was rude as well, I am sorry. I had no right to taunt you; I had no right to be smug to any of you. I am really sorry, it is just, I love them just as much as all you guys do, and I would rather not be told that I don’t deserve to be here. You have no idea what I go though, and how hard I had to work to get here.” I explained.   
I walked back to the area with the other boys, before breaking into tears. I just couldn’t believe that a fan would do that, I mean I may have been rude, but that means nothing. I just don’t understand people. I relaxed myself, before I put myself into a no crying mode. I was leaving tonight at 7 and I had completely forgotten.   
Chapter 22- I hate going home.   
“Tay we leave in 4 hours.” I said.  
“What, No?” She frowned.   
“I know; we should go get ready to head to the airport.”   
“I am going for Lunch with Niall beforehand. You can go out with Li.” She exclaimed, as they went out for lunch.   
“Liam what would you like to do?” I asked.   
“Chelsea, are you even allowed back in your house?” he asked concerned.   
“I don’t know, but I may as well try.” I sighed.  
“You don’t want to go do you?” he asked, pulling me close.  
“No I never want to leave; these have been the best few days in forever.”  
“You can come visit me whenever babe, and I will try to come see you in January.” He explained, as we pulled up to the hotel.   
I went up to his room and collapsed on his bed, he was rubbing my back. I was just so sick of everything at home. “Liam I don’t want to leave.”  
“You have to go back, you have school.” He sighed, “but here, have this sweater, it is my favourite and I want you to have it.”   
I grabbed it, smelling it, it smelled just like Liam. I held it close, before I looked up to thank him. His face was close to mine, as our lips connected. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his travelled around my waist. I don’t know how long we stay there, I know long after the kiss had ended out foreheads pressed together. When I finally moved, I had to go pack my bag. We slowly made our way down and I packed my bag, changing my sweaters to be wrapped in Liam’s.   
“Liam, I don’t want to go, my parents are going to be so mad at me,” I exclaimed, mostly terrified.   
“Tell me whatever happens, please.” He asked, as Tay and Niall came into the room.   
We both slowly continued to pack, not wanting to forget anything. I handed Liam my favourite scarf, I had been wearing the whole weekend. He smiled, as he hugged me. Tay and I grabbed our bags, packing them into the back of the van, before saying goodbye to Louis Zayn and Harry. I would miss them. We climbed into the van with Niall and Liam.   
We arrived at the airport way to fast, we slowly checked in before we had to get though security. I could see Tayler crying as they were saying goodbye.   
“Well bye Liam,” I whispered, trying not to let the tears fall out of my eyes.   
“Goodbye love, I will be seeing you soon okay?” he whispered, pulling me close to him.   
“Don’t forget about me,” I whispered.  
“Like I could,” he laughed, before saying, “I am always here, and I plan on skyping you every single day, I can.”  
“I will be looking forward to that,” I said, pulling away from the hug, I could see the tears spilling over in his eyes.   
“I will miss you Chelsea,” he whispered, before giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
“I will miss you to Liam,” I sighed, walking through security. I turned back to see him waving beside Niall before they vanished.   
The plane ride was long and painful; I didn’t want to be at home. I dread the ride there. When we finally had landed, Tay’s mom picked us up. She drove quickly and before I knew it I was at home. I grabbed my things thanking her before attempting to get in. I knocked on the door softly, before it was yanked open.  
“Look what the cat dragged in,” My mother exclaimed, pulling me by the hair, throwing me onto the ground. “What made you come back? Miss us too much.”  
“No you heartless bitch, I had no other place to fucking stay,” I spat at her, just as I felt a kick straight to my chest. The wind was knocked out of me, I could barely breath.   
“What did you call me?” she roared, pulling me up by the hair.  
“I called you a heartless bitch, and if I am saying that is going easy on you.” I spat again, and I knew I had pushed it too far. She backhanded me, before pushing me up against the wall, restricting my breathing even more.   
“You are the heartless bitch, I am a wonderful mother, and I know where you belong.” She spat, before throwing me to the ground. My father was laughing beside her.   
“Come on you whore, get up,” He laughed.   
“You are a fucking asswipe, and no person in the god damn world deserves to be treated like this. You treat me like shit, while the little brat of a sister gets everything and anything that she wants. Why the fuck am I even still around?” I screamed, before I felt the constricting around my neck again.   
“You will never ever talk to us like that again, you hear me. You are the child and we will treat you how ever we like. Now go to your room and don’t come out of there until breakfast tomorrow.” He roared, throwing me down on the stairs.   
I grabbed my things before I headed to my room. Which surprisingly was huge, I managed to have a couch, bed, mini-fridge, desk and TV in there. I also had a closet. I mean I got that but everything that was in my room I had bought with my job. Same with my iPhone, they couldn’t take them away because I bought it and that was there one rule.   
I instantly grabbed my laptop opening Skype, trying to reach Liam. Tears were pouring over in my eyes, and my necked was bruised. My face had a cut on it. My chest was aching. It was calling for a video call, when I saw him answer.   
“Hey love…” he said, before looking at the screen. I had put my lamp on and my face was bright.  
“Hi,” I managed to choke out of my dry throat. I noticed Louis beside him and Zayn on the other side. He finally looked up, gasping at my image.  
“Love, dear god, what happened?” he demanded, which cause Louis and Zayn to look over. Their faces dropped when they saw me.  
“My parents,” I said.   
“You are bleeding, what happened?” he asked.   
“Hold on,” I said, before coughing, which end up with blood in it. I grabbed a water bottle, taking a huge sip before talking, “I came home, and my mother threw me on the ground, yelling at me, before she kicked me in the chest and just now I coughed up blood. It hurts to breath as well. After that she ripped me from the ground as I was standing up for myself. She backhanded me, before cutting off my oxygen, then finally throwing me on the ground again. I stood up for myself again and then my father, lifted me from the ground, and slammed me against the wall and strangled me. Finally he threw me onto the stairs, which is where the cut is from.”  
“Love, you need to get out of there now!” he exclaimed.  
“Where am I supposed to go Li?” I cried.   
“I will come there and save you if I have to,” he said.   
“No, Li. I have to stay here, it will anger them if I leave.” I sighed.  
“Look at yourself Chelsea, you have strangled marks around your neck, I bet you have a broken rib or something, you are bleeding down your face, and you have a black eye, and you think you can stick it out there.” Li yelled, “Chelsea, love this is abuse and they will get arrested you just have to tell someone.”  
“But…” I started, as the Harry and Niall came in to see the fuss.   
“Chelsea, I didn’t think it was that bad,” Harry said. Louis and Zayn still sat shocked, as Niall phoned someone, probably Tayler.   
“It isn’t that bad guys,” I said, as I heard pounding foot steps up the stairs. “Hold on, someone is coming upstairs.”   
Chapter 23- The after math  
I quickly turned down the brightness on the screen, and the sound, I hoped from my desk to my bed, as the door flung open. My father stood there giving me the death glare.  
“Who are you talking to?” He spat.   
“Why the fuck do you care asshole?” I retaliated, before his hand hit swiftly across my face.   
“You are a menace you know that, why have we ever kept you around,” he roared.   
“Because you can’t do anything on your own, you incompetent asshole.” I spat.   
“That is it,” he said, picking me up by the hair, “you really think that you can treat your parents like this? You really think you deserve to be around? Why do you even bother to come home?”   
“I come home because all of my stuff is here,” I screamed, as I was thrown on the floor.   
“We leave for Mexico tomorrow, and when we get home in three weeks you better not even be here anymore you fifthly whore.” He spat, giving me another swift kick in the chest, before leaving my room.   
I lay on the ground, screaming on the inside, my chest hurt a lot, and I could barely breathe. As I sat, there trying to regain my strength, I realised I was just kicked out. How was I going to afford a place to live, even with my 50 thousand dollars in savings. I finally got up, going back to the desk. I turned the volume back up and the screen brightness as well.  
“You have to leave,” Liam stated, tears pouring out of his eyes.   
“How am I supposed to find a place to live on my own, I don’t think I am even old enough to live on my own.” I exclaimed, with the little voice I had left.   
“Paul saw what happened, and we are all coming to see you in 3 days, nothing is going to stop us from saving you.” Liam sobbed  
“I don’t have near enough money to own a place,” I whispered.   
“Chelsea, I will buy you a house if I have to, I just can’t see you live like that anymore.” He cried.   
“I should have turned it off,” I muttered to myself.  
“No because if you wish to file for abuse, you have the evidence right here now.” He said.   
“Fine, I will start looking for places, I have 50 thousand saved up, but some of that is for a car. I just don’t know what to do with my life.” I sobbed, I usually tried not to cry, but I finally broke.   
“Love, it is okay, I will be there in a few days, and tomorrow night Tayler is coming to help you pack and stuff, we get everything in order, everything will be fine. I promise,” Liam said; I could hear the hope in his voice.   
“Okay, I believe you, I will avoid them for tonight and tomorrow I will go to school, like nothing happened.” I sighed.   
“I am always here just call me anytime, goodnight love,” Liam smiled; he was the best guy ever.   
“Goodnight Liam,” I whispered, before curling up into my bed and falling asleep.   
The next day wasn’t so bad, they left at 8 am in the morning, and I didn’t even bother to go to school. I looked like hell, the cut on my face was scabbing over, I was having major troubles bleeding and I kept coughing up blood. Not to mention my bruised neck and black eye. I found some boxes and started to pack the few things I owned. I threw all my keepsakes, and put them in one, then putting all of the clothes I rarely wore into another, along with summer clothes.   
I had 6 boxes full of all of my things, but the large things. I headed to craigslist, where I was searching for anything. I found an apartment in the greater Vancouver area, and it was a block away from my school. The description said one bathroom, small kitchen, small living room and one bedroom. Rent was 400 dollars a month, I felt as if I could afford that. I almost worked a full time job; the only time I got off was Sundays, which was cleaning day. I phoned the owners and booked a tour of the place for Friday.   
The boys flew in on Thursday night, so I guess it would be good then. It was nearly 4 when, heard the soft knock on the door. My parents always loved Tayler, and they acted so nice to me when she was around, but I really didn’t like having her over, she didn’t need to see what they did. I let her in, as her jaw dropped to the floor, seeing the condition I was in. I could barely face myself in the mirror.   
We didn’t talk, neither of us had anything to say. I showed her the place I found, and she seemed to like it. Now I had to find a car, on my birthday I had gotten my license, and I could legally drive. I knew the car I wanted; it was what my savings were for. The Chevy Spark was the car I dreamed of, in bright green. If I had it, it would just make everything else better.   
The next few days passed by slowly, I didn’t really go to school, and I went in and got all the homework after school though. Saying I was in a car accident, and wasn’t quite ready to sit in class. Yet it was Thursday night, Liam with the boys were on the flight here. I threw on my grad sweater, which mostly covered my neck, I grabbed a pair of sunglasses, and Tay drove to the airport. Now I knew she couldn’t drive the boys but they had no clue where to go.   
We arrived, and we sat there waiting. There was nothing more that I wanted then to be with them. I wish I could move to England now, I wish I could go where I wanted to go, I wish I could do what I wanted, but no. I was trapped here until the end of the year, and then maybe even longed, depending how many scholarships I could get for school.   
As we were sitting my mind was racing and everything was clouded, I didn’t know how bad I truly looked until I heard someone gasp at my appearance. I finally realised that it was Louis.   
“Chels, can we put them in jail please?” he pleaded, before pulling me into a hug.   
“They don’t really deserve it,” I muttered, I just didn’t want to get hurt once they came out of jail.  
“You can’t be serious,” Zayn said shocked, before carefully hugging me.   
“Well, what happens after they get out and try to kill me?” I asked.  
“That’s when you with be in London with me,” Liam smiled, pulling me close to him. I could just feel all the weight lifted off my shoulders when I was around him.  
“God Chelsea, I just don’t understand how you can live with this,” Niall mumbled.  
“You get used to it bud,” I sighed.   
“A pretty girl like you should have to get used to it,” he said before giving me a hug.   
“Why didn’t you tell me it was that bad? I knew it wasn’t good, but you never said it was that bad.” Harry asked, with tears in his eyes.   
“Haz that was only the second time it has ever been that bad, usually it is. Not like it matters now, I have been kicked out.” I stated, pulling him into a hug.   
“I don’t think you understand the severity of this Chelsea, this is punishable. No parent should ever treat their child like that; no person should be treated like that.” Harry yelled.   
“Harry, relax,” Louis said, patting him on the back.  
“Sorry,” he muttered.   
“Well we can all go over to my house I guess, not like my parents are home for 3 weeks.” I said.  
“That isn’t your house Chelsea, it is a torture place.” Zayn said. I just sighed.   
Chapter 24- Starting New  
We all drove there, the boys brought there things up and notice all the things I had. I just explained I bought everything. On the couch and the floor and the bed, we all managed to find a place to crash. I couldn’t believe they were all here to help me; I hadn’t had so many people care about me ever.   
The next day came and we were off to look at the place. I was nervous to see if they would let me live there. It was a super nice place, in a nice part of town and I walked in with the owner. The place was a lot bigger than expected, but still only had one bedroom, it was perfect.   
“How much is it for everything per month?” I asked.  
“400 dollars, that has water, heat, internet, cable, everything,” the guy said.   
“When can I move in?” I asked.  
“Well I have a few questions to ask you first,” he said, as I nodded, “I will need a bank statement with how much you have to your name, and I was just wondering, how old are you?”  
“I am 17, I was kicked out, and here is a bank statement, clearly stating I have 50 thousand dollars saved and I have more than enough to rent this place for a year or two.” I smiled.   
“Well that is wonderful, I need a two months of rent, and a damage deposit, which adds up to one grand.” He smiled, as I handed over 1000 dollars of cash.   
“There you go sir,” I smiled.   
“Well here if you key and if you have any other questions don’t be afraid to call me.” He said, leaving us be.   
The day passed by slowly as we used my father’s truck to move all of my things. The room was only on the third floor but the elevator was a pain in the arse, and it wasn’t fun going up and down the stairs. Yet with the help of all 5 boys and Tayler we managed to get everything up there in a matter of 3 hours. My house was cleared out, not a single idea that I even lived there once.   
I grabbed my last few things that were sitting around the house, before I left, being the person I am. I left the door unlocked, because I didn’t have a care in the world for them anymore. My bed room, was set up in a manner of how I always wanted. Everything was how I dreamed when I moved out, I just needed a car now. As the other boys lounged around, I started getting angry.   
“Chelsea, I will help you pay for the car, okay you have how much saved for it?” Liam asked.  
“I have 9 thousand for it, but it is 15 thousand dollars, and I can’t take out a loan from the bank and I don’t even know about insurance.” I exclaimed.   
“I will lend you the last 6 thousand, think of it as a loan from me, and I will help you get the insurance part figured out, I will even co-sign it for you. Everything will be alright love,” he smiled.   
“Okay, as a loan though. I don’t want anything more from you.” I commanded.   
We went to buy it, which went a lot easier than I had previous thought. We than proceeded to drive around the entire town, I was over the moon. I looked like crap, it had been 4 days and the bruises were slowly faded, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t coughing up a lot of blood. I should go to the doctor, but I refused to say anything.   
The days passed by and before I knew it were almost time for the boys to leave. It had been an amazing week, I finally looked human again. I still hadn’t gone to the doctor, or school but it didn’t matter. Today we were off to Stanley Park in Vancouver. It was also quite funny, that every time I went on the internet, people were saying the boys were missing. None of them had tweeted all week, and no one had seen them, it was all around good.   
We sky trained to downtown Vancouver, and headed straight to the park. It was a nice minus 10 degrees Celsius. It had snowed the night before as well, yet the park was still beaming with that last bit of life before winter life. We all walked around, in big sweaters and coats. Finally we came across the aquarium.   
“Let’s go in, even though it is ridiculously expensive.” I exclaimed.  
“What is it?” Niall asked.   
“It is the aquarium,” Tay exclaimed.  
“An aquarium? I haven’t been to one of those since I went to sea world,” Liam said.   
“Well, we are going,” I said, as I made it up to the ticket booth, “7 tickets please?”  
“Of course,” The lady exclaimed, before the boys pushed me out of the way to pay.   
“Fine, don’t let me ever pay.” I argued, as we all got hand stamps to go into the aquarium.   
It wasn’t a very busy day, and it was quite empty. We roamed around the underwater section for a while, looking at octopuses and starfish, before we made it to the penguins.  
“SINCE WHEN DO THEY HAVE PENGUINS?” I exclaimed.  
“Um since last year Chelsea, they are still new though.” Tay laughed.  
I got so excited; I ended up waddling around the place the rest of the afternoon. Eventually we all went our separate ways, looking for new things to discover. Liam and I ended up in the kids section, saving pretend baby seals. While we watched the belugas, swimming around in their area, we found some seats and just talked. Nothing was weird until Liam got really quiet.  
“What is going on Li?” I asked.   
“What are we? Like where is this going, where are we going?” he asked.  
“We are going were ever you would like to go, I am happy as long as I am with you.” I giggled, planting a kiss on his cheek.   
“So, you don’t like anyone else?” he asked.   
“Well you know I really like this one guy,” I smiled, as Liam’s face sunk, before I continued, “he is the sweetest guys ever, he doesn’t have much hair though. He has really big brown eyes that make him look like a puppy. He is also British and has this adorable Wolverhampton accent.”  
“Oh man, how am I supposed to compete with that guy?” Liam sulked.   
“It is you Li,” I laughed.   
“I noticed that, but I look like a puppy?” he questioned.  
“Yep one big cute puppy,” I smiled.   
“That is sweet,” he laughed.  
“You don’t like anyone, do you?” I asked, because I wasn’t sure.   
“You I do like someone, she is great.” He smiled; I could feel may face sinking, “She has the prettiest blue eyes, which are so irresistible. She is also a tad insecure, which I don’t understand because she is absolutely stunning. She is this little sassy Canadian girl, with a huge heart and I didn’t think she would ever like me.”   
“Well I do like you,” I giggle, before giving him a kiss.   
“Chelsea…” Liam trailed.   
“Yes Li?”   
“Would you like to be my girlfriend?” he asked with a shaky voice.   
“No,” I said, “I would love to be your girlfriend.”  
“I thought you were saying no! You cheeky little devil you,” He laughed.   
“I could never ever say no to you!” I exclaimed, before tackling him in a hug.   
The day passed by wonderfully, and before I wanted him to, I had to say goodbye. Saying goodbye to all of them was hard, and I wasn’t too fond of it. I knew school would keep me occupied, and Tay had told her mother what happened with me. Good thing her mom loved me, considering I could come over whenever, and I was invited to their Christmas festivities.   
Chapter 25- Valentine’s Day  
I never saw it coming, when I got a present in the mail on Christmas. Well I got five in the mail, one from each of those cheeky boys. Harry sent me a very lovely selection of Transformers after seeing how much I loved them, which I thought was not necessary. Niall sent me a really cute writing kit thing, which was for professionals, and I bet overpriced. Zayn sent me a letter saying he had no idea what to get me, so he sent me some money, which was just crazy. Louis sent a whole tea package, with about 80 different types of tea, I was overwhelmed by it. Finally Liam had sent me a necklace and a bracelet which were absolutely beautiful.   
Christmas in general was overwhelming, and so was New Years. I knew I wouldn’t see Liam for a long time, but we managed to have Skype dates once a week. We also planned for Tay and I to come on tour for two weeks during spring break. This is when they happened to be in Germany and the rest of Europe, in the middle of April.   
Before I even knew it, it was February; the months were flying on by. Everything was happening so quickly with Grad and university and everything else in general. The tour started soon, and it was nearly Valentine’s Day. Well tomorrow was Valentine’s Day, and I was alone in my room, scrolling on tumblr. As the crazy fan girls were trying to figure out where Liam and Niall went, I was searching though tumblr trying to find the answers. I found a post which said they had gone to see their secret girlfriends. I laughed as I heard a soft knock on the door.   
I raced as fast as I could; not evening checking in the peep-hole to see if it was Liam. I opened the door to see his smiling face, and I tackled him to the ground. Eventually after others began to stare we went inside.   
“Liam. I. missed. You. So. Much.” I said between the kisses.   
“Yes, I know two months is a long time to go without seeing someone. How have you been love?” he asked, placing his bag on the floor.  
“I’ve been great, I could say. I found my grad dress, and my grad cruise dress. I also managed to get straight A’s and 2 scholarships, along with accepted to university for what I want to do. I was thinking of only going for one semester, and then we will be at one year, and I come live with you.” I exclaimed.  
“You have been busy! Do I get to see the dress?” he asked.  
“Not until grad,” I proclaimed.   
“But what if I can’t go with you?” Liam sighed, I had never even thought of it.   
“Well then you don’t get to see the dress,” I said.   
“Awe fine,” he whined.   
“What are you doing here?” I exclaimed, finally realising he was in my house.   
“Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day, and I came to see my lovely girlfriend,” He smiled, kissing me on the nose.   
“You are crazy, let me guess Niall is with Tay?” I asked.  
“Yep, he arranged it with her mom last week,” Liam laughed.  
“I have school tomorrow you know that right, I mean I only have to go for 2 blocks, but I still have to go.” I exclaimed.  
“I know, I wanted to come meet some of your friends,” He smiled.  
“I have no other friends,” I laughed.  
“I doubt that, but I am going with you.” He stated.   
“Fine Li,” I sighed.   
The night passed by slowly, we cuddled, watched movies and talked. It was good to actually feel his embrace, not be talking with each other over the computer. All I could think about was how sweet Liam was, and that he came all this way just to see me. I wasn’t really that found of him coming to school tomorrow, but he had insisted that he went. Morning hurried by, and then I was forced to leave the comfort of Liam’s arms.   
I slowly got ready to go to school, I only had English and Biology but I really didn’t want to go. I gave Liam a quick kiss on the cheek before I drove to school. I talked with my friends a bit before going off to class. Biology was no fun; we were dissecting a pig heart, what a lovely way to start Valentine’s Day. It ended quickly then I was off to English. I was sitting front row, when I saw Liam walk right by. He stopped and waved to me, gaining many looks from people wondering why Liam Payne of one direction was in our school. I saw Niall waving as well, before they went off to find Tayler.   
I sat anxiously in class for the remainder of the hour, before the bell was about to ring; Liam reappeared. We were all sitting and talking, when I saw someone, who I had forgotten her name, go up and start flirting with Liam. I had no part in that, but most people didn’t know I was dating him. I confidently got up, only seconds before the bell, grabbed a hold of Li’s hand, and walked away to my locker.   
“Why are you so shaky?” He asked, just as the bell rang.   
“Because you are making me nervous,” I admitted, throwing my books in my locker.   
“Why?” he asked.  
“Because know one knows about us, and well I don’t think we should be there yet.” I sighed, just as everyone disappeared into their classes.  
“Okay fine, why aren’t you going to class?” he asked, boy was he full of questions today.   
“Because I have spare, and I am done for the day.” I exclaimed.   
“Oh,” he sighed, “Look Tay and Niall.”  
“Hey guys,” Tay smiled.   
“Hey bro, how was art?” I asked.   
“Fun how was English?”   
“Lame as it always is, we didn’t really do much.” I sighed.   
We all talked for a bit before we decided to go out for lunch, I was more nervous than ever, I wasn’t to keen on people seeing us yet. I mean some fans had figured it out, but neither of us had confirmed it. We weren’t going to confirm until I come to see him in April. Then it clicked in my brain, today was also our 2-month, which wasn’t that exciting, yet it was.   
That night Liam took me out to a fancy restaurant, where I had to dress nice. I curled my hair, threw on a dress I had bought for myself. When I was finally ready, which had taken to long, we set out. Liam drove which surprised me, he said he got his license, and I couldn’t be happier for him. We walked into this overly expensive place called the Vault. It was an old bank vault you could eat in. We spent a romantic evening together, even though sometimes I wish I could read his mind.   
He gave me a beautiful ring, that wasn’t to out there or flashy, but it was just enough. I got him a watch, which he was thrilled with. We spent the rest of the night watching movies and I refused to go to school the next day. We woke up in the same clothes we wore last night.   
He was leaving in a few hours, and I couldn’t manage to say the right words, as I kept choking on my tongue. Tears were brimming at my eyes the whole morning, and when I quickly went to shower, I bawled my eyes out. It was such a lovely few days, and I didn’t want him to leave again. I would have to wait two more months to see him again. I knew it would be like this when I said yes, but I didn’t want it to hurt this badly.   
We headed over to the airport with Niall and Tay, saying goodbye again. It just wasn’t as great as I thought. Tears were slowly starting to spill over my eyes, as I was driving. Liam was trying to calm me; it wasn’t working. I pulled into a parking spot and we all got out, slowly making our way to check in. they checked in and we all went to slowly walk around the airport before they had to go through security. I then finally realised that Liam was wearing my grad sweater.   
“Liam, don’t steal it from me!” I exclaimed, trying not to cry.   
“Well you have stole two of my sweaters,” he laughed, as I was wearing his favourite hoodie, “and you stole some of my shirts.”  
“Well I miss you to much, so I have to steal them!” I exclaimed.  
“I miss you even more, and I may have taken a shirt off yours.” He smiled.  
“Which one?” I questioned.  
“The Johnny Reid one, it was really soft, and smelled like you,” he said.  
“Okay fine, no more though.” I laughed.   
“I have to go now babe,” he sighed, trying not to cry.   
“I know, I don’t want you to,” I whispered.  
“I will see you in two months, but starting at the end of the month I am going to be a lot busier.” He stated.  
“I know, but we can try our hardest to talk once a week,” I sighed.   
“Yes we will try for everyday, but at least once a week.” He smiled.   
“Okay,” I smiled, before it sunk in again that he was leaving.   
“I’ll miss you Love,” he whispered, pulling me close to him.   
“I’ll miss you too,” I managed to choke out though the tears.   
“Please don’t cry,” he whispered, as I knew he was crying as well.   
“I just hate to see you go so soon,” I mumbled into his chest.  
“I know; I would rather bring you with me.” He sighed, before giving me a longing kiss.   
“Don’t get into any trouble on tour love,” I whispered, as he began to walk away. Tay was in the same state I was in, but she was a few steps away.   
“Don’t get into any trouble at school,” He smiled, as we parted from each other.   
I watched him walk though security before he turned around and waved with tears in his eyes, I couldn’t watch him go. It was crazy, to think I could care so much for someone, I usually ran away from people who I was falling for but it was different this time. I think I loved him.   
Chapter 26- Europe Time  
The two months flew by faster than anyone could ever believe. I had meeting with the university I was accepted at. Everyone had been planning grad like crazy. I got another set of straight A’s; I was in quite an overwhelmed mood. Today was Tayler’s birthday but we didn’t really do much, just went out for a lovely lunch. Tomorrow is the beginning of spring break, and it was also the 14, which happened to be mine and Li’s 4 months.   
It was quite funny to watch everything that was going on with them from a far, sometimes I still felt like a fan that got to fangirl over them all the time. Most of the time on tumblr I saw pictures of Liam, he was usually wearing my grad hoodie, and I couldn’t help but smile. It was just so cute on him. It was just as big on him as it was on me. People questioned what BSS, which is the name of my school, meant and they had no idea that it was mine. The whole world still didn’t know that we were dating, not until tomorrow at least, when the boys have some interviews. Tay and Niall were going to tell everyone as well.   
It was weird to think we had been together for 4 months, like even with him on tour we managed to talk at least every other day, I mean we were both exhausted from the 8 hour time difference, but it was manageable. Even with staying up until 3 sometimes, I still managed to get all my work down. Now it was finally break; I was doing some last minute packing, when Tay bust through the door. We had been so many places together now; we had travelled across the states, and now to Europe for two weeks. To think in the summer we are meant to go on a Mission trip to Kenya with our youth church.   
“Alibob,” She yelled though the tiny place.  
“What?” I hollered from my bedroom.   
“Are you ready to go? I mean our flight leaves in 5 hours.” She exclaimed.   
“No, I am still packing and it may take me a little while longer,” I laughed.   
“Really? You’ve had a whole week to pack and this is when you decided to do it, right before we have to leave.” She questioned.  
“No, I am actually finished just making sure I have everything, and yes I am now ready.” I smiled.   
“Good, my mom is waiting to take us to the airport,” She smiled.   
I was getting over excited, or maybe over tired, because once we got on the plane at 8 pm, I didn’t sleep a wink all night. The plane ride was long, and nosey. I really hated flying over the ocean, to many Mayday episodes burned into my mind. When we finally landed it was 6am my time, but it was 3 pm in Germany. We were heard straight to the boys’ interview as well. We grabbed our bag, and found Paul as the boys were already at the place.   
“Hello ladies, how was the flight?” He asked.  
“Long, it is only 6am in BC and I am so tired,” I whined.   
“Well perk up, Perrie and Eleanor are here as well. Perrie leaves tomorrow night,” Paul exclaimed, as we drove to the place. I curled up in the seat and took the half hour time it took to get there for a nap.   
We finally arrived and were rushed straight in, I found the boys hair stylist Lou, who I had never met before. Tay had gone straight off to find Niall.   
“You must be the fabulous Lou!” I exclaimed.   
“You must be the wonderful Chelsea!” She laughed. “I have to do your Hair now, along with your make up, within the next 45 minutes.”  
“Alright, it may need to be washed; I was just on a plane for 8 hours.” I laughed with my tired state.   
“Don’t worry,” He smiled, just as Louis came in hold Lux.   
“Chelsea! When did you get here?” He exclaimed   
“Like 5 minutes ago, but shush Louis I am very tired.” I complained.   
“Okay well Lou, I came to bring you Lux.” He said.   
“Can you watch her for a few more minute while I do Chelsea’s hair, I mean, yours is done.” Lou asked, as she lathered and washed my hair.  
“I will play with her,” I smiled, as I wave at the little girl.   
“Well we are busy though Chelsea, I will be quick and then you can play with her.” Lou smiled, and went to work on my hair.   
After 20 minutes of work, my hair was styled into curls, and my face had the slightest bit of make up on it. I looked in the mirror and I didn’t look tired at all. I was in shock at how good I actually looked. Tay came into the room with her hair pin straight and her face all dolled up.  
“I came in here to find a dress…” Tay trailed.   
“You must be Niall’s girlfriend Tayler, I am Lou, and I bet you knew that though, I heard you were a big fan.” Lou laughed, digging out an outfit for her.   
“It is lovely to finally meet you, Oh Niall said it was a dress, I guess he lied.” Tay said examining the skinny jeans and cute top.  
“He is a boy, he knows nothing. As for you Chelsea, you have a dress, it isn’t fancy just an everyday dress.” Lou smiled handing me an outfit. It was a sky blue dress that fell just above knees was strapless, and a fitted waist that let the dress flow right around my body. I felt very whimsical in the dress. It’s also had a black cardigan to go over top. It didn’t look too bad at all.   
“Oo, Do I get to keep this?” I asked, checking myself out.   
“I believe so,” Lou smiled, as Louis brought Lux back in the room.  
“Hello Lux,” I smiled, dancing with her in her little dress.   
“Wow, you two look fantastic,” Louis smiled.   
“I am guessing we are going on stage,” I stated, a tad unimpressed.   
“Perrie and Eleanor will be there as well, and it isn’t until the end of the interview anyways.” Louis exclaimed.   
“Urgh Fine,” Tay said, walking away to find Niall.   
“Liam has been looking for you Chelsea,” Louis said.  
“And no one told him I was in here?” I asked.   
“I wasn’t allowed to; Lou wanted it to be a surprise.” He laughed, as she smiled.   
“Where is he?” I asked.  
“In the lounge room, you only have 15 minutes before we go on though.” Louis laughed, as I walked away.   
I walked around looking in nearly every room for Liam when I finally ran into Harry.   
“Haz!” I exclaimed, pulling him into a hug, “how are you?”  
“I am Wonderful, and you look amazing,” He smiled.  
“Thanks Bro, but you know where Liam is?” I asked.  
“Oh yeah, in that room right there,” He smiled; point to a room a few doors down.  
“Thank you Haz, I will talk with you later!” I exclaimed, running down the hall. I burst open the door to see Liam in a sexy suit, sitting with Zayn who as well looked very nice. Their heads snapped up to see me standing there, with that their mouths dropped a tad as well; I went to sit next to Liam.  
“Liam,” I exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.  
“Chelsea, you look incredible,” he said, before giving me a quick kiss. When he pulled away, lipstick was on his lips; I couldn’t help but burst out laughing.   
“Look at your lips,” I giggled.   
“Oh no, I am going to get in trouble.” Liam sighed, before I felt the need to acknowledge Zayn.  
“Hey Zaynster, how goes it?” I asked, trying to be as street as I could be.   
“I am well Chelsea, how are you?” he laughed.   
“I am good, you know I am really dressed up and I am not a big fan of it.” I sighed.   
“That isn’t fun, but on the bright side you look really hot,” Zayn smirked, as Liam hit him on the arm.  
“Mate, that is my girlfriend not yours,” Liam warned, just as Perrie walked in the room.   
“Oh my goodness, she is so beautiful and tiny,” I muttered to myself, as I stared at Perrie. She had on a dress as well; it was pink though, was a tad bit shorter than mine and also had straps.   
“You are even more beautiful,” Liam whispered in my ear, causing me to blush an extreme amount.   
“Hi,” I exclaimed, jumping from my seat to shake her hand. “I am Chelsea!”  
“Hello, I know who you are, Liam talks about you all the time,” Perrie laughed, as she pulled me into a hug,   
“You look fabulous,” I exclaimed.  
“So do you,” She smiled.  
“I have been dying to meet you, I think you and Zayn and absolutely adorable and precious. Plus I love little mix and I had to change my iTunes from Canadian to UK just so I could buy it, it was ridiculous, but the album is amazing.” I exclaimed, being much too excited.   
“That is really sweet of you, Liam did say you were a Fangirl, I have been looking forward to meeting you as well.” She exclaimed, as she went to sit next to Zayn.   
I collapsed onto Liam’s lap, before whispering in his ear, “I think I love you Liam.” I watched his face light up. He had the biggest smile on his face.   
“I was afraid that if I said it you wouldn’t feel the same, or worse you would laugh, but with you saying it. That takes a huge weight off my chest.” He exclaimed, in less than a breath.  
“Good,” I smiled, before kissing him. When I finally pulled away Niall, Tay, Eleanor, and Louis were in the room.   
Chapter 27- Interviews  
Paul came walking in before Harry did and then we were given instruction.   
“Okay so boys, you are going to do most of the interview alone, it is a long one. I believe it will take a half hour. The last question they will ask with ten minutes left will be who is single and that is when you boys say what you say and the girls will come out.” Paul paused, to make sure we were listening. “They have to couches set up and the boys will be spread among them, you will sit beside you boyfriend and answer a few questions. Okay everyone?”  
“Okay,” we all cheered.  
The boys were lead out to the area, and we watched on a tiny screen. They asked questions about the tour and everything in between. They also squashed some rumours that have been flying around. When finally after 20 minutes of waiting, we all got up assemble on the side of the stage. There was a crowd who was watching as well which made everything a lot more terrifying.   
“So who is single?” The interviewer asked; Harry’s hand went straight up. “Only Harry? When were Niall and Liam taken off the market?”  
“Back in December,” Niall smiled, with his Mullingar accent very prominent.   
“Oh that is lovely,” the guy smiled.   
“We actually all have our girlfriends here,” Louis exclaimed, and with that we were cued to walk out on stage. Perrie and Eleanor were quite calm, while Tay and I were shaking from nervousness.   
“So who are you?” the interview asked me, as I sat between Harry and Liam.   
“I am Liam’s girlfriend,” I managed to squeak out.   
“How long have you guys been together?” The guy asked.  
“Four months today,” Liam smiled, pulling me close to him. A picture flashed up on the screen, it was the kiss between Harry and I.  
“Now this happened in the summer, care to explain?” the interviewer asked, I was shocked that people still cared about this.   
“Well in the summer,” Harry spoke up, “I met Chelsea and we got along really well…”  
“You could call it a summer fling,” I said.   
“Yes exactly, we only hung out for about a week, and then we kept in touch, and in December Li and Chelsea got together, I am really happy for them,” Harry said, I could just tell he was lying though his teeth.   
“Liam didn’t you break up with Danielle because you had no time?” the interviewer asked.   
“In a way yes, Danielle and I had really busy schedules that didn’t give us much time alone. We both just grew apart, love was becoming dim and then we broke up.” Liam explained.   
“Then why go for this lovely lady?” the guy asked.   
“Chelsea helped me a lot through the breakup, even though she was all the way in Canada. We just grew towards each other a lot, and then in December when Chelsea and Tay surprised all of us at Madison Square Garden shows, we went out on a few dates and got to know each other very well. Chelsea also doesn’t have quite as busy plate as Danielle did. Danielle also strongly loves Chelsea and me as couple.” Liam said; I was just smiling at how happy he was.   
“That is lovely isn’t it?” the interviewer smiled, before turning to Tay, “You two got together in December as well, what happened?”  
“Chelsea and Tay came to our show in Texas in the summer, Chelsea meet Harry and then they started hanging out, I found interest in Tayler. We pretty much talked since then every single day, and such. So when they surprised us in Madison Square Garden, I asked her out immediately. Ever since December 1st we’ve been together.” Niall explained.   
“That is wonderful,” The interview smiled, before turning to the other girls and asking them a few questions.   
After another five minutes of questions, they were done and it was time for fan questions. The first question asker came up, and was quite shaky.  
“Hi, I’m Bella, and I was just wondering what your favourite song on the album is?”  
The boys answered the question, Niall and Liam was both ‘they don’t know about us’, and Harry’s was ‘I would’ while Zayn and Louis was ‘Last First Kiss.’ I found it very cute how that each one was about their relationship. Another girl came up and asked a question, she seemed a bit familiar, I must be crazy.  
“Hi, I am Rachel, this question is for Chelsea, Um when the boys went missing for a week and were finally seen at an aquarium in Vancouver, were you live, why were you covered in bruises?” She asked; I was at a loss for words.   
“I had just been in a car accident, the boys came to make sure I was okay.” I explained with a lie.   
“But in the picture it looks like you had been strangled?” she questioned. Liam had a worried look in his eyes.   
“It was from the seat belt, I was driving in my parent’s old car, and someone re-ended me, which pushed me out into traffic and then I proceeded to get t-boned. The airbags saved my life, but now I am all medically cleared, although driving is a little scary.” I explained, as the lie began to become too big.  
“Oh okay,” she said, sitting back down. Before I could process my thoughts, another girl was up there.  
“Hello, my name is Becca; this question is directed towards Chelsea and Tayler, are you guys best friends?”   
“Yes we are,” Tay smiled, reaching out to give me a high-five.  
“People say you guys are like Larry, but a female version, is that true?” she asked.  
“You could say that, but we are just best friends and we have been for a long time.” I exclaimed, laughing at the question still.  
“We have time for one more question,” the interviewer exclaimed. Some girl came and asked some boring question. That the boys answered easily, and as they were saying goodbye, I heard the worst thing.  
“Chelsea is a whore,” some voice yelled, all five boys’ heads snapped up.  
Someone adding afterwards, “How many members does the fat pig think she can fuck?”   
“Whoever said that isn’t a fan of ours, because we are happy and all know that Chelsea is one of the best people ever and she hasn’t slept with any of us, she has standards un-like you.” Liam exclaimed; I smiled as his arm wrapped around me as we all walked off the stage.   
“Whoever said that was a bitch,” Louis mumbled, I couldn’t help but laugh. Eleanor had slightly hit him on the arm, but nodded her head in agreement.   
Chapter 28- Dinner with the best friends  
“Since we have a night off let’s all do something!” Niall exclaimed; it was already nearly 5 pm.   
“I have a friend here I am going to spend the night with,” Eleanor started to say, as we all heard a car horn, “Oh there she is now, see you tomorrow guys.”   
“Bye Love,” Louis yelled, before she disappeared into the car.   
“Let’s go for dinner guys!” I exclaimed, “Dressed really nicely like we are!”   
“Then let’s go to a club!” Harry added.  
“Am I of age here?” I asked; Tay had turned 18 in April.   
“Yes in Germany it is 16,” Niall exclaimed.  
We all piled into the van, and headed away to the restaurant. The drive was short as we all got there. In our interview wear we all walked in talking a table for eight. As we sat down my phone rang, I was quite puzzled, yet I still answered it.   
“Hello?” I asked, walking outside to talk.   
“Hi whore,” The familiar voice rang.  
“What do you want asshole? You disowned me.” I spat into the phone.  
“Doesn’t mean we can’t miss you,” his voice growled.  
“Fuck you, don’t call me again,” I snapped, about to hang up the phone.   
“Wait, why were you on TV? Your sister has this new obsession with this band called One Direction, and you were in an interview with them, you can’t actually be dating him?” My father asked.   
“I am dating Liam from one direction and I have been for four months, and there is nothing you can do about it. You are a fucking asshole who never in a million years deserves to have children.” I spat into the phone before hanging up and throwing it to the ground.   
I dug around in my bag, looking for the best stress reliever I have ever found. I found my cigarettes, and bumped into someone in the process of lighting it. My eyes fly open as I see Zayn standing in front of me. My hands snap behind my back, before I try and quickly walk away without notice.   
“Chelsea?” Zayn asked; I threw the smoke on the ground, trying to make it unnoticeable.   
“Oh Zayn, sorry I ran into you like that, I was just going for a walk to calm down.” I lied.   
“Why do you even bother trying to lie to me? I saw you trying to light it. Since when have you done it?” he asked disappointed.   
“Well, if you know then I am having one, but I used to do it long ago. But now I only do it when I get stressed, I started again in January.” I sighed, before lighting one up.  
“No, put that out. I don’t care if I do, you don’t need to.” Zayn snapped, smacking it out of my hand.   
“Then you shouldn’t either,” I spat, smacking his to the ground.   
“Fine, only if you answer me one question, who was on the phone? I was going out for a smoke and Li asked me to check on you.” Zayn questioned.  
“My father, he wanted to know if I was really dating Liam. My sister apparently now loves you guys, so this is new. I thought they had forgotten about me, but I guess not.” I sighed.  
“It is alright love, you don’t need to slowly kill yourself over them,” Zayn said, pulling me into a hug.   
“If you only knew what was killing me,” I mumbled. Zayn didn’t hear me.  
“I want you pack, we are getting rid of them, going inside and eating dinner like nothing happened, okay?” he stated.   
“Only if you give me yours and we quit together Zayn. Make a promise to each other, every time either of smokes one, we have to do something really ridiculous.” I suggested.   
“Yes, but the part, if we cheat the promise can be changed,” He laughed, as we both threw our packs down a drain pipe.   
“Thanks Zaynster,” I smiled as we made our way back inside.   
“No, thank you Chels, this is going to be good for both of us.” Zayn exclaimed, pulling me into a side hug before we sat down at the table.  
We all talked for what seemed like forever before our food arrived. I had no idea where we were in Germany; I just knew I loved trying new food.   
“A toast to one of the greatest nights out!” Niall cheered, as all our cups clinked in the middle.   
“I thought I may warn you,” I muttered to Liam, “I am a bad drunk, please watch over me.”  
“Of course, I would have even if you didn’t ask!” He exclaimed, as we ate some German cuisine.  
“Where are we going to party?” Zayn asked, breaking the eating silence.   
“We should ask the waiter the best club here in Berlin,” Louis exclaimed, just as the guy showed up. He was a young fellow, he had to know.   
“Hello, sir, where is the best club here in Berlin?” Lou asked.   
“I quite enjoy the club Tresor, It is wonderful, spend most of my nights of there.” He said, before giving Louis the address.   
“Thank you mate,” Louis smiled as we all finished eating.   
“I call dibs on paying,” I yelled, snatching the bill from the table.   
“Chelsea, how expensive is it?” Liam asked.   
“Um,” I said, searching the bill for a price, finding 275 euros written at the bottom, “A lot.”  
“You are not paying, we are more than happy to pay for you,” Zayn smiled, as Perrie got up to pay with me.   
“You boys always pay for us, it is our treat tonight,” Perrie’s tiny voice stated, Tay got up to go with us as well. We spilt the bill evenly, receiving unimpressed looks from the boys.   
“Now that that is taken care of,” I smiled, “Who is ready to head out?”  
“Let’s go then,” Niall exclaimed, as we all collected out things.   
We all walked through the massive crowd that had formed, right into the van, ignoring questions. One stuck out to everyone, “Chelsea, is it true you smoke?” was yelled lots, but I didn’t want to listen to it. I sat down, as everyone turned to face me. I looked over at Zayn, hoping for some help.   
“Chelsea, do you smoke?” Liam asked, I could see the fury on Tayler’s face.   
“Of course not,” I exclaimed.   
“Those girls said they saw you, who should I be believing?” Liam questioned. I could feel my heart beating in my chest.   
“she wasn’t mate,” Zayn said, “She was out talking on the phone, quite frazzled I may add, then we started talking and she took away my smokes, saying it was bad and said I shouldn’t do it anymore.”   
“That is exactly what I was going to say,” I said, mouthing a small thank you to Zayn.   
“Oh then why did they say they say you?” Lou questioned.   
“Because I took the smoke right out of his mouth and stomped it on the ground. People were probably confused,” I lied.   
“Oh alright, we are almost there I do believe,” Liam said. As the tension around the subject died down.   
“I haven’t been to a party in a solid year or longer,” I exclaimed, excited for tonight.  
“Well you are in for a really treat,” Louis laughed.  
“I’d rather be at the pub, watching some game then at a club,” Tay whined.   
“Me too princess, but let’s have fun with the lads tonight,” Niall exclaimed.   
Chapter 29- The club  
We finally arrived piling out of the van quickly to find the massive line to get in. Louis being unimpressed walked right up to the front, saying who they were and we all got let in right away. It was nice, I quite like it.   
I looked around the room, taking in the vast walls, and techno-colour room. There was an abundance of people, I was overwhelmed by the people in the room. Liam’s grip tightened on me, as we made our way over to the bar. I ordered something completely random, and chugged it. Not one of my best ideas, but before I knew it, I had chugged three more.  
“You should slow down love,” Liam smiled, as he was still on his first drink. Liam was born with only one function kidney, yet recently he has gained function of the other, he doesn’t drink very much only a little.   
“Why?” I questioned, as the effects of the alcohol began to rush around my body. I ordered another drink, before Liam pulled me over to a table every was sat at.   
“Liam, we should dance,” I exclaimed.  
“How much have you had to drink?” Louis asked, laughing at the slurring words.   
“This is my fifth one of these, I don’t know what they are, but they are very strong and good.” I said, chugging back another one.   
“See this is why you are going to be drunk soon, I mean we have only been here ten minutes.” Louis laughed.   
“I want to dance,” I yelled over the slowly growing music.   
“How about we sit for a while?” Liam asked.   
“I am going to dance, anyone care to join me?” I asked.   
“I guess so,” Zayn laughed, pulling Perrie along with him, Louis jumped up as well.   
We made our way over to the dance floor, where I had no idea how to dance. Lou was laughing at me, as I was dancing that bad. I nearly fell over a few times, before someone’s arms wrapped around me. It was some random guy, who wasn’t very attractive, I quickly tried to walk away but this guy wouldn’t let me move. He whispered something in German in my ear.   
“Let go of me,” I snapped.  
“You and I could have some fun tonight,” he purred in my ear.   
“Um, no we couldn’t because I am here with my boyfriend, you can kindly go away.” I spat, trying yet again to walk away. I couldn’t see Zayn Perrie or Louis.   
“I am not going anywhere without you,” he growled, as he tried to slip something into my mouth.   
“Excuse me mate,” Liam came up to the fellow, “Mind letting go of my girlfriend.”  
“are you sure she is yours,” He asked, slipping his hands around my body.  
“Let fucking go of me you asshole,” I snapped, finally breaking free of this guy’s arms.   
“Get out,” Liam spat, before turning his attention to me, “Lou said he lost you in the crowd, I could just tell that you were in trouble then.”  
“You know I am not useless Li,” I exclaimed.   
“You asked me to look out for you,” Li reminded me.  
“right, now let’s go get some more drinks,” I exclaimed, dancing my way over to the drinks.   
The night continued like that for a few hours, I wasn’t overly drunk but I was definitely drunk. Zayn and Perrie had left an hour ago, while the Harry Louis and I were partying out on the dance floor. They were just as drunk as I was. Liam was sitting with Niall and Tay who were just getting ready to leave from what I saw. I grabbed a hold of Louis and Harry dragging them from the crowd.   
“What is going on?” I slurred.   
“We should all be headed back to the hotel, we have work tomorrow.” Liam exclaimed, as we all made our way out.   
“but I don’t have to work tomorrow,” I whined.  
“I know, but I am not leaving you alone at the club, no matter how much you ask,” Liam stated, sounding more like a father then a boyfriend.   
“Urgh fine,” I pouted, as everyone piled in.   
“Don’t worry Chelsea,” Louis slurred, trying so hard to put his seatbelt on, “We can always come back tomorrow night.”   
“Okay,” I sighed.   
The ride back was less than five minutes, it was walking distance from the hotel. We all went up to our rooms. I was rooming with Liam, but I really wasn’t ready for bed. After everyone was ready for bed, we threw a movie in. The boys had a suite with separate rooms and bathrooms but one big living room area.   
“Okay Love, I am going off to bed, let’s not stay up to late okay?” Liam said, giving me a kiss on the forehead before heading off to his room.   
I sat in silence with Louis and Harry for a while before I decided it was safe to talk. All the rooms were very spread out from the living area, and from each other considering they all had bath rooms.   
“Back to the club?” I asked checking the time.   
“Yes, it is only 12 and I am still up for a party,” Harry said, he didn’t talk much around me anymore.   
“Let’s go,” Louis exclaimed, as we all slipped on our shoes and made a mad dash for the club.   
We all partied for a solid 2 more hours. I was smashed, so was Harry and Louis. We danced and laughed and partied. Harry couldn’t even stand anymore. We walked back, arms wrapped around Harry trying to carry him to his room. When we finally made it, I was tired to say the least. We threw him on the bed, before leaving.  
Louis and I grabbed a few more drinks before crashing onto the couch laughing for a while. We were both tired in a way, but still so alive. Our bodies were quite close, when I started talking again.   
“That was a good night,” I slurred, not really sure what I was saying.   
“It was,” Louis said, before grabbing my face and kissing me.   
The evolved into a make out session, both of us wanting more and more. It was starting to get hot and heavy, which ended up with Louis picking me up and throwing me onto the bed. My hands trailed up and down his body, feeling ever single part of him. I was too drunk to realise what I was doing, but I wanted him. His hands began to slowly take of the dress I had been wearing, as mine slowly undid his top.   
With our bodies entwined, I wanted nothing but him. Even if I had thought him was Liam, but it was Louis. His lips kissed down my body before I finally blacked out the night.   
Chapter 30- What the hell  
I woke up the next morning, with a slight headache, I wasn’t one to get a hangover. I curled into the chest of who I thought was Liam. I smiled at how perfect life was before starting to wake up myself up.   
“Good morning babe,” I mumbled in to his chest.   
“Good morning,” a voice said, it wasn’t Liam.   
My head quickly snapped up, seeing a half sleeping Louis laying there in bed. I looked around the room, I was in his room. I look at myself to realise I am naked. I fall out of the bed, when it all comes rushing back to me. I start hyperventilating, before I reach up to steal a blanket from the bed. Louis is also naked, I noticed.   
“You okay El?” Louis asked, sitting up slightly.   
“I am not El,” I muttered.   
“Chelsea!” Louis exclaimed, before doing everything I had just done.   
“Do you remember what happened last night?” I asked, trying to steady my breathing.   
“Not really, the last thing I really remember was putting Harry bed when we got back from the club,” Louis said, with panic in his voice.  
“Fuck I don’t remember anything else either,” I whispered, remember that Eleanor would be back soon. “When is El back from her friends?”   
“Around 9,” Louis said calmly, before it sunk in again, “What time is it?”   
“It is 8,” I sighed, we had solved one crisis.   
“what have I done,” I hear Louis mumble, before he broke into sobs.   
“Louis it is okay, we can explain it to them.” I whispered, looking for my clothes that were scattered around the room.   
“She is going to leave me,” Louis cried. Then it sunk in on me, Liam would leave me. I slept with his best mate, why would he want to stay.   
“Maybe they will understand,” I said, as tears welled up in my eyes.   
“No they won’t, god dammit, I cheated on the girl I loved with one of my best mates girlfriends. This kind of stuff only happens in movies. Why would I even think of doing that.” Louis sobbed.  
“Louis get dressed, we have to come up with a plan before we can talk about this in a better state.” I snapped, as I slipped on my dress.   
I looked in the mirror, my hair was a mess, yet my makeup was fine. I brushed my hair out as Louis threw on some pajama pants and a shirt. I sighed before sitting on the bed again.   
“Do you have any idea of what to say?” I asked, knowing that Liam would be waking up any second.   
“We snuck back out to the club with Harry, and then you did want Liam to get mad at you, so you crashed on the floor.” Louis whispered, as we began to hear voices outside.  
“Pretend to be asleep, it is the only way this will work,” I snapped, grabbing a pillow and the extra blanket off the floor.   
I wrapped myself in a cocoon, as Louis laid back in the bed. That is when I noticed a condom, not more than 2 feet in front of my face, I grabbed it and quickly threw it under the bed, as there was a soft knock on the door.   
“Louis,” Liam said, slowly opening the door.   
“Go away mate, I am trying to sleep,” Louis groaned, acting his part well.  
“Have you seen Chelsea?” Liam asked.  
“She is passed out on the floor, right over there,” Louis said, pointing in my general direction.   
“Oh my goodness,” Liam exclaimed, as I heard Louis sit up and stretch on the bed. “Love, wake up.”  
I slowly rolled over, forcing a big yawn out of my mouth, before stretching out my muscles. “Hello Li.”  
“Why weren’t you in bed, I thought you had been hurt!” Liam rambled.   
“Li, I snuck back out to the club with Louis and Harry last night,” I started.   
“I know Harry told me, and let me tell you, I am quite happy you are in Lou’s room and not Harry because who knows what would have happened there.” Liam laughed.   
“Yes I didn’t want you to be mad at me, so I kind of just crashed here on the floor,” I said lying, it hurt me more to look him in eyes and lie than tell Liam.   
“Well that is alright love, let’s go get you into a comfy bed,” He smiled, helping me up. “You didn’t even change from last night.”  
I walk out into the living room, to see a suspicious look from Zayn, his room was beside Louis while Liam’s room was on the other side of the living area. I sighed, not really tired. I jumped into the shower, washing all remains from last night off my body. I took longer than normal. I looked down at my fully healed wrist, not wanting to break that promise.   
After a solid 40 minutes, I finally climbed out, slipping into some yoga pants, and a big sweater before letting my hair dry. I wanted to relieve this pain, I a few smokes from the extra pack before slipping it into my pocket, along with a lighter. I walked out into the living area, where everyone was eating random foods. I refused to let myself eat.   
“Chelsea aren’t you hungry babe? It could take you hangover away,” Liam said, as I walked to the door.   
“Um no I am good, I need to go down the corner store to get some strong Tylenol,” I lied, slipping on my shoes.   
“I will go with you,” Liam suggested.   
“No you eat, I will only be ten minutes,” I grabbed my phone, before leaving the room.   
I could just imagine Liam was sending someone to check up on me, I head to the roof of the hotel, thinking it was the safest place to be. I would be found and in all reality I didn’t need Tylenol. I quickly slipped up onto the roof, prospering the door open and lighting up. I inhaled the terrible thing, before I could feel the stress leaving my body. I heard the door open when I just stomping the smoke out, I quickly sat down on top of it, making it look as if nothing happened.   
It was either Louis or Zayn, maybe Harry but unlikely Niall. It isn’t that I don’t get along with him, it is just he is so busy with Tay whenever he sees her. I hadn’t even seen Perrie out of bed yet, and Eleanor wasn’t back. I ponder who is could be when they finally sat down beside me.   
I looked over to see Zayn, which didn’t surprise me, but I felt someone on the other side Louis. I sighed, Liam wanted them both to go, or they made an excuse.  
“Did he ask you to make sure I was okay? Or did you lie about something?” I asked, not looking at either of them.  
“He was hinting at someone checking on you, but I wanted to talk to both of you anyways, so we said we would check on you,” Zayn stated.  
“Go on then, ask away,” I mumbled.   
“Did you guys sleep together last night?” Zayn asked so straight up.   
“I think so, I don’t really remember,” I said, as Louis nodded his head in agreement.   
“You guys were so god damn drunk that both of you managed to black out, after you snuck back to the club.” Zayn sighed.   
“I didn’t want this to happen, but how did you know?” Louis asked.   
“You guys weren’t exactly silent, but you were quiet. Perrie was asleep, and I was reading because I could sleep I heard the noises you guys were making. Harry was passed out and has no idea. So tell me why I shouldn’t go downstairs and tell Liam and El what happened?” Zayn asked in a angry matter.   
“Because even if it kills me I am tell Liam tonight,” I whispered, trying not to sob.  
“I am tell Eleanor as well, I don’t think she will be that mad.” Louis said, pondering his thoughts.   
“Okay good, now Louis go away, I need to talk too just Chelsea,” Zayn said. Louis quickly left before continuing. “Louis told me what he could remember, and I want to hear how you feel about it.”  
“I am terrible, how fucking terrible can one person be,” I sighed getting up, walking over to the edge of the building. Zayn didn’t move, “How does one fuck up so bad. I love Liam. I love him with all of heart, soul and mind, I want him more than anything and I go and do this. Is this my hearts way of saying run or is this me being a whore like I have always been called.”  
“Chelsea, you made a mistake. It isn’t the end of the world, sure Liam is going to be mad, but he is going to come around. He said to me last night that he loves you more than he ever loved Danielle, He finds you so perfect you are his everything.” Zayn paused, starting to get up, “Every couple has some sort of downfall, and they all have some sort of mistake.”  
“It would be so easy to just jump,” I said, not evening caring that Zayn was there, I jumped up on the ledge, closed my eyes, and began to take a step forward. As I lifted my other foot, I felt arms wrap around me, and place me on the ground.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Zayn yelled.   
“Ending my life, what I should have done a long time ago,” I snapped, starting to sob.   
“Chelsea, you should never end your life, Darling you are a great friend of mine and I would rather not see you hurt ever.” Zayn cried, pulling me into a hug.   
“Sorry,” I whispered.   
“It is okay, but no more roof trips for you,” Zayn smiled, as we walked back inside, “As for the smoke you were having, we will let that one slide okay? It never happened.”  
“you know everything don’t you,” I laughed, “I think I will tell Liam after the concerti have to piece my words together perfectly.”   
“Okay girl, but just don’t leave it to long,” Zayn said, as we walked back in the room.   
“I didn’t really go to the shop Liam, I went to sit on the roof, and I just wanted to think.” I said, not even lying in a way because I was thinking.   
“As long as your safe babe, but I want to talk to you,” Liam said pulling me into our room.   
Chapter 31- Lies and deception   
“Yes Li,” I said confused.   
“I came in here to get changed and I found these, you said you didn’t.” He said holding up the pack.  
“I lied, I didn’t want you to hate me. I started in December and I just don’t know. Zayn talked with my last night as he threw mine away and I threw his away. I promised him I wouldn’t do it anymore, and he promised me. I broke the promise this morning because I am stressed about stuff and now I am going to go flush all of those down the toilet.” I said, grabbing them and dumping them down.   
“I am proud of you for doing that, I know it isn’t easy, I have always tried to get Zayn to quit but it hasn’t worked to well.” Liam said pulling me into a hug, I wanted to tell him then and there what happened but I don’t know what would happen.   
“Liam I…” I started stuttering.  
“Yes love,” He asked, I couldn’t tell him. I wasn’t ready yet.   
“I love you,” I smiled, because I knew I did, he meant the world to me.   
“I love you too,” He said, pulling me into a big hug. I felt the over whelming joy when he said it.   
“Truly madly deeply, I am foolishly completely falling, and somehow you kicked all my walls in,” I sung to Liam, in my alright singing voice.  
“So baby, say you’ll always keep me, truly madly crazy deeply in love, with you.” Liam sang finishing the chores to the song before pulling me in for a kiss.   
“What time is it?” I finally asked, breaking the silence that had formed between us.   
“It is lunch now, so let’s go have some food,” he smiled, dragging me out of the room.   
The day went by slowly, before we all headed over to the concert hall. I felt awkward around Eleanor, and Harry was acting strange to me. I couldn’t look Liam in the eyes; all I wanted to do was cry. I barley ate, I barely talked, and I just planned how to tell him. When we all finally arrived at the venue, all I wanted to do was sleep.   
I lay in the lounge room of the back, while the boys did there interviews with the various radio stations. I fell in an out of sleep while everyone rushed around. When I finally woke up, the boys had an hour to the show began. I quickly changed into something nicer and fixed my hair.   
I found everyone when I was finally ready. They were all sat around eating the random take out they had ordered. I stood in the doorway and watched them, wanting so badly to yell out what happened. I sighed before I walked in and took my place.   
“Are you alright today babe?” Liam asked, as I sat beside him.   
“Yea, just a little too much partying,” I lied.   
“Speaking of partying who is up for the club again tonight, I missed yesterday’s party!” Eleanor exclaimed; Louis’s eyes darted to mine, as I knew he wanted to tell.   
“I leave right after the concert, I have time to say goodbye and then I am back to work,” Perrie explained.   
“What?” I said, being that I hadn’t gotten much time to spend with her.  
“Don’t worry, I have a feeling that I will be seeing you again, we all heard you and Liam singing to each other.” She smiled, before going back to her food.  
“Aren’t you going to eat love?” Liam asked.  
“No, I just woke up, I am not to hungry.” I said, being still mad at myself.   
“Okay, well the show starts in a half hour; you girls should go take your seats.” Liam said, as we all got up and walked out to the front row.   
“This is going to be a good time, I have never been this close in one of their concerts,” Eleanor exclaimed.   
“Me neither, this is a special treat!” Perrie exclaimed.  
“Well they are really hot from this angle,” I laughed.   
“I would have to agree with Chelsea,” Tay laughed with me.   
“OH MY GOD,” Some girl screamed. “IT IS ALL OF THERE GIRLFRIENDS!”   
I felt the slightest tap on my shoulder, “Hi can we have a picture of you four?”   
I looked over at the girls, who nodded, “Of course sweetie,”  
We all lined up against the wall, Tay, me, El and the Perrie. We struck some outrageous poses before we all sat back down.   
“Thank you,” She smiled, just as the lights started to go dim.   
“AHHH!” I screamed, “IT IS BEGINNING!”   
Everyone laughed at me, as I jumped up and began to dance. The open act happened to be Cher Lloyd, who I loved. I danced along to all of her songs for the solid forty minutes of her opening act, the other girls dancing along with me. Finally we waited the ten minutes before the boys came on. I sat around patiently waiting, as El and Perrie went to get drinks. The second they returned the lights went dark, I screamed so loud.   
I felt as if I was betraying El, but I couldn’t get the words to fix it out. The boys appeared on stage, starting off the night with the song I would. Harry stared at me, the entire time, and every single second of it. It was strange, he watched me, while singing “would he say he’s in L-O-V-E, because I would.” I knew he felt that way a while ago but not anymore. I guess I was wrong.   
The night progressed with Louis dedicating One Thing to Eleanor; Zayn dedicated Little Things to Perrie. Which in all honesty was adorable for both of them, they had tears welled up in their eyes as they watched the boys sing to them.   
Niall eventually dedicated They Don’t Know about Us to Tayler. I watched my best friend try her hardest to focus on just Niall, nothing around her. As the crowd went quiet at the end, Tay screamed at the top of her lungs, “I Love You,” which gave Niall the biggest smile on his face. They went on to sing Heart Attack, which Harry again sang looking at me.   
The concert was almost over, and I was feeling a little left out because Liam didn’t dedicate a song to me. They had 4 songs left on the set. They boys all started to talk amongst themselves.   
“So boys the night is almost over,” Louis laughed.  
“But we still have 4 more songs,” Niall added.  
“Two which happen to be two singles we haven’t sung yet,” Harry said.  
“And two that are off the new album,” Zayn smiled.   
“What we are singing next,” Liam said, sitting down on the edge of the stage, “is Last First Kiss, which I am dedicating to my wonderful girlfriend who I love deeply.”   
I looked up, to see Liam at Eye level, I reached as close as I could to him before the song started, and his eyes were drilling into my soul. Every word stung and reminded me what I had done. I knew I would break his heart, we would be over forever. No matter how much I loved him, it would never matter.   
“I wanna be last yeah, Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss, I wanna be first yeah, Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this, And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah, Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss” Liam sang, looking right into my heart. I couldn’t help myself.  
I cried not from being overwhelmed, but from the hurt that I was going to place upon him. The boys sang what makes you beautiful before singing Loved You First, Which again Harry stared right at me, not evening trying to hide it.   
“Now when I see you with him it tears my world apart,” Harry sang, staring at me, almost threw me. The chores came along when he continued to sing to me.   
The boys ran off stage, and I said I had to use the washroom. I wasn’t planning on coming back. I slowly began to leave, finding the first place I could. A very un-busy washroom. I grabbed a do not enter sign, throwing on the door of a washroom before locking myself in.   
How could I have been so dumb to miss that Harry loved me still. It would surprise me if I Liam didn’t notice what was happening. I heard tons of people start walking in the bathroom, for a solid twenty minutes as my phone continued to buzz in my pocket. I didn’t want to talk to anyone. After another 10 minutes no one was in the washroom anymore, I climbed of the seat and slowly went to look in the mirror.   
My face was tear-stained; I don’t even know why I was so upset. I just looked at myself and saw the disgrace I am. I am just such a terrible person. I screamed, before throwing my phone on the floor. I went to go grab it, when I saw Harry.  
“Chelsea,” He said breathless, “Everyone has been looking for you.”  
“You this is your fault, if you hadn’t slept around, we would be together and you wouldn’t have had to sing the break up and loving songs to me.” I snapped.  
“I am sorry I love you, I am sorry I find you so irresistible, I am terribly sorry that you have to put up with me,” he spat.   
“You should be; I hate everything about you, your hair, your eyes, your body, your clothes and you attitude. I just hate you,” I spat at him; I saw anger growing in his eyes.   
“Don’t lie, Chelsea, I know what you did. You slept with Louis Tomlinson, just because you were drunk. You are lying to Liam about smoking, and I know for a fact you are still cutting just not on your wrist. You also apparently have been into some drugs.” Harry said, pointing out every single thing I lie about, “And most of all you Love everything about me.”  
“I didn’t sleep with Louis!” I yelled, trying to look convincing.   
“I heard you, I wasn’t as drunk as you guys thought. If you remember correctly I walked you and Louis home, and put you both in your proper rooms. When I saw you come out of Louis this morning I knew.” Harry said, slowly moving closer to me.   
“It doesn’t mean I don’t hate you!” I screamed, spitting at him. I felt my body movement restrict as he pressed me up against the wall, one hand holding my neck.  
“No you don’t,” he warned, before connecting his lips with mine.   
“Fuck off styles, I hate everything about you. If anything you only made my life worse, you made me fall head over heels in love with you, only to have you kick me to the curb when a better model came along. You are a heartless bastard Harry Styles and never deserve to be loved by anyone,” I roared in his face, just as his hand came down on my cheek.   
Chapter 32- Heartbreaks and truth  
“HARRY! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?” Louis screamed from the door, Harry’s hand unravelled from my neck, and my face was starting to bruise. I quickly ran far away from Harry as his expression softened.   
“Chelsea, oh no, I am sorry…” Harry started, before Louis cut him off.   
“No, Styles obviously she doesn’t want to talk to you, get out and don’t tell anyone what you have done. I never thought it would be you that I found hurting an innocent girl.” Louis snapped, pushing Harry out of the washroom.   
I sat in the corner rocking back and forth as I felt my face throbbing. Louis came over to me.  
“Chelsea, are you okay?” He whispered.   
“I don’t know Louis. I cheated on Liam, I am a smoker, I have been secretly doing drugs for a while now, I still cut all the time, and not to mention I cheated on my boyfriend.” I sobbed into his chest.   
“Shh love, it is okay. I called Eleanor up to come clean your face up so Liam doesn’t know what Harry did.” He cooed.  
“Eleanor I bet she hates me, god dammit Louis I wrecked your relationship,” I cried.  
“No you didn’t, in October Eleanor and Harry slept together. I trusted her again, but when I told her earlier, she understood she wasn’t mad and she knew how drunk we were.” Louis explained.   
“El slept with Harry, SHE WAS ONE OF THE GIRLS HARRY HOOKED UP WITH!” I screamed in disbelief.   
“I know, I wasn’t too proud of myself either, but I have the best boyfriend ever, who just understood and gave me a second chance.” Eleanor laughed, walking into the room, before looking at my face. “Harry did that to you?”   
“Yes, I can’t believe him; he sings all the love songs to me all night and then hits me.” I sighed.   
“I’ll go make sure that no one comes in,” Louis said, getting up from the ground.   
“I am so sorry Eleanor; I wanted to tell you, I just didn’t want you to be mad at Louis I understand if you hate me.” I whispered, as she began to set up some make up.  
“It is alright Love, we all make mistakes, I wasn’t drunk when I slept with Harry, and I just did. You were wasted out of your mind, and in the morning you thought Louis was Liam. I am not mad at you,” She smiled, placing a mirror in front of me.  
“Holy crap, he hit me hard,” I said shocked looking at my already bruising eye.   
“I know, but with everything I know about makeup, we will have you fixed up in no time.” She smiled.   
Explaining to me what to do each time, we finally had me looking like me again. Plus I didn’t even look like I was wearing makeup; I looked up with a slight smile on my face. We all headed down to back stage where I found a frantic pacing Liam. He kept asking me question but I refused to say anything.   
We made it back to the hotel when I pulled Liam into our room. I sighed, sitting on the bed pondering my thoughts. While Liam continued to ask questions, I came up with a plan.   
“Liam, I love you, I want you to remember that when I tell you this.” I sighed.   
“Yes I know love, what are you going on about.” He said confused.   
“I cheated on you,” I muttered.  
“Excuse me?” he asked.  
“I cheated on you with Louis last night while I was drunk.” I yelled his face turning from hurt to rage.   
“YOU DID WHAT?” he roared at me.   
“I cheated, and I am sorry. I didn’t mean to, I was drunk and I thought it was you.” I said.   
“I don’t care who you thought it was, you cheated on me!” he yelled.   
“Sorry,” I whispered.  
“Sorry isn’t going to cut it, it thought you were different, and I thought that we would love each other conditionally. I can’t be with someone who sleeps around,” He spat, packing my things into my bag, I remained silent.   
“Like how stupid can someone be, HOW COULD YOU? I never had this problem when I was dating Danielle, she was honest.” Liam yelled.   
“Well guess what, I am not Danielle, I am not a perfect flawless dancer…” I started before Liam cut me off.   
“Obviously,” he spat, I was quite offended.   
“I am not perfect, I do make mistakes, and Eleanor understood what happened. She wasn’t even that mad at Louis. But you, you don’t understand how bad I feel, you don’t realise that I was going to go jump off the roof this morning, because they it would be less painful for you.” I bellowed.  
“Eleanor understood because she is whore…” Liam started.  
“Eleanor is not a whore, you ass, she is the sweetest best girl I have ever met and you should be ashamed of what you said.” I yelled.   
“No she isn’t the whore anymore. You are and I am sorry but I don’t date whores.” He yelled, throwing my bag at my feet.  
“I am sorry Liam, please,” I begged finally realising what was happening.   
“Don’t beg to me, you are trash and trash belongs on the curb.” He yelled again, trying to push me out the door. I grabbed his face kissing him.  
“I love you so much Liam, I am so sorry,” I whispered, his hand hit down hard on my face.   
“Get out,” he screamed, pushing me to the floor on the other side of the door.   
I laid there on the ground as the door slammed behind Liam, I heard his sobs, and he was regretting what he said. I looked up, my vision clouded from the tears to see everyone listening with the same shocked expression. My face was red again, as Lima had hit the other side. I wiped off all the make up before looking up at Harry.   
I sat there, breaking into a huge pile of sobs, before someone picked me up and placed me on the couch. I looked up to be sitting in Zayn’s lap. I sobbed a while longer before any did anything.   
“I will go talk to Liam,” Niall said, getting up, Louis went along with him to apologize. I laid on the couch as the door swung open.   
“You,” Liam roared. “This is your fault, you couldn’t keep it in your pants, and I’m surprised she didn’t sleep with the rest of you as well. She is whore and I don’t want to ever see her again.”  
“Liam, relax, Chelsea loves you with all of her heart, and you hit her mate. Just like Harry did less than an hour ago. You should apologize to her,” Louis started, “we were both drunk and you had a reason to be mad, but you had no reason to call Chelsea or Eleanor a whore, you need to grow up mister.”   
“Harry hit Chelsea,” Liam’s anger building up again, “Styles how could you hit her, what did she do to you, Just because she love you more than she will ever love me, doesn’t give you the right to treat her like shit.”   
“You just did, and now she is crying and broken. Even if you were to pull yourself together she would never take you back.” Harry spat at Liam. I wept into Zayn’s arm, while he stroked my hair.   
“Liam, let’s go talk, just me and you,” Niall suggested, before pushing him into the room and shutting the door. I could hear sobbing again.   
“I am sorry Chelsea,” Harry muttered, “I had no right to hit you, it is just you drive me so insane, and the anger got the better of me.”  
“Don’t worry styles, that was a better part of my day.” I laughed, before thinking about where to go, “So I guess I will go home tonight.”  
“Chelsea no, I think you should stay in Europe, travel like you have always wanted and in a week meet us in Paris and by then Liam will realise how much he actually needs you, how much you both actually need each other.” Zayn suggested.   
“I just might, but I have nowhere to stay tonight.” I sighed.   
“Stay in my room, I will crash on the couch and then tomorrow morning bright and early we will go get you a rent a car and then you can head around Europe.” Zayn smiled.   
“Okay I guess so, just don’t let Liam find out, he may kill me.” I whimpered, I was afraid of him now. Liam had been so mean that he had actually scared me.  
I went to bed straight away. I wrapped up in the blanket. I thought. I had broken three people today Louis Harry and Liam. I didn’t deserve to be here in this position. I regret ever meeting them.   
Imagine if I never met Harry he would have never been in love with me. He wouldn’t have more rumours about girls around him. He wouldn’t be displayed as a betrayer of his friends. He would be less of a womanizer. He would just be a better off person.   
Imagine if I had never met Louis, he wouldn’t have had his girlfriend cheat on him. He wouldn’t have cheated on his girlfriend. He wouldn’t have had to deal with my silly problems. He would be a better person.   
Imagine if Niall had never met me, He wouldn’t be with Tayler. He wouldn’t have found his princess. He wouldn’t be as happy as he is now. He is actually better off with me around.   
Imagine if I had never met Zayn. He would still smoke. He would be fighting with Perrie again. He would have never been in a love triangle. He would have had to deal with different things. He was a tad bit better with me around as well.   
Imagine if I had never met Liam, He would have been with Danielle still, or they would have gotten back together. He would have never had to lead out money. He would have to have looked like he abused me. He would have never had to save me. He wouldn’t have had anger problems. He would have been better off without me.   
In all I think the band would have been better off, I was terrible to the fans, I was rude to the boys and not to mention I am just mean. It is just ridiculous how much one person can change lives. I always thought I was helping them, but really I was slowly breaking the band up. I didn’t want to admit it to anyone, but I think they all knew it all well.   
I finally fell asleep, but my dreams were nightmares of what happened today. I had turned innocent boys into viscous monster. I woke up screaming at 5 am, I couldn’t breathe anymore. Zayn came rushing into the room, calming me down.   
“Babe you alright?” he asked.   
“Yep, just nightmare and terrible dreams.” I sighed.   
“Nightmares and terrible dreams?”  
“Like Nightmares, and then terrible dreams start off good but everything goes against you but they aren’t actually scary.” I explained  
“Ah well don’t worry babe, I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore. Plus we should get ready to go now,” Zayn sighed, before jumping into the shower.  
Chapter 33- All Alone Again, with all my goodbyes.  
Zayn and I slowly got dressed and walked around Berlin trying to find a rental car place at 6 am in the morning. By the time we had actually found one it was nearly 8 am. I got a car quick and in no time I was ready to go.   
“Well bye, Zayn I will see you in a week.” I sighed, pulling him into a hug.   
“I will keep you updated on the Liam situation, but he still loves you and I know it.” Zayn smiled, as I climbed into the car and drove away.   
I first went to Munich Germany. I saw all the historical sites in the small town, thinking of my history background, this was where Hitler was from. I travelled around the remained of Germany for the day before heading over to Greece in one night.   
I got a text from Zayn at 1 am, and I was concerned. ‘Liam brought Danielle out, I think it is a way of revenge, they are sleeping together,’ I cried a little at that before replying, ‘I should be hurt, and I am. But Liam is a grown boy and can do whatever he wants to give me pay back.’ I sighed, pulling over on the side of the highway to take a nap. I was nearly in Greece, and I would be spending the day there, then I was off to Italy for two days and finally I would end up in France.   
I traveled to every place in Greece that contained Greek mythology, one of my favourite things to learn in school. I took a multitude of picture while Zayn and now Louis continued to text me, saying Liam was all over Danielle, and she was quite sickened by it. No one was talking to Liam, they were all mad at him.   
After the two days travelling down the boot of Italy, and seeing the coliseum, and the Vatican, I was happy to be headed to Paris. I could get all my historical stuff out of the way before I saw the boys again. Danielle had blown Liam off and sent me about 40 texts and twitter messages saying she was sorry and that Liam was a pig, I quickly accepted her apology.   
I travelled all over France from the city of Versailles, to every place the world wars were fought at. By the time I ended back in Paris, it was the day the boys arrived. I got a text from Liam, ‘I am sorry, I have been a jerk, and we need to talk. Zayn said you were in Paris, please meet me at our hotel at 4, please.’ It was already 9 am, I had a few hours.  
I hadn’t truly eaten in this week, I had a few snacks here and there, but all I wanted to see was Europe. I went to the Eiffel tower, seeing the perfect city of Paris from a perfect view point. I imagined a date up here with Liam, where we could spend our life together. I just sighed. I wanted him back and it seemed that he wanted me back.   
I changed and started to head towards the hotel Liam said he was at. I was waiting for a light to change, when someone rear-ended me. I flew into the intersection, only to be t-boned, and flipped into another car, before I was hit again.   
I couldn’t hear my surrounding I couldn’t feel anything, my lower body went numb, I wanted so badly to just die here and now. I could feel pain everywhere, as I was scrunched up into a ball in the middle of the road. I heard sirens faintly, I was being saved.  
I was brought to the hospital where I was in and out of conscious, I had no idea what was really happening, but I had a major head ache, and I could feel my legs. I was finally put in a room and hooked up to a machine. The doctors came in with sad faces.  
“We need to tell you that, you are paralyzed from the waist down, now you have bad internal bleed in your stomach area that we cannot stop, along with the bleeding in your brain. You may have a few hours to lives, is there anyone you would like to call?” the doctor asked.   
“You can call Zayn and Tayler, here are their numbers,” I said quickly, before rambling off their numbers, my head got really light headed, as the doctor walked out.   
Who knows when any of them would be here, or if they would even come. I was curious to see if they would even bother to show up on a day like this. All I wanted was to be loved, and this is what I get, I guess it is better off this way.   
I could feel arrange of Happy emotions as my brain began to dance, the machine began to bleep faster, before I heard nothing. Was I dying was this it? I guess it was, my brain shut off before I managed to even call for help.   
Zayn’s POV  
I got a call from some random number, I answered it confused.   
“Hello?”  
“Hi, this is Genevieve from the hospital of Paris, your friend Chelsea, is in the emergency room, and she doesn’t have much time left Mr. Malik, I think she would appreciate if you made your way down.” The lovely girl said.   
“Oh thank you, we will be right there,” I said, not sure what to think, just as Liam came into the room.  
“She stood me up on our rejoining date.” Liam exclaimed.  
“No, she didn’t, she is in the hospital dying and has less than an Hour to live,” I screamed.  
“Well we better go now!” Louis yelled, as we all raced downstairs and into the van.   
The drive was faster than ever, we all raced inside.   
“Chelsea please,” Liam pleaded.   
“I am sorry, but your friend died five minutes ago, you are welcomed to go say goodbye though.” She said sadly.   
We all sulked back there. Not wanting to see her, but wanting to all at the same time. We all walked into the room slowly, unsure what to accept to see. She was laying there, looking blue as ever, we all crashed around her.   
“We should say goodbye,” Louis muttered, trying to keep the tears in.   
“I’ll go,” Tay whispered, “Chelsea, you mean the world to me and by no means should you have died this way. We had so much more life to give, you had so much potential and I love you dearly best friend, I will never forget you.”  
“Thank you, for giving me my princess. You were a great friend Chelsea, and I will never forget you,” Niall sobbed, wrapping his arms around Tay.   
“You were a great girl to be around, and you are very beautiful. If we had the time we would I have been amazing friends, I love you missy,” Eleanor whispered, blowing a kiss to Chelsea’s body.   
“Chelsea you were an amazing friend, better than I had ever had. You and I were so alike, we were the same sarcastic crazy person and I never want you to change, hope to see you on the other side someday, keep us safe please, I love you darling,” Louis smiled, with tears streaming down his face.   
“Chelsea we had our fun, and our downfall, but that doesn’t mean you weren’t a great friend, I will always be here ready to talk to you and I will always love you.” Harry whispered, unable to speak much more.   
“Chelsea, I will never smoke another cigarette, because I can never break that promise to you, thank you for being there, please never stop looking over us and please just be waiting. I love you girl.” I whispered.  
“Chelsea, I love you, I am sorry I got so mad, this is my fault. If I hadn’t of gotten mad you wouldn’t have left and we would still be here together, I am as sorry love. I will never forget you, you will always live on in my heart and I will never want you to leave it. Please watch over us and I will love you forever.” Liam whispered, kissing her one last time.   
We all left the room, to prepare for the funeral of a great girl none of us would ever forget.   
Epilogue- True pain never ends  
LIAM’s POV  
It had been two years since Chelsea passed away. I never lost the love for here ever, neither did Harry or any of us. I hadn’t been able to find a stable girlfriend, I thought I would one day move on, but I never did. Sometimes in my sleep I would dream of Chelsea and she would tell me things that I would never have known before.   
I learned in the years that True love never fades, but the pain it brings when it is broken is unbearable. The boys and I had written many songs, and dedicated many concerts to Chelsea as the person she was. We all miss her.  
Two years is a long time to go without love, until today, I think I found the girl. She was just like Chelsea but yet completely different, and I didn’t know her name but I was being guided to who I really belonged with. Chelsea helped me find where I was supposed to be.  
I can never thank Chelsea enough for the things she has done for me after she died, no matter what anyone says, she watches over all of us and would never let us get hurt. That is why I will love her forever and always and never let the death and life separate us completely.


End file.
